Point de rupture
by Iliena
Summary: En l'espace de quelques mois, Sasuke Uchiha vient d'enchaîner à une vitesse incroyable les combats les plus difficiles et les plus épuisants qu'il n'ait jamais eu à fournir. Jusqu'où l'ombre de la vengeance peut-elle l'emmener avant que quelque chose en lui ne cède? Mais y a-t-il encore un point d'amorce dans cet être empli d'amertume et de colère?
1. Par vengeance

****Titre :** Point de rupture  
><strong>Base :<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Hurt / Confort / Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Point de rupture 1 : Par vengeance<br>**

Ses pupilles noires perdues dans la contemplation du canyon s'étendant de part et d'autre de l'auberge, Sasuke n'eut pas la moindre réaction quand la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit pour laisser passer la chevelure bleuté de son équipier.

- Nous sommes prêts. annonça simplement le jeune homme.

Face à la fenêtre, l'Uchiha n'eu qu'un faible hochement de tête, puis il se détacha de la vue que lui offrait cette chambre à l'étage pour suivre son acolyte. Juste avant de passer le seuil, il attrapa un manteau noir suspendu au mur. Grand, une morphologie athlétique conséquence de longues années d'entrainement, le port de tête bien trop altier pour qu'il soit prit pour un simple ninja et surtout cette peau diaphane contrastant violement avec le noir corbeau de sa chevelure. N'importe qui croisant sa route se serait douté des origines nobles de cet étranger au regard incroyablement dur. Lors ce qu'il traversa la grande salle à manger, il capta un peu de terreur dans le regard d'un enfant qu'une mère honteuse tentait de détourner de lui. L'adulte tremblait autant que sa progéniture ainsi qu'une grande partie de gens se trouvant là pour déjeuner.

Sasuke se délecta de l'effet produit. Il n'avait pas eu à prononcer un seul mot ni faire un seul geste. L'aura noir et si froide qui s'échappait de lui suffisait à provoquer des réactions angoissées parmi la simple population et les ninjas de bas niveau. Il soupira discrètement de bienêtre, les lèvres en coins pour dessiner un imperceptible sourire. La noblesse de son clan déchu continuait à fasciner et terroriser, faisant de lui un être redouté par les rumeurs courant à son sujet. On le disait si puissant que certains avançaient même qu'il aurait un jour l'envergure de son ancêtre Madara. Si ces pauvres sots avaient su. S'ils s'étaient aperçu que l'homme au masque en spirale orange se tenant près de la porte de sortie ricanait dans l'ombre, ils n'auraient probablement jamais présumé qu'il s'agissait du dit ancêtre.

Le jeune Uchiha attendit quelques secondes avant d'être rejoint par ce dernier puis par son équipier. Sans un mot, ils se mirent en marche en direction de la forêt et du massif rocheux qu'elle abritait. La nouvelle cache fournie par le porteur du masque, au manteau brodé des nuages rouge de l'Akatsuki, se trouvait bien plus proche du pays du feu que ne l'était celles de Ame. Peut importait du moment qu'ils se rapprochaient du village caché de Konoha et de la vengeance promise par Sasuke. Tout d'abord, il se ferait opéré par Madara afin de prendre possession des yeux de son frère aîné mort dernièrement, Itachi. Ensuite, il se rétablirait avant de porter un coup fatal au village qui l'avait vu naître mais qui avait aussi fait assassiner tout son clan.

Son cœur empli d'une haine sombre et tenace lui donnait de l'élan, un semblant de chaleur qui lui consumait les entrailles constamment. Dire que pendant toute son adolescence il avait nourrit des sentiments vengeurs à l'encontre de son aîné et qu'une fois celui-ci mort par sa propre main, il avait appris la vérité. Itachi n'était pas un traître succombant à une folie meurtrière, c'était sous les ordres du conseil de Konoha qu'il avait agit. Pour empêcher le puissant clan Uchiha de prendre le dessus, pour sécuriser l'avenir du village avaient-ils justifié au jeune géni membre des forces secrètes qu'était alors le grand frère de Sasuke. L'adolescent, une fois loin du bâtiment administratif, avait vomi ses entrailles alors que des larmes de détresse dévalaient ses joues creuses. Durant les trois nuits qui suivirent, il ne ferma l'œil, torturé par la mission qui lui avait été assignée.

Sasuke aussi avait pleuré, quand il s'était rendu compte de l'immense méprise. Quand il s'était retourné sur ses années de solitudes, seul au milieu de ce quartier vidé de ses habitants et qu'il avait pris conscience que son frère l'avait protégé, purement et simplement protégé. Il lui devait la vie parce que cette nuit là Itachi épargnait la seule personne qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer, son cadet. Le choc de cette nouvelle le mena au bord de la folie. Toute la haine, la vengeance, la rage, ce désir de devenir le plus puissant shinobi qui soit afin de battre l'assassin de toute une vie, tout ça n'avait servit à rien et s'émiettait sous ses doigts paralysés de dégout.

Et puis, ne pouvant se résoudre à baisser les bras, le jeune Uchiha détourna doucement toute cette sombre rancœur vers les instigateurs de cette boucherie, de cette vie de tristesse et de solitude dont il avait payé le prix au centuple. Les sentiments et les émotions, exacerbés par son état psychologique mis à rude épreuve, revinrent lentement, sournoisement, pour se retourner tout entier vers le village de la Feuille. Il ne lui restait guère qu'une poignée de souvenirs le liant à son enfance, il broya tout se qui en restait dans le tourbillon de haine qui le consumait. Sasuke Uchiha voulait la destruction total de Konoha, jusqu'à la dernière pierre, jusqu'au dernier ninja. Il leur ferait payer le prix de sa souffrance et de sa douleur en leur infligeant bien pire encore. A aucun instant il ne se posa la question de son futur une fois cette intense vengeance menée. La vie n'avait pas de raison d'être, seule la rage et la colère restait, le poussant à courir, à se dépasser encore et toujours plus.

* * *

><p>Les branches des hauts arbres ne résonnaient presque pas sous les pieds aguerris des trois hommes volant au travers de cet enchevêtrement de branches endormies par les dernières gelées automnales. La neige n'était pas encore tombée mais bientôt elle recouvrirait tout. Madara évoluait en tête, ouvrant la route à Suigetsu, étrange jeune homme à la chevelure bleu, une immense épée héritée des sabreurs de Kiri en travers du dos et au sourire marqué par des dents acérées rappelant celles des requins. Sasuke fermait la marche, imperturbable. Juugo, le troisième équipier restant de l'escouade formée par l'Uchiha dans les geôles d'Orochimaru, les attendait déjà sur place. Il s'était chargé d'installer le repère pendant que ses acolytes profitaient d'une dernière nuit à l'auberge.<p>

Ils évoluèrent ainsi pendant près de deux heures. Quand le fondateur de l'Akatsuki se mis à descendre en direction de la terre ferme, les plus jeunes lui emboîtèrent le pas instinctivement. L'endroit était étrangement banal. Ce n'était pas une clairière, il n'y avait pas de cabane de bûcheron abandonnée non-plus, rien que des arbres à perte de vue et un devers laissant deviner la naissance d'une colline. L'homme poisson soupira. Décidément cet individu, bien qu'il sembla faire partie de la famille de Sasuke, ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il ne pouvait pas mettre de nom sur ce qu'il ressentait, un pincement au cœur, une palpitation. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter, trouvant son influence bien trop insidieuse dans le cœur du survivant du clan à l'éventail.

Marchant à un rythme soutenu, ils atteignirent bientôt un repli dans le terrain ou s'enchevêtraient des troncs d'arbre déracinés par le temps et les conditions météorologiques. Madara se glissa sous les premiers pour finir par disparaître, Suigetsu allait se baisser pour le suivre quand il jeta un œil en arrière, ses sens lui murmurant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une fraction de seconde, quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas le jeune Uchiha ne s'en serrait pas même rendu compte. Pourtant, son équipier réussi tout juste à capter ce frêle laps de temps. Il en aurait mis sa main au feu tant il était à présent persuadé de ce que ses yeux avaient vu. Sasuke venait de trébucher de la manière la plus bête qui soit. Un simple humain pouvait se prendre les pieds ainsi mais pas un ninja de l'acabit de son jeune chef. Ses yeux bleus se plissèrent en une grimace soupçonneuse. Il savait pertinemment que depuis la disparition du sceau maudit sur son épaule, Sasuke mettait plus de temps à se remettre de ses combats. Le dernier en date n'était autre que le duel qu'il avait mené contre Danzou. Si le noiraud avait éprouvé un instant une certaine crainte face à son état physique, jamais il n'en aurait rien laissé paraître à qui que ce soit. Le sabreur de Kiri se fit le serment de surveillé plus étroitement son leader, sentant que quelque chose de grave pourrait se passer pendant ces périodes de faiblesse.

Rampant dans la terre, de la boue recouvrant malicieusement leurs visages, les trois hommes finirent par atteindre l'entrée d'une caverne. Ils purent enfin se redresser et marcher normalement. Des torches illuminaient leur chemin tout au long du boyau qui se termina après une dizaine de mètres dans une vaste salle ou crépitait un bon feu. Grand et assurément tout aussi fort, Juugo les attendait calmement assis sur une pierre non loin du brasier. Le mobilier était spartiate, une table, quelques chaises, le strict minimum pour cuisiner et des vieilles paillasses posées à même le sol pour dormir.

- Commençons au plus vite ! dicta la voix basse de Sasuke alors qu'il s'approchait de la couche la plus proche de la lueur des flemmes.

- Cette opération ne se fait pas en un tour de main. Elle demande une certaine préparation à celui qui va la pratiquer tout comme à celui qui va la subir. Prévint Madara.

Le jeune Uchiha n'eut pour seule réaction que de décrocher un regard en coin lourd de sous entendu à son aîné. Bien sur qu'il le savait, Sasuke avait pris soin de se documenter sur le sujet avant de se lancer dans cette voix.

- As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé ? interrogea le chef de l'Akatsuki en se retournant vers l'homme poisson.

- Oui. répondit ce dernier en lui tendant un paquet emballé dans un épais morceau de toile.

Délicatement, le plus vieux des quatre défit les différents nœuds et retira les protections avant de laisser enfin apparaître le contenu, une trousse de médic-nin au complet.

- Amenez la table ici ! ordonna-t-il.

Les deux équipiers de Sasuke déplacèrent le meuble et y étendirent des draps propres. Pendant qu'ils s'activaient, le principal concerné déposa ses maigres affaires à coté de la paillasse qu'il s'était approprié. Il retira son manteau et frissonna un instant dans l'humidité ambiante. Toujours avec calme et sérénité, il noua un morceau de tissus pour empêcher sa chevelure de venir interférer durant l'opération. Quand il se sentit prêt, il se rapprocha de son aîné qui avait disposé tout son attirail et quelques fioles sur la table d'opération improvisée.

Madara le regarda un instant, essayant de percer la carapace de glace le recouvrant, puis il lui fit signe de s'allonger.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Tu dois bloquer le flux de chakra avant l'anesthésie sinon la greffe peut ne pas fonctionner et tu dois être parfaitement calme pendant et surtout après l'opération.

- Je sais tout ça. lâcha froidement le jeune homme allongé sur la table.

- Bien. Le réveil risque de ne pas être très agréable, il faudra être patient.

De sa main gauche, le fondateur de l'Akatsuki repoussa le col de la chemise de son patient. De la main droite, il nettoya la zone prévue pour l'injection. Le regard du jeune Uchiha fixait le plafond de la grotte sans siller. Il cligna à peine des yeux quand l'aiguille se glissa sous sa peau et quand une seconde plus tard le liquide pénétra son corps. Rien ne se passa, il allait en faire la remarque à son aîné quand il entendit des pas raisonnés sur le sol dur de leur cachette.

- Te voilà enfin. Tu es en retard ! lança sur un ton de reproche l'autre membre du clan à l'éventail en portant son regard par-dessus le corps de Sasuke.

- Il vaut mieux pour moi qu'il soit endormi. Est-ce qu'il est sous anesthésie ? questionna une voix que le patient identifia tout de suite.

Il voulu tourner la tête brusquement mais une vague de nausée le submergea. Les pas se rapprochèrent et le nouveau venu fut bientôt dans son chant de vision. Les cheveux gris ne firent que confirmer sa première impression. D'un geste qui aurait du être rapide, il essaya d'attraper le col de Madara tout en se redressant, le regard brillant de colère.

- Que… que fait-il… parvint-il seulement à prononcer.

- Il est là pour opérer sous mes ordres. Calme-toi à présent sinon tu vas mettre en péril toute la suite.

A moitié entre deux eaux, Sasuke n'eu guère plus la force de rétorquer son désaccord que de se battre contre ses paupières se faisant de plus en plus lourdes. Deux mains vinrent le maintenir par les épaules et deux autres se saisir de ses jambes afin de le maintenir contre le plateau de la table. Une tâche bleue se dessina au-dessus de ses pupilles troublées.

Suigetsu compris qu'il s'agissait de son prénom articulé faiblement entre les lèvres du noiraud quand il les vit remuer désespérément. Tout en maintenant toujours fermement son équipier, il se concentra un peu plus sur cet homme portant lui aussi le manteau de l'Akatsuki. Son visage caché par un capuchon ne pouvait trahir cette impression de déjà vu qui étreignait le jeune sabreur de Kiri. Quand l'étranger retira le vêtement aux couleurs de la société secrète, Juugo tout comme lui ne purent cacher leur stupeur. Sasuke, gisant à présent inanimé sur la table d'opération rudimentaire, se sentait tomber dans un trou sans fond ou résonnait milles et unes voix dont celle du lieutenant de son ancien maître, Orochimaru.

- Kabuto. souffla l'homme poisson en fronçant les sourcils suspicieusement.

* * *

><p>Le sommeil artificiel laissait traîner une lourdeur désagréable dans l'esprit du jeune Uchiha. Des cauchemars se mêlaient à des rêves totalement improbables, des rêves comme seule la maladie pouvait en donner. Il ne su pas vraiment à quel moment il se mit à émerger. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un certain temps qu'il prit conscience du drap de coton sous ses doigts, puis gentiment il capta des bruits encore indistincts. Sa bouche était sèche, sa gorge l'irritait douloureusement. Son esprit se remit gentiment à travailler alors qu'il prenait conscience de l'imposant bandage qui lui anserait la tête et compressant ses yeux. Comment verrait-il au travers des pupilles de son frère aîné ? Il se posa maintes questions à ce sujet, se surprenant lui-même à rechercher tant de réponses. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il fallait tout de même relever le fait qu'il n'avait jamais encaissé autant de combat en si peu de temps. Le sceau maudit d'Orochimaru ayant disparu grâce à son frère, il sentait son corps se vider plus rapidement qu'il ne récupérait. L'opération avait consommé une grosse partie de son chakra et à présent, il ressentait la faiblesse de son propre corps.<p>

Mal assuré, il souleva lentement son bras droit pour le porter à l'épais pansement sur sa tête. Une main lui agrippa sèchement le poignet, le forçant à céder, encore trop faible pour y résister.

- N'y pense même pas. Grinça la voix trop bien connue de Kabuto.

Sasuke se raidit car à cet instant il se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait pas la présence de ses équipiers ou de son nouveau mentor dans la grotte. Il semblait être seul avec un ninja des plus machiavéliques qui soit.

- Tu ne devras pas ouvrir les yeux avant trois semaines. D'ici là, je te conseil de te tenir tranquille et de profiter pour récupérer. Je ne t'ai pas souvent vu aussi mal en point. ajouta par pur provocation le jeune homme en appuyant délibérément sur les côtes gauche du patient.

Aucun son n'échappa de la gorge tendue du noiraud, cependant l'assistant du Sannin vit les lèvres pâles s'étirer en une imperceptible grimace de douleur. Les contusions du dernier combat étaient encore violacées, souillant la peau pâle du shinobi de zone sombre. Karin n'était plus là pour lui permettre de récupérer rapidement du chakra ou pour lui administrer les soins nécessaires après ce genre de duel. Juugo avait fait de son mieux, étalant du baume là ou il le fallait mais à eux trois, les jeunes rescapés des geôles d'Orochimaru ne s'étaient guère illustrés par leurs talents médicaux. Madara quand à lui s'était borné à donner quelques vagues conseils tout en préparant le déroulement de la greffe des yeux d'Itachi.

- Je suis curieux d'apprendre comment tu as pu te débarrasser du sceau maudit et de maître Orochimaru par la même occasion. En fait, je suis impatient de savoir beaucoup de chose sur toi. susurra à son oreille le jeune prodige aux cheveux gris.

La main du médic-nin s'était arrêtée là ou se trouvait la marque noire en son temps, dessinant distraitement les trois virgules qui auraient du encore se ternir sur son omoplate. Sasuke, pas encore pleinement en possession de tous ses moyens, éprouva un sentiment désagréable au contact de la main étrangement froide effleurant doucement la base de son cou. Bon sang, la seule personne qui avait les mains aussi glacées était Orochimaru dont il avait vu son frère en venir à bout sous ses propres yeux. Il frissonna en comprenant rapidement que le lieutenant du défunt sannin, par un odieux procédé, s'était auto transformé en quelque chose de probablement très ressemblant.

- Comment as-tu pu nous trahir après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi ? Après tout ce que maître Orochimaru a entreprit pour te faire grandir toujours plus en force, en rapidité et en puissance ?

La question avait été posée calmement, froidement. Sasuke perçu derrière la voix parfaitement maîtrisée de l'autre ninja une colère ou peut-être même une haine que Kabuto nourrissait contre lui depuis probablement de longues années. Il ne pouvait pas non plus avouer apprécier ce jeune homme pratiquement aussi fou que son ancien maître. Leur avidité pour toutes ces expériences médicales lui échappaient. Cependant, allongé sur cette table d'opération de fortune, l'héritier du clan à l'éventail su qu'il lui faudrait cette fois-ci bien plus que de la méfiance et de la suffisance pour éviter une dégénérescence du dialogue. Conscient des nombreuses capacités dont son ennemi était capable de faire preuve, Sasuke conclu qu'il devait s'échapper le plus vite possible à n'importe quel prix. Peut-être que ses équipiers se trouvaient à l'extérieur, attendant la fin de l'opération et son réveil. En de nombreuse occasions, il se serait débrouiller seul, bien trop fier pour faire appel à l'aide de qui que ce soit. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, il su que sans son puissant héritage de la famille Uchiha et sans vision tout simplement, il n'avait que très peut de chance de s'en sortir en un seul morceau.

Les pas s'éloignèrent distinctement vers le fond de la grotte puis ils se dirigèrent vers le tunnel de sortie. Le blessé resta allongée encore une bonne vingtaine de seconde avant de se redresser maladroitement et de s'assoir sur le rebord de la table. Sasuke agrippa de ses deux mains le plateau de bois pour se stabilisé. Son équilibre lui parut plus précaire que jamais quand il se hissa sur ses jambes. Des nausées lui retournèrent l'estomac alors que précautionneusement il cherchait la paroi de la grotte du bout des doigts. Il eut tout juste le temps de s'y appuyer avant de vomir douloureusement. Du revers de sa chemise, il s'essuya le visage et puis il reprit son chemin. Selon ses souvenirs, le tunnel devait être à quelques mètres de lui. Un léger souffle lui caressa le visage, signe que l'air frai rentrait dans la cachette à cet endroit. A tâtons, il remonta le boyau vers la surface.

Et puis, il ressenti cette désagréable impression d'être observé. Il se crispa, s'arrêtant un instant pour se concentrer sur le moindre bruit, le moindre signe lui indiquant que son esprit voyait juste. Quand la lame froide effleura sa gorge, Sasuke sursauta se qui provoqua une petite entaille rouge sur sa peau blanche.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ? murmura Kabuto en retournant l'Uchiha d'un mouvement sec puis en le plaquant contre la paroi de pierre.

Sasuke se dégagea tout en enchaînant une suite de coup de Taijutsu. Un coup de point le cueilli au creux du ventre lui arrachant un râle douloureux. Il pouvait sentir son ennemi à quelque centimètre de lui, s'apprêtant à le frapper une fois de plus. Il enchaîna une suite de signe, une boule de feu fila en direction du médic-nin. Une pluie de projectiles plus petits suivit immédiatement la première sphère. Son ennemi fut obligé de reculer et de s'abriter derrière une invocation.

Profitant de cet instant, le jeune Uchiha repris maladroitement son chemin, le dos coller à la paroi de pierre pour s'assurer un équilibre stable. La course de Kabuto attira toute son attention. Il arrivait vite, très vite. Prenant appuis sur ses jambes de la manière la plus stable qu'il lui soit possible, Sasuke commença une suite de signe. Le disciple du serpent sourit sournoisement et accéléra encore. Il parvint à se jeter sous l'impressionnante flamme s'échappant de la bouche du noiraud pour le saturer au niveau des jambes et le faire lourdement chuter. La tête du blessé heurta violement le sol dur. Etourdi, Sasuke ne parvint pas à se défaire du médic-nin qui lui maintenait les bras le long du corps par la force de ses jambes.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer parce que je suis trop curieux de voir quels seront les résultats de cette opération mais sache que ce n'est surtout pas l'envie qui me manque. Les traîtres de ta sorte méritent la mort.

L'Uchiha se débattait toujours. Il perçu des froissements puis un petit bruit si caractéristique du geste réalisé quand on vide l'air d'une seringue.

- Tu ne risque pas de m'oublier de si tôt Sasuke. Tu m'as enlevé mon maître mais moi je vais t'enlever quelque chose qui t'es bien plus cher encore. susurra le jeune homme aux cheveux gris en enfonçant la seringue brusquement dans la jugulaire de son ennemi.

Un cri de douleur résonna dans toute la grotte. S'agrippant désespérément la gorge comme si ce geste malheureux pourrait lui permettre de faire cesser cette brûlure atroce qui se répandait lentement dans tout son corps. Sasuke suffoquait désespérément, tremblant violement. Kabuto s'était relevé et contemplait son travail d'un regard malsain. La crise dura presque une minute et puis tout sembla redevenir normal, seul restait cette fatigue intense qui semblait avoir complètement vidée l'Uchiha.

- Que m'as-tu fait ? murmura-t-il, sa voix grave trahissant son épuisement.

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? Je suis déçu, moi qui voulais t'en laisser la surprise. Et bien tu va le savoir très vite. Ricana sournoisement l'ancien assistant d'Orochimaru.

Il joignit les mains pour enchaîner une suite de signe.

- Les morsures multiples ! clama-t-il.

Une attaque à distance et un jutsu qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir déjà parer à de nombreuses reprises. Sasuke commença une suite de signe pour invoquer un bouclier de foudre. Au moment où il appela le jutsu, la même douleur que précédemment lui vrilla la tête. Il abandonna son enchaînement pour presser ses deux mains contre sa tête, la mâchoire paralysée par la souffrance. Il encaissa l'offensive de Kabuto de face, le corps à présent couverts de petite morsure de serpents.

Il lui fallu un peu de temps avant qu'il se rende compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Jamais on ne lui avait parlé de ce genre de poison, capable de brider son niveau de chakra et de lui infliger une telle douleur s'il tentait de dépasser cette limite. La fatigue lui paru encore plus grande, comme si à chaque agissement du venin coulant à présent dans ses veines on lui enlevait le double de chakra nécessaire. Maladroitement, il tenta de se relever, agrippant de ses mains égratignées par la dernière attaque le relief des pierres du tunnel.

Le jeune Uchiha se traita de tout les noms pour c'être laissé avoir si bêtement. Il s'en voulu d'avoir laissé un peu de confiance en Madara. Jamais, jusqu'à maintenant, on ne l'avait roulé de la sorte. Il avait fallu que ce soit l'un des pères de son clan qui s'en mêle pour que cela arrive enfin. Alors qu'il se hissait doucement sur ses jambes tremblantes de fatigue, le gémissement qu'il laissa échapper ne fut pas de souffrance mais bel et bien de rage.

- Je te laisse partir. Enfin dépouiller de toute cette puissance imméritée, je ne donne pas cher de ta misérable peau dans le monde des simples gens et des ninjas de basse classe. lui déclara Kabuto en souriant toujours avant de faire demi tour et de repartir en direction de la grotte.

Resté seul contre la pierre froide, tremblant et transpirant, Sasuke comprit alors toute l'ampleur des dernières paroles de l'ancien bras droit d'Orochimaru. Lui le grand nukenin de Konoha, lui le puissant héritier du clan Uchiha, il venait de se faire voler la seule chose qui comptait encore dans sa vie, son puissant chakra. Il était le descendant d'une famille reconnue pour son dôjutsu et son ninjutsu. La haine décuplée au fil des ans contre son frère et à présent encore augmentée par les circonstances se tournait à présent vers le village de Konoha. Sans son chakra, ce n'était pas juste ce projet de vengeance qui partait en fumée mais bien le sens complet de sa courte vie. Il avait tout donné pour être le plus fort, tout. Ses souvenirs avaient disparus au profit de nouvelles techniques de guerre, le peu d'émotions qu'il possédait encore laissait la place à une froideur sans nom, toute aussi meurtrière que ses attaques. Ce qu'il était aujourd'hui était tout entier dévoué à sa revanche sur la vie et tout ça s'écroulait à présent derrière ses yeux aveugles.

Lentement, il sorti du tunnel et se mit à ramper sous les troncs d'arbre, se heurtant dans certains ou se raccrochant à d'autres. Quand il fut persuadé d'avoir atteint le coteau de la colline, il se releva. La forêt était silencieuse, pas un souffle de vent pour lui signaler la présence plus ou moins proche de qui que ce soit. Malgré tout ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir la présence salvatrice de ses deux équipiers. Où étaient-ils ? Pour la toute première fois depuis la naissance de son équipe, il les soupçonna de l'avoir abandonné pour suivre Madara. Mais pouvait-il seulement leur en vouloir lui qui avait pratiquement fait pareil quelques temps plutôt ?

C'est le pas lourd de fatigue qu'il décida de se mettre en route. Il finirait bien par rencontrer quelqu'un qui lui porterait assistance. Le jeune Uchiha grimaça à cette idée. Jamais il n'avait du faire appel à l'aide de qui que ce soit et à présent il était non seulement devenu un simple humain mais en plus il était aveugle. Cette constatation l'acheva tout bonnement.


	2. Les gens changent avec le temps

****Titre :** Point de rupture  
><strong>Base :<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Hurt / Confort / Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Point de rupture 2 : <strong>****Les gens changent… avec le temps**

Il ne comptait plus les plaies qu'il s'était fait en se raccrochant, à gauche, à droite. Ses vêtements en portaient les cicatrices, quand ce n'était pas sa peau directement. Il marchait depuis une éternité lui semblait-il. La fatigue le minait et rendait ses déplacements encore plus difficiles. Son corps lui envoyait des signaux clairs depuis quelques heures déjà. Il aurait du s'arrêter depuis bien longtemps mais Sasuke, même dans cet état, restait l'homme hautain et froid qu'il était. Il n'aurait accepté de céder devant personne, pas même devant son propre corps. Marcher à l'aveugle lui demandait une débauche d'énergie incroyable. Quand il butta sur cette énième racine, il pensa que ses mains ensanglantées pourraient l'amortir. Pourtant, elles ne rencontrèrent rien et c'est tout son corps qui bascula en avant. Il se mit à rouler de plus en plus vite sur cette pente forte, ses cotes heurtant quelques pierres. Le jeune Uchiha malaxa un peu de chakra pour ralentir sa chute. Il y parvint mais à partir d'un certain effort, il senti la brûlure gagner sa tête. Il jura intérieurement avant d'atterrir sur un rocher dans un craquement sinistre et d'en glisser pour finir allonger dans le lit glacé d'un ruisseau, les bras en croix.

La souffrance n'était pas dans sa tête cette fois. Il ramena précautionneusement son bras gauche à l'aide du droit contre sa poitrine. Malgré sa cécité et le fait qu'il soit allongé, il sentit monter les vertiges et une forte nausée. Un râle de douleur lui échappa alors que ses doigts palpaient délicatement son poignet gauche. Il était brisé. Cette fois-ci, il n'eu plus la force de se lever ni de bouger. En rage contre cette situation et contre lui-même, il resta allonger là, au bas de cette pente entre deux rochers, baignant à demi dans l'eau glacée qui engourdissait doucement son corps. Il ne s'endormit pas, il perdit connaissance.

* * *

><p>Quand Sakura ouvrit les yeux, elle eu un peu de peine à reconnaître l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Les murs blancs lui étaient pourtant familiers. C'est vrai, elle s'était allongée sur le lit réservé au personnel soignant souhaitant se reposer entre deux services et elle avait fini par y passer la nuit à voir la clarté du soleil levant baigné le mur voisin. S'étirant de tout son long, elle baya bruyamment. Heureusement, aujourd'hui était son dernier jour de garde. Demain, elle quitterait Konoha pour prendre une semaine de vacances dûment méritées sur les plages bordant le pays du feu à la frontière avec le pays de l'eau. Malgré le fait que la saison ne se prêterait certainement pas à la baignade, la jeune femme se réjouissait de pouvoir simplement profiter d'un moment pour elle dans un endroit si bucolique.<p>

Sa valise était pratiquement prête, il ne lui manquait plus que sa tunique bordeaux entrain de sécher à la salle de bain et cette nouvelle robe qu'elle était passée acheter à la pause de midi le jour précédent. Le programme de ses quelques jours de quiétude n'était pas arrêter cependant, elle savait déjà qu'elle se rendrait au port le plus proche pour y déguster les célèbres paniers de fruits de mer de la région et pourquoi ne ferait-elle pas un petit tour au centre de bienêtre de l'hôtel ? Un massage, des soins, toute une journée rien que pour elle. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas pris autant de temps pour sa petite personne ? Probablement une éternité, se fit-elle la réflexion tout en se levant du lit de camp.

Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient calme, il n'était pas encore sept heure du matin. Elle passa au bureau du personnel soignant pour lire les relevés de la nuit. Il n'y avait presque rien à signaler, tout c'était bien passé. Sakura fut reconnaissante que la nuit se soit si bien déroulée. Elle en était à sa quatrième nuit de garde et devait reconnaître qu'elle était épuisée. Arrivant devant la première porte de l'étage, elle commença sa tournée du matin. Monsieur Okachu était un vieillard qui se levait à sept heures tous les jours que le bon Dieu faisait, hôpital ou pas.

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencée. Les choses se dégradèrent quand on amena les blessés d'un accident de travail. Un échafaudage avait cédé sur la rue principale faisant plusieurs blessés dont trois graves qui venaient d'arriver dans le service de la jeune médecin. Elle ne vit pas défiler les heures, ce n'est que lors ce que l'une des infirmières lui demanda si elle ne partait pas en vacances qu'elle se rendit compte que son service était fini depuis une heure déjà. C'est en quatrième vitesse qu'elle se changea et retourna chez elle, dans une tour d'habitation modeste épargnée par l'attaque de Pein sur les bords du village. Une fois la valise définitivement bouclée, elle laissa un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine à Ino qui viendrait s'occuper de ses plantes et de son chat, Mizuki.

Le train serait son moyen de transport jusqu'à la côte. Elle ne l'avait que rarement utilisé jusqu'alors car il était trop lent pour les missions des shinobis mais pour cette fois, elle voulait passer une semaine de vie normale, loin de toutes ses habitudes et de ces contraintes liées au monde ninja. Sa valise brune posée à coté de ses jambes, son billet dépassant de la poche extérieure de son petit manteau rouge foncé et son écharpe fuchsia flottant sous le vent frais de cette fin d'automne, elle en inspira une pleine bouffée comme pour savourer ce début de vacances tant attendues.

Ce fut un léger souffle, à peine plus fort que le vent. Elle tourna la tête et se trouva face à un ANBU qui s'inclina respectueusement devant elle.

- Hokage-sama vous demande de toute urgence à son bureau si vous voulez bien me suivre. l'enjoignit l'homme masqué.

Sakura eu un léger soupir, la locomotive entrait en gare au même instant. Tsunade connaissait ses projets de voyage, elle en déduisit que la situation devait vraiment être grave pour qu'elle lui face louper son train. Elle hocha de la tête et l'homme commença une suite de signe qui les fit disparaître du quai pour mieux réapparaître dans le couloir devant le bureau de la Godaime. Shizune ouvrit et s'inclina tout en laissant passer la jeune femme.

L'Hokage était assise à son bureau, lisant méticuleusement une feuille recouverte d'une écriture manuscrite. La jeune femme à la chevelure rose remarqua que celle qui lui avait enseigné la médecine avait perdu un peu de poids. Depuis son réveil du coma, elle n'avait pas encore récupéré l'entier de sa forme et les cernes sous ses yeux ne faisaient que confirmer les préoccupations de l'ancienne élève. En fait, d'autres indices laissaient eux aussi transparaitre cet état de convalescence. Les cheveux blonds noués en couettes de la Godaime étaient un peu moins brillant, ses yeux bruns plus préoccupés que par le passé et cette absence totale de la moindre goutte d'alcool dans ce bureau.

- Pardonne cette convocation impromptue Sakura mais tu te doutes bien que je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour rien. déclara la sannin aux formes avantageuses.

- Effectivement, Hokage-sama. lui répondit-elle.

Tsunade tendit la lettre qu'elle lisait précédemment à son ancienne élève.

- C'est une demande de soutient médical qui nous est parvenu du Nord du pays il y a quelques heures. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Et bien… Qu'il semble très peu probable que cela n'ait aucun lien avec le monde shinobi. répondit la plus jeune tout en parcourant la missive d'un œil expert. Multiples morsures de serpent à cette saison ainsi que beaucoup de trace de combat. A une autre époque j'aurais pensé à Orochimaru pour être derrière toute cette histoire mais aujourd'hui…

- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit, pourtant je n'arrive pas être sereine vis-à-vis de cette demande. L'homme recueillit semble être dans un état critique. Je regrette que sa description soit si évasive. Il ne semble pas être un de nos ninjas mais alors qui est-il pour avoir été pris à parti dans un combat?

L'Hokage resta pensive, son visage appuyé sur sa main. Elle darda les yeux verts de Sakura de son regard déterminé.

- Je veux que tu éclaircisses cette histoire. Si tout va bien, tu seras de retour après demain.

- Et… et mes vacances ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

- Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, tu les prendras à ton retour. Je ferai faire le nécessaire pour que ta réservation soit décalée.

- Soit. Ne pu-t-elle que répondre, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Tsunade eu un sourire triste. La jeune médic-nin qui se tenait devant elle était sa digne héritière et l'une des meilleures dans sa spécialité, pourtant même les plus forts s'approchent parfois du bout du rouleau. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Après la destruction quasi-totale de Konoha, la rose ne s'était à aucun moment ménager pour permettre au plus grand nombre de s'en sortir. Elle en payait à présent le prix, sa peau trop pâle, ce regard éteint qui pourtant essayait de rester le plus joyeux possible peinait à donner le change.

- Je t'ai voulu toi parce que tu es la meilleure pour les morsures de serpent et parce que je sais que tu vas me régler ça en moins de deux et puis aussi parce que depuis la catastrophe nous avons perdu trop de bon médecin. Je suis désolée, je sais que tu as vraiment besoin de repos.

- C'est vrai… Mais je ferrai de mon mieux. tenta de se convaincre la jeune femme.

- Merci Sakura et bonne chance. l'encouragea-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Sautant de branche en branche, le vent devenu glacé lui tiraillant le visage, Sakura filait au Nord. Le village était perdu quelque part aux beaux milieux de l'épaisse forêt du pays du feu. Elle était partie voici trois heures. Son objectif ne devrait plus tarder à apparaître. Dans cette partie de la forêt, le dénivelé était bien plus variable que dans la région du village caché de la feuille. Au sommet d'une montagne, elle vit apparaître les fumées blanches sortant des cheminées. Huit maisons en tout et pour tout formait un petit agglutinement autour d'une place au centre de laquelle trônait un grand arbre magnifique. Niché au creux des vallées boisées, le village semblait avoir été construit en ces lieux pour ne pas être trouvé.<p>

Quand elle arriva à l'entrée par la seule route traversant de part en part le regroupement de maison, Sakura fut accueilli par le regard méfiant d'un forgeron travaillant à son enclume, puis par le même regard jeté cette fois par un groupe d'enfants jouant dans un tas de gravier. La jeune femme marcha jusqu'à la place à le recherche d'un bistrot ou d'une échoppe pour demandé sa route. Elle ne remarqua qu'une seule pancarte. Elle poussa la porte de ce qui devait être une auberge. Son arrivée n'était pas trop tardive il n'était que vingt heures, pourtant elle eu l'impression de déranger en voyant les visages fermés des hommes assis autour des trois tables disséminées dans la petite salle. S'accoudant au bar, la rose héla le barman.

- Je cherche le chef de ce village. Vous pouvez me dire ou je peux le trouver ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux au chef du village ? grogna un homme assis derrière elle à l'une des tables.

Sakura se retourna légèrement.

- Il a fait parvenir une demande de soutient médical à Konoha. Je suis le soutien. Répondit-elle simplement en sortant le morceau de papier attestant de la demande.

Les visages se déridèrent un peu. La méfiance laissa doucement place à du soulagement.

- Ne leur en voulez pas jeune demoiselle. Pas plus tard que ce matin, des étrangers d'allure peu recommandable sont venu ici à la recherche du jeune homme que nous avons trouvé. lui expliqua le barman.

- Pourquoi ne pas le leur avoir livré ? s'étonna la médic-nin.

- Ziki, le chien du forgeron n'a pas cessé de grogner du moment de leur arrivée à leur départ. Il sent les embrouilles ce clébard. Il ne gueule peut-être pas quand les inconnus travers le village par contre il réagit immédiatement quand il s'agit de gens mauvais et puis le chef nous avait ordonné de ne parler à personne de lui tant que Konoha n'aurait pas envoyé quelqu'un. Vous savez, il faut vraiment en vouloir pour survivre dans son état et surtout après la chute qu'il a fait. prononça pensivement un bûcheron en s'appuyant pensivement contre le bar.

- Où est-il ? s'enquit la belle médic-nin.

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous emmener. Déclara un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année en se levant de sa chaise. Shoichi ! Va prévenir le chef, il nous rejoindra là bas.

Le bûcheron acquiesça de la tête et sorti à leur suite en enfilant un vieux manteau de travail. La jeune femme suivi son guide à travers la place, puis dans une ruelle juste assez large pour qu'ils puissent marcher de front tout les deux. L'homme emprunta un vieil escalier de bois permettant d'atteindre le premier étage d'une maison d'habitation. Il frappa deux coups distincts puis deux moins forts. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent et la serrure de la porte crissa avant que le battant ne pivote sur ses gongs dans un couinement plaintif. Une vieille femme au regard mauvais apparu dans l'entrebâillement.

- Ce sont les secours envoyés par Konoha. expliqua l'homme en saluant son aînée.

- Il était temps. marmonna-t-elle en entrouvrant un peu plus la porte pour laisser entrer les deux nouveaux venus.

Contrairement aux hommes dans le bar, la méfiance continua de briller dans les deux orbes noirs de la petite vieille voutée par le temps. Suivant ses petits pas serrés, la médic-nin eut à peine le temps de constater l'austérité de l'endroit. Le mobilier était spartiate et essentiellement destiné à l'utilité de la vie de tous les jours. Tout était vieux et gris, terni par le temps. La vieille femme poussa une lourde tenture poussiéreuse au fond du couloir, dévoilant une porte vermoulue par l'humidité débouchant sur un escalier entre deux murs.

- Où nous emmène-t-elle ? questionna la jeune femme.

- C'est un passage vers une ancienne cache de contrebande qui date de la dernière guerre contre le pays de la terre. A l'époque notre village c'est retrouvé à plusieurs reprise sur la ligne de front. Fatigué de tout perdre à chaque attaque ou à chaque pillage, nous avons commencé de construire des réduits pour y entreposé se qui nous restait. Aujourd'hui, elles ne sont guère plus utilisées que comme fourre-tout.

En tête, la locataire des lieux avait allumé une lampe à pétrole et descendait prudemment les marches de pierre. Une fois arrivé en bas, probablement sous les fondations de la maison, la médic-nin remarqua une autre lampe posée à même le sol au fond de la voûte servant de plafond à l'endroit, juste à coté d'un vieux futon ou gisait une silhouette. Sakura enleva son sac à dos pour y prendre sa trousse de médecin, puis elle s'approcha lentement, la vieille à ses cotés. L'homme était pelotonné en position quasi fœtal sous une couverture. Ses cheveux noirs recouvraient son visage, il portait une chemise qui avait du être blanche à une époque mais qui à présent était tâchée de sang et de terre. Elle remarqua une attelle sommaire à son poignet gauche précieusement replié contre son tors à la peau pâle.

A présent agenouillée aux cotés du jeune homme, Sakura le repoussa doucement pour l'allonger sur le dos. Quand les cheveux noirs glissèrent et lui dévoilèrent le visage aux yeux bandés, elle ne pu retenir un cri de surprise.

- Sa… Sasuke… bégaya-t-elle maladroitement.

Les deux villageois se regardèrent, surpris. Ils le furent encore plus quand ils virent la jeune femme élevé une main menaçante au-dessus du blessé et le gifler violement.

- Réveil-toi sal traître ! rugit-elle en le frappant à nouveau.

L'Uchiha hocha faiblement la tête, cherchant du visage ce qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Il ne se sentait pas bien, ça tête lui faisait horriblement mal, ses joues le brulaient alors que dans un sursaut, il reconnu la voix qui lui hurlait de se réveiller tout en l'insultant.

- Réveil-toi ! Lâche que tu es.

- Sakura… murmura-t-il avant de gémir sous un nouveau coup de point.

Le villageois se précipita pour ceinturer la belle aux cheveux roses dont le visage était déformé par la colère. Elle le repoussa d'un coup de coude et se précipita à califourchon sur l'homme allongé, lui enserrant dangereusement la gorge entre ses mains à la force devenue célèbre. Sasuke fut pris de panique, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus difficile. Il releva maladroitement ses bras pour repousser la jeune femme mais il n'en avait presque plus la force. Le villageois revint à l'assaut et frappa la médic-nin d'un coup de bâton derrière la tête. Cette dernière lâcha prise tout en grimaçant, laissant un Sasuke haletant qui profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour la renverser. Il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle et dans un effort surhumain, il invoqua quelque chose mais sa voix était trop basse pour qu'on le comprenne. Cet effort lui arracha un râle de douleur alors qu'il sentait le mal lui monter à la tête. Il s'effondra lourdement sur la jeune femme, sentant la chaleur de son corps sous lui, cette colère sans nom bouillant en elle. Il eu un léger sourire.

- Même ainsi je suis encore le plus fort. souffla-t-il en s'évanouissant sur elle.

La médic-nin le repoussa sans problème, l'envoyant rouler contre son futon. Elle se releva, hors d'elle en constant que ce dégénéré d'Uchiha venait de perdre connaissance.

- On peut savoir se qui vous à pris ? interrogea la voix chevrotante et accusatrice de la vieille femme.

- Il est un nukenin de Konoha. Cracha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les deux villageois.

C'est alors qu'elle se heurta à une barrière invisible l'empêchant de regagner les escaliers. Elle jeta un œil rapide aux murs et constata avec rage que Sasuke avait invoqué un sceau juste avant de s'effondrer sur elle. S'en suivi plusieurs tentatives pour le faire voler en éclat mais rien n'y fit. Elle essaya encore et encore. Les deux villageois arrivèrent à lui passer son sac mais impossible pour elle de quitter cette partie de la cache et pour eux de la rejoindre. Toujours aussi en colère elle se retourna vers le traître allongé à même le sol. Certaines de ses plaies c'étaient rouverte sous le choc de son atterrissage après qu'elle l'ait repoussé. Sa respiration se faisait laborieuse, et ses poumons se soulevaient avec une difficulté qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connue. Pour dire vrai, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état même après le combat contre Zabuza, le nukenin de Kiri, il y avait de cela bien des années déjà.

De rage, elle s'assit contre le mur le plus éloigné du renégat, agissant d'une manière qui lui était profondément inhabituelle. Il aurait pu s'agir de n'importe qui d'autre, elle se serait levée et l'aurait soigné mais pas lui, pas Sasuke Uchiha, pas après tous se qu'il avait fait. Comment avait-elle pu être amoureuse d'un être au cœur si noir à l'époque ou ils formaient l'équipe sept ? Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il reviendrait? Comment avait-elle pu espérer que la promesse de Naruto puisse un jour se réaliser ?

Cet homme allongé sur les dalles froides, baignant à présent dans son sang. Elle lui vouait une haine sans nom parce qu'il avait poussé Naruto à commettre des folies pour le retrouver, parce qu'il l'avait profondément blessé dans son cœur à elle, parce qu'il était devenue si étranger à eux. Naruto était la lumière même, le soleil de sa vie, apportant cette joie et ce courage à quiconque le croise. Sasuke était devenu si sombre, si noir. Même son chakra avait changé pour devenir obscur, poisseux, dangereux pour tous ceux qui s'en approchait. La froideur qui l'habitait n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette attitude hautaine qu'il avait adolescent vis-à-vis de Naruto ou d'elle même parfois. Après le combat contre Danzou, Sakura avait pu voir la folie de son regard, la violence dont il était capable et toute la noirceur de son âme alors qu'il repoussait une fois de plus la main tendue par un Naruto qui croyait et continue de croire en lui. Ils les auraient tué tous les deux sans la moindre hésitation malgré les suppliques de Kakashi. Elle avait compris déjà bien avant que la cause de Sasuke était perdue. De tout son cœur et par tout les moyens possibles, elle avait tenté de détourner Naruto de cette chimère. Sasuke ne reviendrait jamais, il sombrait dans l'enfer de ses projets de vengeances et la rose ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il y entraîne son meilleur ami. Sasuke était mort pour elle, il n'en restait que cet être super puissant ne connaissant plus que le mot vengeance. Il n'en restait plus que ce corps allongé par terre, peinant à inhaler chaque bouffée d'air nécessaire à sa survie.

Sakura sourit, d'un sourire carnassier, presque animal. Elle jubilait quasiment.

- Tu vois enfin ce que ça fait d'être à terre, de mordre la poussière. Je ne sais pas qui t'as mis dans cet état mais je le remercie. Il aurait du t'achevé pour éviter que Naruto continue à te poursuivre sans relâche. Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Sa voix résonna dans le caveau, les deux villageois étaient remontés, intimidés par la folie soudaine de la jeune médic-nin. Ses yeux verts fixaient sans relâche le visage blême aux yeux bandés. Elle resta ainsi pendant presque toute la nuit à le darder de son regard le plus mauvais. Sakura ne se savait pas l'âme d'une meurtrière mais en présence de cet être qui avait démoli une partie de sa vie, de celle son meilleur ami et même un peu de celle de Kakashi leur sensei de l'époque, elle se sentait capable de tout.

Durant la nuit, le chef du village passa pour lui raconter les circonstances de la découverte du nukenin. Elle l'écouta à peine, lui répondit juste le strict minimum, son regard toujours vissé sur le blessé. La fatigue accumulée par les derniers évènements et cette trop longue période sans repos eurent raison d'elle. Elle s'endormit, la tête sur son sac de voyage dans lequel elle avait fourré en vitesse le contenu de sa valise de vacances.

* * *

><p>Un gémissement l'éveilla au petit matin. Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux, ses réflex de kunoichi parfaitement opérationnels. De l'autre coté de ce qui était devenu sa cellule, elle vit Sasuke tenter de se redresser pour dégager son bras gauche de sous son propre corps. L'effort lui arracha encore un râle qu'il essaya de retenir de toutes ses misérables forces. Son bras droit tremblait de fatigue. Il allait y parvenir quand son équilibre précaire céda sous son propre poids. Le choc sur la fracture lui arracha un véritable cri de douleur suivit par de profond halètement. La sueur perlait sur son visage, son corps parcouru par des spasmes tremblait sporadiquement.<p>

Sakura le regarda faire encore une fois. Cet état de fatigue était inquiétant chez un homme de son acabit et puis ce bandage sur ses yeux piquait sa curiosité. Après un soupir de résignation, elle se leva et marcha en direction de son ancien équipier. Ce dernier entendit les pas. Tout en cherchant un moyen de se relever, il se protégea le visage de son seul bras valide. Il lui était impossible de se concentrer sur la possible venue d'un coup tant ça tête lui faisait mal et que son corps lui échappait. Dans un geste brusque, sans ménagement mais pas pour autant destiné à le faire souffrir comme la nuit précédente, Sakura l'attrapa par les aisselles, le retourna puis le traîna jusque sur la paillasse. Elle vit qu'il se retenait de laisser échapper toutes plaintes à chaque fois que son corps meurtri éprouvait de la douleur. Une fois allongé sur le dos, elle retourna chercher son sac et s'agenouilla à ses cotés. La température de son front sous ses doigts experts l'alarma immédiatement. Il était brûlant de fièvre, souffrait de complications pulmonaires et après examen ses réserves de chakra étaient au plus bas.

- Fiche moi la paix, Sakura ! lui ordonna-t-il, détournant la tête pour échapper à ses mains.

- Imbécile, tu ne te souviens pas que tu m'as enfermé avec toi dans cette cave ? Au début, je me suis dit que j'allais te laisser crever et puis tes gémissements de gamin m'ont réveillé et je me suis dis que je ferais mieux de te faire taire moi-même.

La voix de la femme avait claqué froidement. Sasuke en trembla, jamais il n'avait perçu autant de détermination dans la voix de son ancienne co-équipière ou peut-être que ce fut parce qu'il ne pouvait pas voire son visage et qu'il devait uniquement se fier au son et au toucher de la cette dernière.

C'est toujours sans ménagement qu'elle lui arracha sa chemise mettant à jour ses cotes violacées, les cicatrices des morsures, les plaies résultantes de son errance dans la forêt et puis une maigreur qu'il n'avait pas lors de leur dernière rencontre qui remontait à presque un mois. Quand elle s'attaqua au bandage enserrant sa tête, il lui saisit les mains, les broyant de toutes ses forces.

- N'y touche pas ! Gronda-t-il.

- Je suis médic-nin au cas où tu ne le saurais pas. S'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant de sa prise.

- Pas avant trois semaines… murmura-t-il en déglutissant difficilement.

Elle le gifla à nouveau violement. Pétrie de colère par l'attitude incompréhensible de son ancien équipier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Hein ? Pourquoi me retenir si tu m'empêche de faire mon travail ? Tu veux crever ici ? Et bien soit mais laisse moi partir. Il y a de nombreuses personnes qui ont bien plus besoin de mes capacités qu'un vulgaire traître aussi diminuer que toi.

L'Uchiha ne réagit pas. Déconcertée parce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lire quoique ce soit en lui tant il avait changé depuis la lointaine époque de l'équipe sept, elle se mit à ranger son matériel, repliant méthodiquement sa sacoche de médecin. Elle allait nouer le lacet de cuire quand la main de Sasuke lui agrippa son poignet droite.

- Fais-ce que tu peux. Souffla-t-il en déposant gauchement sa main sur son cou, à hauteur de l'injection de Kabuto.

Le jeune homme laissa retomber lourdement son bras sur le matelas avant de rajouter imperceptiblement ;

- Ou alors tues-moi…

Sakura se retroussa les manches, invoqua un voile de chakra vert qu'elle utilisa pour passer en revue chaque partie du corps du jeune homme allongé devant elle. En plus de ses découvertes du matin même, elle se rendit compte que Sasuke souffrait en fait de deux types de blessures. Celle des trop nombreux combats enchaînés dernièrement et lui demandant à chaque fois le maximum de débauche de puissance. Et puis celles qu'ils s'étaient faits ces derniers jours. Si les premières pouvaient expliquer en partie un niveau de chakra aussi faible, rien ne lui expliquait pourquoi le seuil vital de ses réserves ne remontait pas. Les morsures commençaient à s'infecter, leur venin n'était pas mortel mais si elle ne les soignait pas leur dégénérescence serait fatale. La fièvre était forte, signe que son corps se battait contre un intrus. Serait-il tombé malade ? Au vue de son état déplorable, c'était fort possible. La meilleure solution était un traitement béton comme elle savait si bien les faire. A coût de chakra, elle allait parcourir tout les points névralgiques de son systèmes pour les remettre en état chacun leur tour. La seule chose qui la chiffonnait un peu était ce pansement autour des yeux de Sasuke qui l'empêchait de voir se qui se trouvait dessous. Elle fut convainque que ce n'était pas lui qui c'était fait ce bandage. Un médic-nin s'en était chargé et avait protégé son opération en imbibant le tissus d'un sceau empêchant la jeune femme de voir se qui se passait là-dessous. Tant pis, elle en parlerait avec le blessé quand il irait mieux.

D'un claquement, elle entre choqua ses mains faisant naître des gants de chakra vert.

- Je commence. Lâcha-t-elle simplement.

L'Uchiha lui répondit par un simple grognement.

Elle posa ses mains d'expertes sur la gorge du blessé. Sasuke voulut parler, crier, pleurer. La souffrance était insupportable. Tout son corps se cambra alors qu'un long hurlement de douleur lui déchirait les cordes vocales. Sa tête se balançait violement de tout cotés. La médic-nin eu un instant de panique. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle manifestation. Elle intensifia la puissance de chakra se qui ne fit qu'hurler plus douloureusement son ancien équipier. Du sang se mit à couler de ses blessures, le bandeau sur ses yeux se tinta de rouge lui aussi.

- Sa… Sakura… Pitié…. lâcha-t-il entre deux cris de douleur.

Et soudain, il retomba, inerte.

- Non ! Hurla-t-elle. Non, pas maintenant !

Le cœur de Sasuke venait de lâcher. Elle ne sentait plus la moindre pulsation. Au vue de la réaction du jeune homme à son chakra médical, elle rejeta tout de suite l'idée de l'utiliser pour faire office d'électrochoc. Elle agrippa son sac de voyage, le retourna à coté d'elle pour y saisir une boîte grise. Elle l'ouvrit, plaça les électrodes sur les pectoraux de l'Uchiha. Pour une fois, elle fut heureuse d'avoir encore oublié de rendre ce matériel à l'hôpital. Une fois tout installé, elle appuya sur le bouton rouge qui envoya une décharge dans l'organisme du blessé. Tout son corps se cambra mais rien ne s'en suivit. Sakura enragea et commença les manœuvres de bouche à bouche pendant que l'appareil se rechargeait. Ce n'est qu'à la troisième décharge que le cœur du jeune homme se remit à battre. Professionnelle jusqu'au bout, Sakura s'assura que tout danger était écarter avant de se relever, marchant à reculons et sentant toute la pressions des derniers instants s'échapper sous forme de tremblements secouant ses mains. Ce n'est qu'une fois assise sur les marches de l'escalier qu'elle se rendit compte que le sceau de Sasuke avait disparu.

D'un pas lent, elle gravit les marches de pierres et regagna le petit appartement. La vieille femme s'affairait dans la cuisine et ne leva même pas la tête quand elle entra dans la pièce.

- Quel est l'hôpital le plus proche ? s'enquit la jeune médic-nin.

- Hm… Je dirais Endo. Bougonna l'ancienne en terminant de verser du riz dans les bols. Vous allez l'emmenez ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, son état est bien trop grave pour que je m'en charge seule ici.

- Vous allez le livrer. Affirma la locataire des lieux.

- Pardons ?

- Vous allez le livrer, c'est un nukenin. N'ai-je pas raison ? Alors ne le rafistolez pas trop si de toute manière il va se faire exécuter… lâcha-t-elle encore.

Sakura ne su guère trop quoi répondre. Cette femme venait de lui faire prendre conscience d'une réalité dont elle connaissait les moindres détails et qui pourtant la mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Sasuke soit juger pour haute trahison et condamné à mort très probablement qui créait ce mal aise. C'était le fait que Naruto lui en voudrait toute sa vie si elle ramenait leur ancien équipier à Konoha sans l'avoir prévenu, sans laisser aucune chance à l'Uchiha de se racheter. Pourtant c'était un traître, un meurtrier, il ne subsistait plus la moindre parcelle de souvenir heureux dans son passé. Ses yeux froid n'avait pas montré le moindre regret quand il avait essayé de la tuer sous le pont ou avait eu lieu le combat conte Danzou. Si Naruto ne l'avait pas sauvée, Sasuke l'aurait poignardé sans hésiter et puis le jeune homme aux cheveux de blé et au regard bleu azur avait parlé à son ancien ami. Un instant, elle cru que les paroles du jinchuuriki porteraient du fruit mais à chaque fois, la folie de Sasuke lui répondait. Elle n'avait plus espoir qu'il change de route un jour et qu'il revienne parmi les siens.

Si Sasuke ne l'avait pas encore tué c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait cruellement besoin d'elle en ce moment même. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il devait se savoir en aussi piètre état pour qu'il se risque à être trouvé par de simple villageois ou alors il se savait en grand danger et avait choisi d'agir à l'inverse de sa logique pour berner son ennemi. Son intelligence n'avait d'égale que son puissant chakra. Tant qu'il était aussi profondément atteint dans sa santé, elle savait qu'elle pourrait garder le dessus mais s'il daignait se servir de ses yeux ou si sa réserve de chakra se reformait un peu trop, il la tuerait avec aisance. Elle réfléchi très vite. Ninja de très haut niveau rimait forcément avec récupération facilitée. Tant que son niveau de chakra n'atteignait pas un certain seuil, il ne pourrait pas se servir de son puissant dôjutsu. Elle estima qu'en une semaine dans un hôpital et soigné avec des moyens décents, il aurait probablement regagné des réserves suffisantes pour qu'il redevienne dangereux.

Tout c'était passé trop vite mais il fallait qu'elle prenne rapidement une décision. Effectivement, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à livrer son ancien équipier dans l'état ou il était mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus prendre le risque de mettre sa propre vie en danger. Elle rejoindrait Endo et y resterait une semaine. Là-bas, le temps pour réfléchir ne manquerait pas et puis elle se dit qu'elle arriverait peut-être à quelque chose avec lui. Pourtant cette fois-ci, elle se promit qu'elle n'agirait pas de manière si prévisible. Elle n'essaierait pas de le résonner à coup de pleurs et de suppliques. Cette Sakura là avait grandi et les derniers évènements lui avaient prouvé que ce n'était définitivement pas l'angle d'attaque à exploiter et bien soit, elle l'attendrait sur un terrain tout autre. L'ignorance la plus totale.


	3. Jusqu'à comprendre

****Titre :** Point de rupture  
><strong>Base :<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Hurt / Confort / Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Point de rupture 3 : <strong>Jusqu'à comprendre**

Le chef du village se montra particulièrement serviable, trop heureux de voir cet homme recherché quitter son territoire. On mit à leur disposition une vieille charrette et un cheval tout aussi vénérable. Une fois arrivé à Endo, un membre du village viendrait récupérer le véhicule.

Sakura pris le temps de dispensé le maximum de soins au blessé. Elle nettoya ses blessures, les désinfecta et lui posa une attelle plus adaptée au poignet. Elle changea le pansement recouvrant les yeux de Sasuke. Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'attarder sur se qui lui apparaissait à présent comme une véritable opération et non pas une simple blessure. Le temps lui manquait et ce n'était pas ce point là qui mettait la vie de l'Uchiha en péril mais bien sa réaction au chakra médical. Emballé dans d'épaisse couverture, on le sorti de la cache sur un brancard de fortune pour le déposer au fond de la charrette sur un lit de paille. Une toile huilée fut tendue par-dessus le corps inanimé. Sous l'abri, Sakura pouvait s'y tenir assise en cas de nécessité.

La route fut longue et périlleuse. Mal entretenue, la chaussée était particulièrement détériorée se qui secouait vivement la carriole. De temps à autre, la médic-nin se retournait pour veiller son chargement. Ils roulaient depuis presque trois heures quand la voix enrouée de l'Uchiha lui parvint. Elle stoppa la voiture et se glissa sous la toile. A la façon dont il dodelinait de la tête, elle comprit qu'il était en plein rêve. Ses paroles n'étaient pas distinctes, cependant au ton de sa voix elle comprit que le rêve de devait pas être joyeux. Profitant d'un instant de calme, elle posa sa main sur le front poisseux du jeune homme. La fièvre regagnait du terrain. Elle humidifia une compresse avec l'eau de sa gourde et en profita pour faire boire le blessé par la même occasion. Ce ne fut pas chose aisé. Presque la moitié du récipient termina dans son cou. Ils reprirent la route et moins d'une heure plus tard, la petite ville d'Endo se trouvait en contrebas sur le bord de l'immense pleine forestière recouvrant toute une partie du pays du feu.

La journée déjà bien avancée, ils arrivèrent dans la rue principale emplie de brouhaha et de gens. Sakura soupira profondément. Quelle idée d'arrivé un jour de marcher. Heureusement pour elle, l'hôpital se trouvait sur une rue parallèle praticable. Un ninja lui indiqua la direction à prendre. La jeune femme ne s'attendait certes pas à un bâtiment aussi impressionnant que l'hôpital de Konoha au vue de la taille de la ville mais elle ne s'attendait pas non-plus à cette petite maison qui devait contenir tout au plus deux étages pour un volume d'une villa standard. Une fois arrêtée devant la porte d'entrée. Elle se demanda si on ne l'avait pas mal dirigée.

La porte qui s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de sonner laissa apparaître une grosse femme à la cinquantaine bien tassée dans une tenue blanche d'infirmière.

- On peut vous aider ? demanda-t-elle avec un fort accent du pays de la terre.

- Je… oui, bien sur. J'ai un blessé à l'arrière de la charrette.

- Vous êtes d'où ? s'enquit la soignante, soupçonneuse.

- De Konoha. Je suis médic-nin. On m'a chargé d'aller soigner un blessé dans un village mais son état est trop préoccupant pour que je puisse le faire seule là-bas. Je me suis donc rendu dans cette ville qui était la plus proche. Expliqua calmement la jeune demoiselle.

Au son des dernières paroles, la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus grand, laissant apparaître une autre infirmière. Celle-ci était grande, filiforme et probablement encore plus vieille que celle tenant la porte ouverte.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? maugréa une voix masculine provenant du fond de la bâtisse.

- Une médecin de Konoha avec un blessé grave, docteur Ranzuki ! expliqua la seconde infirmière.

Un pas lent et lourd se fit entendre sur le parquet de la demeure. Sakura fut étonné par le physique du docteur qui se tenait à présent devant elle. Il devait avoir près de quatre-vingt ans, mesurait sa taille et portait une longue chemise blanche de l'ancienne école, son stéthoscope autour du coup. Il boitait bas de la jambe gauche et trois profondes lardasses lui marquait le visage sur la moitié droite de ce dernier. Ses petits yeux noir caché derrière d'épais sourcils blancs la scrutèrent à leur tour.

- Vous me paraissez bien jeune pour être médecin jeune femme. lui fit-il remarquer.

- Et vous bien vieux pour encore exercer. Lui rétorqua-t-elle fatiguée par cette constante méfiance qu'on lui portait partout ou elle se rendait depuis le début de cette mission.

Le vieil homme ne silla pas, puis il sourit et se mit à rire.

- Allons donc, pardonnez nous cet accueil un peu froid mais nous avons des consignes de sécurité stricte aussi loin de Konoha. La vie n'est pas toujours aussi évidente que dans un village caché. Montrez-moi votre blessé ! s'exclama-t-il en enfilant ses lunettes.

Sakura lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé depuis la découverte du jeune shinobi jusqu'à son arrivée ici. Elle omit cependant de lui préciser que le ninja allongé à l'arrière de cette charrette était quelqu'un de particulièrement rechercher et accessoirement tout aussi dangereux. Le vieux médecin auscultât à son tour le blessé mais de manière traditionnelle. Sakura en déduisit qu'il n'était pas médic-nin.

- Miho ! Sugi ! Préparez les chambres du fond au deuxième. Ce jeune homme et son médecin vont rester parmi nous quelque temps. Ordonna Ranzuki. Quand à vous belle demoiselle je pense que vous devez manier aisément le chakra au vue de votre bandeau. Pourriez-vous m'aider à le porter jusqu'à son lit ?

- Bien entendu. Merci beaucoup. Répondit Sakura en agrippant les bords de la couverture se trouvant de son coté.

Le vieil homme fit de même et un léger voile vert se créa sous le corps du blessé pour alléger leur charge.

* * *

><p>Le soleil se couchait sur la forêt éclatante des milles couleurs de l'automne. La nuit serait froide, pas un nuage dans le ciel pour venir empêcher les étoiles de scintiller. Le thé bouillant créait une douce vapeur qui s'étiolait dans l'air de la chambre. Sakura se détourna du spectacle que lui offrait la nature pour se concentrer sur celui du vieux docteur entrain d'ausculter l'Uchiha. Elle sourit. Du bout de ses doigts osseux, il palpait le corps du malade avec une grande dextérité. De temps à autre, il notait quelques mots dans son petit carnet, puis il reprenait. Délicatement, il commença de démonter le pansement recouvrant les yeux du malade.<p>

- Je ne suis pas sur que cela soit une très bonne idée. Il n'aime vraiment pas que l'on s'approche de trop près de ses yeux. fit remarquer la kunoichi en s'approchant du lit.

- Peut-être bien que oui mais pour le moment il est inconscient et j'ai besoin de voir se qu'il cache là-dessous pour pouvoir donner mon diagnostique. Il faut toujours profiter quand un patient est inconscient, cela nous permet de faire notre travail plus rapidement sans être constamment déranger par ses remarques. Expliqua-t-il en souriant.

Sakura l'observait avec intérêt. Elle avait toujours utilisé le chakra par mesure de rapidité et de sécurité. Certes elle avait appris la médecine traditionnelle mais jamais elle n'avait eu à traiter un patient dans un état pareil uniquement avec ce savoir. Le docteur Ranzuki se redressa en se frottant la barbe pensivement. Il replaça le bandage, nota encore quelques remarques sur son calepin, puis il se dirigea vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains. Il fit signe à Sakura de le suivre.

Une fois dans son bureau à l'étage inférieur, il s'assit derrière le meuble de travail ancestral et s'appuya sur ses coudes avant de commencer de parler.

- Dites-moi Mademoiselle Haruno, ce jeune homme est-il un de vos proches ?

- Il… Il l'a été, il y a longtemps. Nous étions dans la même équipe lors de notre formation de shinobi. Pourquoi ?

- Je tenais à savoir quels étaient vos liens avant de vous donner mes résultats. Tout en sachant que vous faites vous aussi partie du corps médical, je sais d'hors et déjà que je ne vous ménagerai pas dans mes paroles.

Il sorti un étui à cigare de sa poche et en alluma un.

- Sans prendre en compte le fait que ce jeune homme est probablement un ninja, je peux déjà vous dire qu'il est dans un état de fatigue physique que je n'ai jamais pu constater chez des personnes de son âge. Inutile de vous dire que les cicatrices qu'il présente laissent à penser qu'il a subit déjà un grand nombre de combat. Peut-être qu'à Konoha vous avez l'habitude de voir ce genre d'état. Quand à moi, je pense que s'il ne prend pas des mesures strictes rapidement pour se remettre en forme, il ne va pas tenir le coup encore bien longtemps. Ce n'est probablement pas son chakra qui lui manquera mais c'est son organisme qui va céder le premier ou son état mental mais ça je n'ai pas pu l'analyser.

Sakura hocha doucement de la tête. Elle était en plein accord avec son confrère.

- En ce qui concerne l'opération qu'il semble avoir subit. Je pense qu'on lui à fait quelque chose qui s'apparente à une transplantation. Il me semble que c'est une pratique courante parmi certains ninjas ?

- Courante est un grand mot mais cela peut effectivement arriver. répondit la jeune femme étonnée que Sasuke puisse se lancer dans ce genre d'opération.

- Les morsures de serpents, vous les avez parfaitement soignées. Elles commencent doucement à cicatrisée. Par contre les ecchymoses sur ses cotes sont particulièrement préoccupantes. fit-il remarquer.

- Cela fait partie des premières choses que je voulais soignée mais au vue de sa réaction à mon chakra, j'ai bien été obligée de les laisser ainsi et de simplement leur administrer un peu de baume.

Le vieille homme se frotta la tempe de son indexe gauche.

- En arriver à un arrêt cardiaque en voulant soigner quelqu'un. Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler même à l'époque ou je servais sur le front lors de la guerre contre le pays de la terre et pourtant on en a vu des horreurs, je vous l'assure.

Sakura nota le voile de tristesse qui passa tout à coup dans les yeux fatigués du vieillard. Cette guerre avait laissé des cicatrices profondes un peu partout sur son chemin. Certaines sur les visages des hommes et d'autres au plus profond de leurs âmes. Elle n'avait pas connu cette sombre époque et elle sentait la crainte montée en elle à l'idée que de telles horreur puissent à nouveau se dérouler. L'attaque du village de Konoha lui avait déjà donné un solide aperçu des malheurs de la guerre.

- Auriez-vous un peu de matériel pour faire des analyses ? Je souhaiterais faire des recherches au niveau de son sang notamment. demanda la médic-nin en sortant de sa torpeur.

- Nous n'avons pas grand-chose mais je pense que vous arriverez à des résultats avec notre matériel aussi rudimentaire soit-il. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer notre « laboratoire ».

* * *

><p>Le réveil de Sasuke se fit en douceur. Ce furent les jappements d'un chien dans la cours du bâtiment médical qui le tirèrent de son sommeil. L'esprit encore cotonneux d'avoir tant dormis, il lui fallu presque une heure avant qu'il se sente complètement éveillé. Son odorat lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait très probablement dans une chambre d'hôpital. Désinfectant, draps propre et cette sensation de flottement que procurent les antidouleurs suffisamment puissant pour permettre cette impression et qui ne se trouvent pas chez le premier venu. D'un geste las, il voulu palper son visage, le pansement sur ses yeux aussi. Ce simple mouvement déclencha une vague de souffrance qui lui parcouru tout le bras. C'est alors que tout son corps sembla s'éveiller pour lui montrer dans quel triste état il se trouvait. Le jeune Uchiha eu l'impression que chacun de ses os avaient été méticuleusement brisés un à un, que tous ses muscles étaient au bord de la rupture et puis cet épuisement qui le terrassait de seconde en seconde.<p>

C'est à cet instant que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Le jeune homme se figeât. Un pas léger mais volontaire s'approcha de son lit. Le bruit d'un plateau métallique déposé non-loin de sa tête, un froissement de vêtement et ses draps qui s'écartèrent. Sasuke frissonna. Il ne faisait pas chaud dans cette chambre ou peut-être que son corps était encore en semi léthargie.

- Je sais que tu es réveillé. lâcha une voix qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

Un morceau de métal froid fut déposé sur sa poitrine. Il resta un moment au-dessus de son cœur puis il se déplaça sur d'autres parties de son anatomie. Les doigts de la jeune femme enchaînèrent à la suite de l'instrument, palpant ses cotes toujours aussi douloureuses. Une odeur forte et relaxante lui empli les narines, un baume réchauffant doucement ces flans meurtris. Sakura lui massa fermement le tors, la force de ses mains arrachant des grimaces de douleur à son ancien équipier.

- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas le chakra. demanda-t-il dans un hoquet de souffrance.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? soupira la jeune femme.

- Me souvenir de quoi ? cracha-t-il froidement.

- De ça ! s'exclama-t-elle durement.

La médic-nin lança une quantité standard de chakra guérisseur dans le ventre du noiraud. La réaction fut immédiate, il se tordit de douleur en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Haletant, peinant à reprendre son souffle, le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre son. La médic-nin replaça le drap sur le corps encore tremblant et reprit le plateau. Juste avant de sortir, la voix enrouée de Sasuke murmura faiblement ;

- Que m'as-tu fais ?

Elle ricana froidement.

- Sasuke, te voilà devenu bien puéril. Reprocher tes erreurs aux autres, ce n'était pas dans tes habitudes autrefois. Il faut croire que tu es tombé bien bas pour en arriver là.

Il voulu lui répondre tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle mais la porte claqua avant qu'il ait eu le temps de cracher son fiel. Une grimasse rageuse lui déforma le visage l'espace d'un instant, puis il reprit son masque de froideur habituel. L'épuisement se chargea du reste. Quand bien même il aurait voulu parler, ses forces ne lui en auraient pas laissé l'occasion. Il se sentit à nouveau profondément exténué, faible. Il s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Accoudée au cadre de la fenêtre, regardant les flocons de la première neige recouvrir tout doucement la petite ville, Sakura tenait sa tasse de thé bouillant entre ses doigts fins. Un lourd volume de médecine trônait sur la table de travail derrière elle, pèle mêle avec de nombreuse notes manuscrites. Elle inspira lentement, puis se retourna pour contempler une semaine de travail de recherche. Abattue n'était pas le bon adjectif pour la qualifier à cette instant. Elle n'éprouvait pas vraiment de remord à ne pas trouver de traitement pour soigner l'Uchiha plus rapidement. Seul demeurait cette curiosité latente. Comment diable avait-on pu rendre le dernier héritier du tout puissant clan à l'éventail allergique au chakra médical ? Dans son fort intérieur, elle était persuadée que ce n'était que la pointe de l'iceberg, soupçonnant le blessé d'en savoir plus mais comment aurait-elle pu avoir accès à cela si ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole depuis presque cinq jours.<p>

- Je me demandais quel était votre petit jeu ? l'interpela le docteur Ranzuki depuis le seuil de la porte. Peut-être que le reste de l'hôpital pourrait y participer ? J'aurais enfin un moyen de faire taire mes deux bavardes invétérées qui me servent d'infirmière.

La médic-nin resta imperturbable, esquivant une réponse qu'elle ne savait de toute manière pas vraiment comment formuler.

- Vous vous connaissez. N'ai-je pas raison ? Non seulement vous vous connaissez mais en plus de cela, je parierais mon diplôme de médecin que vous avez été proche. Je ne sais pas si il s'agit d'une nouvelle manière de soigner à Konoha mais je puis vous assurer qu'ici laissez un patient dans le mutisme le plus complet pendant presque une semaine ne fait pas partie de la palette des soins.

Le vieil homme sorti de la pièce. Ses reproches flottant encore dans le bureau qu'il avait mis à la disposition de la jeune femme. Cette dernière passa une main fatiguée dans sa belle chevelure rose. D'un œil accablé, elle contempla son reflet dans la vitre. Elle eu de la peine à se reconnaître, les cernes sous ses yeux n'ayant fait qu'augmenter tout comme la pâleur de son visage. Il pouvait lui faire toutes les remontrances qu'il voulait, elle ne pouvait pas mouvoir la langue de Sasuke à sa place à moins d'un miracle et puis si pendant des années c'était elle qui avait toujours fait le premier pas, aujourd'hui il en allait autrement. Son ancien équipier devrait mériter l'aide qu'il s'attendait à recevoir de la frêle jeune femme dont il avait le souvenir en tête. L'époque ou elle se serait traînée à ses pieds pour quémander le peu d'attention qu'il voulait bien lui donner était belle et bien révolue.

Au bout du couloir, le grincement de la porte de la chambre du blessé la tira de son spleen. Ranzuki entra dans la pièce sans se faire prier. Sasuke attentif à cette démarche qui ne pénétrait que rarement en ces lieus, se tendit imperceptiblement à l'affut du moindre danger. Le médecin pris soins de bien refermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha du lit, pris le poult du malade et fit encore quelques petites vérifications avant d'enfin parler au patient.

- Je sais que vous m'entendez, jeune homme. Je suis devant un profond dilemme voyez-vous. Je suis un simple médecin pas un ninja. Je suis donc habitué à soigner de manière traditionnelle. Votre collègue qui prends soins de vous depuis presque une semaine se débrouille elle aussi très bien dans cette discipline même si elle me soutient ne pas être habituée à le faire.

Le vieil homme retira les draps recouvrant le corps pâle du shinobi d'un coup sec. D'un touché expert, il analysa l'état des cotes brisées de ce dernier.

- Elle est vraiment très douée cette petite. Ce qui m'amène à mon dilemme comme je disais précédemment. Comment une jeune soignante aussi talentueuse qu'elle passe des heures à potasser des livres de médecine sur le flux du chakra qu'elle a fait venir en express depuis Konoha sans pour autant vous adressez le moindre mot ?

Toujours avec expérience, le médecin changea les pansements sur les coupures qui n'avaient pas encore cicatrisées.

- Je pense qu'elle est en tord sur cette manière d'agir mais je pense que vous y êtes largement pour quelque chose. Je devine sous votre froideur une logique implacable car si vous avez pris le risque qu'elle vous découvre c'est que vous saviez que Konoha enverrait quelqu'un au moins d'aussi doué qu'elle. Peut-être même espériez-vous que ce soit justement elle qui vous soigne.

De sa main droite, le vieil homme releva le bandage sur les yeux du ninja toujours muet et sans réaction. Les rougeurs présentes les premiers jours s'estompaient gentiment mais sûrement.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez quelqu'un de puissant et de recherché. Sachez que dans l'état des choses actuelles rien ne l'empêche de vous livrer et ce peut importe l'état dans lequel vous êtes en ce moment même. Je crois pouvoir dire sans la moindre hésitation que c'est une grâce qu'elle vous fait de soigner vos blessures ici et non pas à la prison de Konoha. Sachez encore une chose, je ne la connais que depuis votre arrivée mais je suis persuadé que si vous ne vous décidez pas à collaboré, elle vous laissera purement et simplement choir entre les mains de l'ANBU.

Ranzuki laissa son regard parcourir le corps du combattant allongé là pendant quelques secondes, puis il replaça les draps et s'en retourna vers la sortie.

- La balle est dans votre camp, jeune homme.

Sasuke écouta le pas lent et inégale du vieux médecin s'éloigner dans le couloir. Sa première réaction fut de reléguer le sermon dont il venait de profiter dans le coin le plus éloigné de son esprit. Décidément Sakura n'avait pas changé, elle avait encore besoin de l'aide d'autrui pour la défendre. C'est un sifflement moqueur directement adressé à la jeune femme qui résonna dans le calme de la chambre. Ce n'est qu'une fois la journée terminée, après le traditionnel passage de la rose, vers vingt heures, qu'il comprit les mises en garde du médecin de manière nouvelle. Un peu plus attentif à la manière dont elle s'était occupée de lui, il comprit que dans les gestes de la jeunes médic-nin il n'y avait qu'une douceur forcée à son égard. La prise de conscience lui fit l'effet d'un coup de point dans l'estomac. Sakura devait se contraindre pour lui donner des soins dignes de ce nom, évitant de justesse certains gestes prompt à réveiller quelques douleurs. Il comprit que la jeune femme éprouvait encore moins de considération à son égard qu'elle n'en aurait eu pour un inconnu, l'aversion qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était palpable et cela Sasuke ne l'en aurait jamais cru capable. Au fond de lui, un dernier lambeau d'humanité avait gardé le frêle espoir qu'entre les mains de la jeune femme, il soit toujours en sécurité, à l'abri du reste du monde comme quand elle le soignait après les missions de l'équipe sept. L'espoir n'était plus. Que lui restait-il dans ce domaine qui le raccroche encore à quelque chose d'autres que la vengeance dont il s'était fait l'instrument ?

Le silence de la chambre se fit plus oppressant, cette sensation de calme chaleureux se transforma en une solitude glaciale. Les draps lui parurent plus rugueux, l'odeur des baumes moins apaisante et alors que la nuit recouvrait inexorablement le village, elle jeta aussi son voile d'ombre sur l'âme du nukenin. Sasuke frissonna au contact d'un état qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis de longues années, la vulnérabilité face à un monde qu'il devait affronté seul, la solitude d'une enfance sans famille, la violence d'un apprentissage inculqué sournoisement par un sannin devenu fou et pour finir cette isolation avec son propre esprit marqué par tant de blessure. Ce retrouvé face à lui-même, regarder dans la glace de son âme et trembler devant le reflet méconnaissable qui lui faisait face. Depuis quand Sasuke n'était pas revenu dans cette partie de son esprit ? Dix ans ? Cent ans ? Une éternité ? Le jeune Uchiha se rendit alors compte que ce qu'il contemplait dans ce miroir le mettait profondément mal à l'aise, lui renvoyant à la figure son obstination à poursuivre les chimères de la vengeance, le poussant à tuer son propre frère, l'entraînant à la suite du père de son clan et de sa folie contre Konoha.

Les tremblements se firent plus violents quand il se souvint du dernier geste de son frère avant de mourir, cette pichenette amicale qu'il lui faisait si souvent enfant et qui était la dernière de sa trop courte vie. Comment avait-il pu laisser son cadet l'haïr à ce point pour le protéger ? Comment avait-il pu quitter le village le laissant seul avec les murs de son quartier décimé, dernier survivant d'un clan célèbre alors qu'il avait à peine dix ans ? Itachi avait du profondément souffrir, tout autant si ce n'est plus que lui. Les mains pâles du derniers Uchiha agrippèrent désespérément les couvertures de son lit, se rattachant aux étoffes comme à une bouée de secours l'empêchant de se noyer définitivement dans ce trop plein de souvenir et de manques. Souvenirs indistincts de l'affection de sa mère, de la présence protectrice de son père, quand seul dans son lit trop grand pour lui il s'endormait le soir après le massacre, les cauchemars le guettant pour continuer de le torturer jusque dans son sommeil.

* * *

><p>Sakura s'éveilla en sursaut, la tête posée sur son livre, le corps courbaturé par la mauvaise position que la fatigue lui avait fait prendre. Pourtant ce n'était pas les étirements désagréables de sa colonne vertébrale qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil mais bien un bruit, une sorte de cri dans la nuit. Elle tendit l'oreille un instant, se demandant si tout cela n'était pas un rêve, au fond. Lentement, elle se leva. Quitte à se rendormir, autant le faire dans son lit. Elle prit le couloir, traversa la maison avec précaution et une fois arrivée devant sa porte, vis-à-vis de celle de l'Uchiha, elle perçu à nouveau un cri supplient provenant à son grand étonnement de la chambre de son patient.<p>

Délicatement, elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la pièce. La lune frappait le vieux parquet de bois, sa lueur pâle permettait d'y voir presque comme en plein jour. Un mouvement sur la droite lui indiqua que le jeune homme s'agitait. Après quelque pas, elle se tenait devant le lit du blessé. Son front perlait de sueur, son teint plus livide que jamais ne présageais rien de bon pourtant elle comprit immédiatement qu'il était en plein cauchemars. Ses lèvres fines s'agitaient en de longs discours à peine perceptibles. Sa tête dodelinait dans tous les sens comme si il voulait échapper à quelque chose alors que ses bras repoussaient d'invisibles menaces. D'une main experte, la médic-nin prit la température du malade. Il était bouillant, une montée de fièvre incroyablement fulgurante parce que deux heures auparavant, il était dans un état tout à fait stable et satisfaisant. Le contact de la main fraiche de son ancienne équipière déclencha une crise panique chez le nukenin qui se redressa sur sa couche, hurlant :

- Non ! Laisse-moi ! Laissez-moi tous ! termina-t-il, suppliant de sa voix qui se brisa.

Sakura eut à peine le temps de se reculer pour éviter un mouvement désarticulé du bras du jeune homme. Puis elle le vit prendre sa tête entre ses mains, un gémissement plaintif filant doucement entre ses lèvres serrées. Sa respiration se fit moins chaotique, il s'était éveillé. Redressant ses jambes pour mieux y prendre appuis de ses bras, il prit à nouveau son visage entre ses mains comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là bien vivant.

Un craquement le fit sursauter, à nouveau sur ses gardes, cherchant de la tête d'où pouvait surgir l'ennemi.

- Qui est là ? lâcha-t-il, sa voix froide et neutre comme à son habitude.

- C'est moi. balbutia la jeune femme en s'approchant avec précaution.

Sasuke eu une mimique étrange, mélange de colère et de soulagement. La médic-nin remarqua alors du sang coulant du bandage sur les yeux de son ancien équipier. Elle prit une compresse sur le chariot de soin resté non loin du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Allonge-toi, tu saignes. Murmura-t-elle en le poussant en arrière.

- Beaucoup ?

- Assez, oui. Répondit-elle en démontant le bandage.

Les compresses étaient empruntes de rouge. Elle les retira une à une en les emballant dans un morceau d'essuie tout pour éviter de salir les draps du lit. Avec application, elle nettoya le pourtour des yeux du jeune homme, retirant le rouge pour ne plus laisser que le blanc et le violet des cernes sous ses yeux. Il devait être vraiment épuisé. Elle ne se souvint pas l'avoir vu avec de telles marques de fatigue à l'époque ou elle pouvait encore remarquer ce genre de détail, avant qu'ils ne deviennent des étrangers.

- Combien de temps as-tu dis qu'il fallait que tu attendes avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux ? demanda-t-elle en plaçant les nouvelles compresses propres.

- Trois semaines.

- Encore une alors… soupira-t-elle en enroulant le bandage autour de la tête du blessé.

- Encore une… murmura-t-il.

La rose profita d'éponger la sueur sur le visage du jeune homme et sur son cou, nettoyant ainsi les dernières traces de son sommeil mouvementé. Elle le surprit à soupirer d'aise. Immédiatement elle tourna la tête, guettant la mimique de son visage à demi caché par le pansement. Une certaine quiétude s'y lisait, apportant une note de surnaturelle sur se visage qu'elle avait rarement vu exprimer autre chose que de la froideur et de la haine ces derniers temps.

- Tu vas me livrer avant, n'est-ce pas ? raisonna doucement la voix grave du noiraud.

- Pardon ?

- Tu vas me livrer avant que je ne recouvre la vue parce que une fois à nouveau opérationnelle tu n'es pas sur de pouvoir continuer à me garder ici. N'ai-je pas raison ?

- Si, tu as raison. Je ne peux me permettre que l'on me reproche de t'avoir soignée pour que tu t'enfuies après. Je ne tiens pas à être accusée de complicité. répondit-elle en replaçant les coussins sous la tête de l'Uchiha.

Il tourna doucement la tête dans la direction opposée à la jeune femme.

- Ma vue une fois recouverte ne me servira pas. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre de moi. Souffla-t-il de sa voix teinté de frustration.

N'étant pas sur d'avoir bien saisi le message, elle ouvrit de grand yeux ronds tout penaud. Elle allait lui demander de répéter quand elle se rendit compte que la grimasse qui lui tordait le visage n'était pas de la colère mais de la désillusion teintée de tristesse. S'il n'avait pas été Sasuke Uchiha, elle aurait pu concevoir qu'il soit au bord des larmes à cet instant précis. Elle rangea les instruments et les compresses puis se détourna du lit pour regagner le sien.

- Sakura ! Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils prononceront la peine de mort contre moi ? demanda-t-il juste avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

La rose ne su pas vraiment quoi répondre déstabilisée par le comportement et la question de son ancien équipier.

- Probablement que oui… s'aventura-t-elle à répondre, consciente que la réponse n'était pas probablement mais assurément.

- C'est mieux ainsi. murmura-t-il.

- Je…

- Bonne nuit Sakura. coupa-t-il, sa voix regagnant cette froideur habituelle.

- Bonne nuit Sasuke. souffla-t-elle, déçue, en refermant la porte.

Elle ne parvint pas à se rendormir cette nuit là, trop troublée par ce qui c'était passé. Lui non-plus ne dormit pas, la crainte de voir les cauchemars l'assaillir à nouveau l'oppressant et puis si il pouvait éviter d'attirer encore l'attention de Sakura dans de tel moments de faiblesse ça lui allait aussi. Certes, il devait reconnaître que sa présence avait eu quelque chose d'agréable, de lointain. Quand elle s'était occupée de lui, il avait senti que la réserve dont elle faisait habituellement preuve à son encontre n'était pas présente. Conscient que son état devait y être pour quelque chose, un peu d'attendrissement éventuellement, il se contenta de garder le meilleur de cet instant passé afin de ne pas se focaliser sur tous les autres moments, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais mais surtout mauvais.

* * *

><p>Le docteur Ranzuki remarqua un léger changement dans la relation entre les deux jeunes gens. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais il fallait un début à tout. Parfois, quelques phrases échappaient à la jeune femme, le garçon lui répondait par hochement de tête voir quelques mots. De toute évidence, parler n'était pas le fort de ce dernier. L'ambiance semblait un peu moins tendue. Le vieil homme, conscient que cela ne durerait pas éternellement, pria pour que si cela devait changer cela soit en positif.<p>

Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant que l'Uchiha puisse à nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Ses propres sens l'étonnaient par leur rapide adaptation à la situation. S'affinant pour mieux entendre et sentir, mieux toucher. Il entendait Sakura marcher dans le couloir à plus de vingt mètres, il était aussi capable de reconnaître les démarches des deux infirmières, du médecin ainsi que l'odeur de chacun des médicaments ou des baumes que la jeune médecin utilisait.

Lors ce qu'elle entra dans sa chambre, la kunoichi triturait sa blouse blanche entre ses doigts fins. Le blessé ne pouvait certes pas le voir mais il sentit une certaine gêne, un certains malaise dans l'attitude de la jeune femme.

- J'ai besoin que tu me dises quelque chose Sasuke. déclara-t-elle sur un ton plus assuré que son attitude. Il faut que je sache se qui t'es arrivé avec tes yeux. Je ne peux pas trouver pourquoi tu réagis ainsi au chakra médical si tu ne m'explique pas ce qui est arrivé.

Le blessé soupira lentement, puis il remonta ses mains au niveau de son visage pour commencer de malaxé un peu de chakra. Sakura fronça les sourcils, étonné du peu de quantité qu'il utilisait à comparé de se que ses réserves pouvait lui fournir en tant normal. Doucement, il amplifia la dose de chakra. C'est alors qu'elle le vit commencer à transpirer à grosses goutes, ensuite ce furent ses bras qui se mirent à trembler et pour finir une grimace de souffrance lui laboura le visage avant que dans une râle d'épuisement il ne relâche tout. Essoufflé, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement, il posa un bras las sur sons front.

- Je ne supporte plus non-plus mon propre chakra. Haleta-t-il difficilement.

- Comment…

- C'est un poison. La coupa-t-il avant d'enchaîner avec la véritable histoire qui l'avait conduit jusque sur ce lit.

Quand il eu terminé, Sakura ne su que dire. Dégoutée par la motivation qui l'avait poussé à cette transplantation tout comme le simple fait de cautionner ce genre d'opération, elle fut cependant touchée par ce que devait éprouver le jeune homme. Avoué à demi-mots entre les lignes de son récit, elle percevait la désolation semée par cette découverte de son incapacité à manipuler le chakra comme par le passé. Concevant aisément le vide que cela produirait chez elle si cette épreuve devait un jour lui arriver, elle n'imaginait que plus pour un puissant ninja comme lui les répercutions que cela engendrait.

- Est-ce pour cette raison que la condamnation à mort de Konoha t'importe tant ? demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha doucement la tête.

- Je ne vois pas se qui pourrait m'arriver de pire maintenant. J'ai tout perdu et le peux qu'il me restait je l'ai brûlé dans ma vengeance. Je mérite le sort qui m'attend.

- As-tu pensé à Naruto ? Crois-tu qu'il soit de cet avis lui aussi après les années qu'il a passé à te poursuivre, s'entraînant chaque jour pour devenir aussi fort que toi ?

- Je n'en sais rien… Cet idiot se doutait bien de la tournure que prendrait ma vie. Ne me dis pas qu'il a cru un seul instant que si je revenais, Konoha m'accueillerait à bras ouvert.

- Bien sur qu'il l'a cru et moi avec lui dans mon désespoir. Il aurait pu te faire réintégrer le pays du feu si tu n'avais pas continué à t'obstiner dans la vengeance, la violence et la haine. s'emporta-t-elle soudainement.

- Je ne tiens pas à parler de ça avec toi. Gronda-t-il

Sakura frappa d'un point rageur la table de chevet du malade.

- Et avec qui crois-tu que tu vas pouvoir encore en parler ? Ce n'est pas le bourreau de l'ANBU qui va te laisser t'épancher sur tes agissements quand viendra l'heure de ton exécution. Mon Dieu se que tu peux être égoïste Sasuke ! T'est-il jamais venu à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse se soucier de toi pendant tout ce temps ? Tu crois que lors ce que tu es partis tout le monde c'est dépêché de t'oublier ? On voit bien que tu n'as pas vu le visage de Naruto, sa détermination pour te pister jusqu'à la vallée de la fin. Tu n'as pas vu le regard de Kakashi s'assombrir quand ton nom était prononcé. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Hein ? Répond ! Vociféra-t-elle en l'agrippant par le col de sa chemise.

Sasuke se cramponna à l'avant-bras de ça main droite, le broyant de toute sa force.

- Il ne pouvait y avoir que vous pauvres sentimentaux pour encore penser à moi alors que je vous avais demandé de m'oublier. Vous ne pouviez et ne pourrez jamais comprendre. Railla-t-il.

Une gifle lui brula le visage, un filet de sang coulant de sa lèvre fendue par le choc.

- Effectivement, je ne te comprendrai jamais. Souffla-t-elle en en sortant de la pièce, la porte claquant à sa suite.

Le jeune homme effleura sa joue meurtrie, bouillant de colère non pas contre elle mais bien contre lui, sa vie, ce qu'il était devenu. Au loin, il entendit la démarche rageuse de la jeune femme s'affairer dans la chambre voisine. Une armoire qui s'ouvre, le cliquetis des lanières d'un sac de voyage et puis il perçu sa voix qui s'adressait au vieux médecin venant d'atteindre le seuil de la chambre.

- J'en ai fini avec lui. L'ANBU sera là sous peut, ils se chargeront de l'emmener à Konoha. Merci pour tout docteur, je suis désolée que notre rencontre ce soit faite dans ces conditions, je serais volontiers resté encore quelque temps ici.

- Très bien… Je vous souhaite un bon retour jeune femme. Répondit-il, déçu par la tournure des événements.

- Merci, bonne continuation à vous. Lança-t-elle alors qu'elle dévalait l'escalier la menant à la porte de l'hôpital, le froid de l'hiver s'engouffrant dans les couloirs.

Ce fut un tremblement d'une fraction de seconde dans son esprit trop vif pour être naïf. Il su, il su que si il n'agissait pas immédiatement, plus rien ne serait pareil. Il su qu'il mourrait pour trahison et cette idée lui parue tout à coup repoussante à souhait. La conviction que c'était la dernière chose qui pourrait lui apporter un peu de répit dans sa vie meurtrie venait de s'évanouir comme un halo de fumée. Dans un soubresaut de bon sens, Sasuke se leva et se jeta hors de la chambre dans le couloir, avançant à tâtons. Il s'encoubla, roulant dans les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Se relevant douloureusement, il s'élança vers le courant d'air froid de la porte encore ouverte sur l'extérieure. Le docteur Ranzuki l'invectiva mais il n'entendit pas. Ses pieds se prirent dans le seuil, lui écorchant les mains et les genoux quand il se réceptionna à terre.

- Sakura ! Cria-t-il de toutes ses forces

Il se redressa à nouveau, les mains en avant pour se protéger du moindre obstacle ou d'une nouvelle chute. Sa démarche maladroite, son pyjama taché de sang et de boue froide et humide, il avançait en titubant. Les passants le regardaient abasourdis, puis un murmure se rependit dans la foule. Sasuke eu un mauvais présentement quand il comprit que la rue se vidait tout à coup de tous ses passants. Il mit ses sens en éveil en quête d'une information qui pourrait lui expliquer la situation. Bientôt, il ne perçu plus que le vent chahutant quelques détritus dans la rue. Le froid le fit frissonner lui rappelant un instant qu'il était pieds nus.

Un gémissement lui fit faire volte face. Sakura, c'était elle. Il en était persuadé. Tout son corps tendu sous la concentration pour tenter de localiser la jeune femme mais rien ne vint. Un pas lent remuait la boue en s'approchant inexorablement. Ce n'était pas celui de la rose, il était plus lourd, plus masculin. L'Uchiha se mit en position de combat, prêt à parer un coup ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

- Je te retrouve enfin. Tu sais bien choisir ton personnel Sasuke. Crois-tu qu'elle me soignerait avec autant d'application si j'avais besoin de ses services ? s'enquit la voix de Madara.

- Où est-elle ? cracha le plus jeune.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes ça. T'aurait-elle tapé dans l'œil ? ricana sardoniquement le père du clan Uchiha en se déplaçant circulairement autour de son protéger.

Sasuke ne réagit pas à la pique, toujours sur ses gardes. Son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime. Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade ou alors Sakura l'avait dénoncé mais cela il ne pouvait y croire. Elle avait appelé l'AMBU, le vendre à l'Akatsuki lui semblait impossible pour une femme de sa droiture.

- Tu as une bien étrange manière de me remercier pour tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi. Tu as disparu sans que je n'aie eu l'occasion d'admirer le travail de notre nouvel associé. C'est regrettable. J'espère que tu auras au moins su profiter de tes petites vacances pour te refaire une santé.

D'un geste souple, l'homme masqué fut derrière le blessé.

- Nous allons tout de suite le savoir. Murmura-t-il à l'oreille du noiraud qui fit immédiatement demi-tour.

Déjà, Madara avait disparu et le jeune homme brassa de l'air. Un chuintement le força à se baisser, un autre le poussa à faire une parade sur le coté gauche, malmenant son bras cassé encore fragile. Il se releva immédiatement. Le froissement du manteau de son aîné lui permit d'éviter le premier coup de point qu'il aurait du recevoir en pleine tempe. Malheureusement, il ne parvint pas à esquiver celui qui le cueilli dans l'estomac. Le souffle coupé, il réussi tout juste à ne pas tomber sous le coup de pied destiné à le faire chuter. Incapable de riposter, l'Uchiha se mordit la langue au sang quand d'un crochet bien placé Madara lui frappa les cotes droites. Un peu de liquide poisseux lui remonta dans la bouche alors qu'il s'effondrait à genou, tenant désespérément son buste avec sa main gauche. Ses jambes devenues coton lui interdisaient de se relever. Un nouveau coup de pied dans le dos le fit basculer la tête dans la boue.

Sakura se libéra un instant de la main de Kabuto et hurla désespérément le nom de son ancien équipier. Sasuke toussait difficilement, le sang donnant un gout métallique au mélange de salive et de boue qu'il avait dans la bouche. Madara lui asséna encore plusieurs coups avant que le jeune homme ne perde définitivement connaissance. L'ancien assistant d'Orochimaru invoqua un jutsu étrange. Sakura se retrouva dans une sorte de grande boîte circulaire en bois. L'homme masqué traîna le corps inerte de son protéger jusqu'à la caisse. Avec l'aide de son acolyte, ils l'y jetèrent lui aussi. Sakura attira le corps sans force contre elle alors qu'un lourd couvercle venait les plonger dans le noir. La voix de Kabuto sella la boîte puis la médic-nin comprit qu'ils les emmenaient.

Elle invoqua un peu de chakra médical pour illuminer le visage inconscient du jeune homme. Du sang coulait d'une plaie à la tempe droite, la boue tachait une bonne partie de son visage qu'elle commença de nettoyer méticuleusement avec un morceau de sa tunique. Le voyage dura probablement plusieurs heures mais elle fut incapable de préciser son impression. Sasuke revint à lui peut de temps avant leur arrivée à destination. Tout son corps le tiraillait, chaque inspiration le mettait au supplice. Il perçu un peu de chaleur contre sa peau glacée à hauteur de son visage et de ses bras.

- Ne bouge pas. Tu vas attiser la souffrance. Chuchota la voix rassurante de son ancienne équipière. C'est Kabuto qui m'a enlevé alors que je te voyais sortir de l'hôpital. Madara n'as eu qu'à te cueillir au milieu de la rue.

Sasuke se contenta d'émettre un grognement, incapable de mieux formuler se qu'il pensait ou ressentait.

- Il t'a fichu une sacrée raclée. Je me fais du souci pour tes cotes et ton bras gauche. J'ai peur que le processus de guérison soit mis à rude épreuve après un traitement pareil.

Le silence s'installa, ponctué par la respiration douloureuse du jeune homme pelotonné contre la rose. Le froid l'engourdissait, la souffrance lui soutirait toutes les misérables forces qu'il avait mis deux semaines à récupérer avec peine.

- Que veulent-ils ? interrogea la jeune femme. Ils n'étaient pas sensé être tes alliés ?

- C'est moi qu'ils veulent… balbutia-t-il doucement. Surtout ne tente rien contre eux. Avec un peu de chance il ne s'en prendront qu'à moi et tu auras peut-être une occasion de t'en sortir.

Sakura sourit tristement dans l'ombre. La tentative de son équipier pour la rassurer était pleine de bonne volonté mais elle ne parvenait pas à en croire le moindre mot. Ils commenceraient peut-être par Sasuke mais tôt ou tard ils s'en prendraient à elle, c'était une certitude. Le jeune homme fut prit d'une quinte de toux brutale qui lui arracha des hoquets de souffrance. Proche de l'inconscience il sentit la médic-nin le tirer encore un peu plus contre son corps. Le souffle tiède de la rose lui chatouillait le front alors qu'il sentait un morceau de tissus éponger le sang coulant de sa bouche.

- Doucement, ça va aller. murmura-t-elle à son oreille bourdonnante.


	4. Pour les yeux d'un Uchiha

****Titre :** Point de rupture  
><strong>Base :<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Hurt / Confort / Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Point de rupture 4 : <strong>Pour les yeux d'un Uchiha**

Sasuke fut emmené de force à leur arrivée ; la jeune femme, jetée sans ménagement dans une cellule de béton armé. Les infrastructures ne lui semblaient pas immenses, peut-être que son équipier se trouvait non loin d'elle. On lui amena deux gamelles de nourriture et de l'eau. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans la petite pièce, juste un matelas à même le sol, un seau pour les besoins naturels, un néon grésillant au plafond et la chaîne à ça cheville droite qui la maintenait à une boucle dans le mur du fond. Ce n'est qu'après la seconde distribution de nourriture que des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, la démarche lourde comme si ils transportaient quelque chose de pesant.

Une clé tourna dans la serrure, Kabuto apparu dans l'encadrement. Il s'avança sous le regard inquiet de la jeune femme. Un sourire sadique lui fendait le visage. Il se retourna vers le couloir et aboya un ordre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps inerte de Sasuke atterrit sur le sol dur. La porte se referma aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était ouverte. Sakura se précipita sur le jeune Uchiha, le retournant précautionneusement. Ses yeux d'habitude si clair s'assombrir tristement. Le visage creusé par la fatigue était couvert d'ecchymoses, son tors portait la marque d'électrodes et de brûlures. Ses cheveux poisseux de sang lui collaient aux tempes. La sueur avait fait le reste. Les doigts de sa main gauche étaient étrangement tordus, brisés sans aucun doute.

Dans un reniflement, elle le tira sur la paillasse de paille. Elle commença par lui remettre en place les doigts démis, les immobilisant à l'aide d'un bandage tiré une fois encore de sa tunique. Un faible gémissement lui appris que le jeune homme reprenait conscience. Elle en avait presque terminé, il ne lui restait que l'auriculaire à immobilisé.

- Sert les dents, j'en ai presque fini avec le plus douloureux. Souffla-t-elle.

Le craquement fut sinistre, le cri à peine étouffé par les lèvres serrées désespérément. Incapable de bouger, vide de toute force, Sasuke se sentait à peine vivant après ces sombres heures à la merci de ses ennemis. Sakura lui souleva la tête avec douceur.

- Bois, il faut que tu reprennes des forces et que tu te reposes. Je veille sur toi. Murmura-t-elle laissant l'eau couler dans sa bouche et sur son visage.

Le jeune Uchiha voulu rire devant cette tentative bien maternelle de le tranquilliser mais la douleur transforma son sourire en une grimasse. Une toux sèche lui laboura l'intérieur du corps, mettant à jour des douleurs qu'il n'avait pas encore ressenti, trop épuisé pour cela.

- Chut… Doucement, calme-toi et reprends ton souffles. Bredouilla-t-elle en le redressant un peu.

Il s'abandonna entre les mains de son ancienne équipière parce qu'il n'avait plus la force de tenir seul, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix que de faire autrement. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Sasuke n'était plus dépendant de sa propre personne mais bien de son amie d'autrefois.

- Voilà, c'est mieux. Murmura la voix devenue douce de la médic-nin.

C'est un sommeil léger et parsemé de cauchemars qui l'accueillit, pourtant la pression rassurante des bras de son équipière sur ses épaules lui rappelait qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans cet enfer qui veillait sur lui. Il n'eu même pas la force de se moquer de la naïveté de la jeune femme. Au fond, il se doutait bien qu'elle savait elle aussi qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids contre Madara et Kabuto. C'était peut-être cette incroyable force de caractère propre à la kunoichi qui l'empêchait de railler son attitude réconfortante. Le respect qui montait en lui venait du fait qu'il la sentait parfaitement au fait de la situation, pourtant elle le préservait, le protégeait et repoussait plus loin la crainte. Le temps de la peur viendrait bien assez vite, il en était convaincu. Ce moment là resterait celui de la sérénité. Il savoura ce contact simple de sa tête sur ses cuisses, de sa main douce sur son visage meurtri et cette agréable odeur de cerisier, le parfum de la rose.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu marchait dans le couloir de béton d'un pas lourd, le visage loin de son sourire des beaux jours. Il affichait une mine ou se partageait la préoccupation et l'interrogation. Les recherches pour retrouvé Sasuke avait fait chou blanc. Le village ou il était soit disant apparu n'avait pas porté la moindre trace du passage du jeune homme mais ce qui le travaillait n'était pas le fait qu'il ne le retrouve pas mais l'idée simple que l'héritier du clan Uchiha puisse disparaître comme le ferait un enfant ou une personne âgée. Toute cette histoire sonnait faux. Cela avait commencé avec la venue soudaine de Kabuto, puis Juugo, Madara et lui étaient parti en quête de produits particuliers pour ses soins. A leur retour, la grotte était vide. Il n'y avait trouvé aucun des deux hommes qu'ils y avaient laissé. Les deux équipiers du noiraud s'étaient immédiatement rués à sa recherche, ratissant la forêt que la neige fraiche venait malheureusement de recouvrir de son blanc manteau.<p>

A leur retour, désabusé par le résultat négatif de leurs recherches, Suigetsu avait surpris le père du clan Uchiha en grande discussion avec l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru. Ils ne semblaient pas tant préoccupés par la disparition du jeune homme que par le traitement que le garçon aux cheveux gris et aux lunettes semblait lui avoir administré en plus de l'opération. Le sabreur de Kiri regretta de ne pas en avoir entendu plus car le pas plus lourd de Juugo les fit taire. A partir de cet instant, il fut doublement attentif à chaque détail, se rappelant que Sasuke avait paru craindre la venue du médic-nin dans la grotte. Sasuke ne craignait personne, c'était un fait, mais l'opération le rendait gravement vulnérable parce qu'elle lui retirait sa force principale, ses pupilles. Le garçon à la chevelure bleue se promit de continuer les recherches de son coté.

La nouvelle cache où il se trouvait n'était pas bien vaste. Quatre cellules de détention, une salle d'opération, quelques chambres et le stricte nécessaire pour nourrir tous les habitants. Kabuto avait déclaré qu'il s'agissait du repère d'Orochimaru le plus proche de Konoha. C'était en fait son premier centre de recherche qu'il utilisait avant d'être découvert par le Sandaime Hokage.

Le jeune homme approchait de la salle d'opération quand Madara l'apostropha :

- Suigetsu, vas nourrir les prisonniers et rejoint moi dehors. Lui lança-t-il en le croisant tout en lui désignant un petit chariot ou se trouvait une casserole, une cruche en terre et une louche.

L'odeur repoussante du contenu de l'ustensile en fer lui rappela sa propre détention. C'est en grimaçant qu'il poussa le chargement jusqu'aux cellules. Les trois du fonds étaient vides comme en témoignaient les portes ouvertes. Il s'approcha de la première cellule. La clé était sur la serrure. Etonnant, se fit-il la réflexion…

Une fois la porte ouverte, le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le fit tressaillir de surprise.

- Nom de… bafouilla-t-il.

Cette fille aux cheveux roses qui ouvrait des yeux vert rougis par la fatigue et le manque de sommeil, il la connaissait, l'avait déjà rencontré. Il ne remarqua qu'après le corps de l'homme qu'elle serait contre elle dans une attitude délibérément protectrice. Le pantalon de toile noir, les cheveux sombres et cette peau pâle.

- Sa… Sasuke ?

- Alors Suigetsu ! Râla le leader de l'Akatsuki au milieu du couloir menant aux cachots.

- Je…J'arrive ! cria-t-il en déposant une louche de bouillie infâme dans chaque assiette posée près de la porte.

Il versa de l'eau dans le pot de terre cuite et juste avant de quitter la pièce dans la précipitation, il jeta un œil à son leader. Conscient de l'état déplorable dans lequel il était, il comprit immédiatement que le chargement de Kabuto le jour précédent n'était autre qu'eux. Les cris raisonnant toute la nuit jusque dans sa chambre étaient ceux de son chef d'équipe. Il frissonna en imaginant ce qu'il avait du endurer pour pousser de tels hurlements, lui qui était réputé pour sa maîtrise de soi légendaire.

Sakura le dardait d'un regard empli de haine, l'accusant silencieusement du malheur du jeune homme. Suigetsu recula vivement et juste avant de franchir la porte il murmura :

- Je ne savais pas…

La jeune femme ne se détendit qu'une fois la porte fermée à double tour. Elle agrippa maladroitement l'une des deux assiettes du bout des doigts et mangea cet horrible mélange. Elle devait être en forme pour protéger au mieux et le plus longtemps son ancien équipier. Si le décompte était juste, il pourrait retirer son bandage dans le courant de la journée. Elle craignait qu'il fût emmené comme la nuit précédente et qu'il ne revienne pas cette fois. Son diagnostique de médecin était sans appel, il ne survivrait pas plus deux jours à des traitements identiques.

* * *

><p>Kabuto vint les chercher à la tombée de la nuit. Il obligea la rose à soulever le corps de Sasuke. Il ne poussa d'abord que de faible gémissement, puis lors ce que Sakura le cala contre son épaule, un bras par-dessus sa nuque, c'est un râle douloureux qui mourut au creux de son oreille. Les lèvres crispées, la sueur perlant sur son front, l'épuisement marquait son visage si intensément que la jeune femme lui aurait donné dix ans de plus, presque vingt. L'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru resta inflexible quand elle lui demanda de le laisser tranquille tout comme il ne broncha pas lors ce qu'elle se mit à sangloter doucement près de quatre heure plus tard.<p>

Sasuke était en sang, le corps parcouru de spasmes violents, les yeux écarquillés fixant le plafond désespérément et le corps arqué à l'extrême. Il n'arrivait plus à crier, sa voix s'était brisée voici une heure. Ils lui avaient retiré le bandage et ils l'avaient obligé à ouvrir les yeux en le menaçant de tuer son équipière s'il ne s'exécutait pas immédiatement. La lumière, blanche et agressive, lui avait d'abord fait mal parce que resté trois semaines dans l'ombre, ses pupilles avaient eu du mal à s'en accommoder. Mais lentement, c'est une autre douleur plus étrange qui le parcouru dans tout son corps. Des flaches en rouge, noir et blanc se mirent à danser devant ses yeux, les suites d'images décousues se transformant doucement en de petits films. Il trembla d'horreur quand il se rendit compte du phénomène entrain de se réaliser. Il voyait ce tout petit bébé aux cheveux noirs, ses parents et puis ensuite le bébé devenu un petit garçon. Il tressailli quand il reconnu l'enfant, c'était lui. La peur se glissa dans chacun de ses pores, il comprenait. Au travers des yeux de son frère, c'était toute la vie de se dernier qu'il visualisait et ressentait comme le sharingan pouvait si bien le faire. Tout allait de plus en plus vite, il ne voyait plus uniquement les images de sa propre enfance mais aussi les missions que sont frère réalisaient et puis il perçu un changement dans le flux de souvenir. Il essaya d'enrayer cette cascade d'images, sentant qu'il approchait d'un évènement dont il ne voulait pas être le témoin. La panique le saisi à ce moment là, impossible de se libérer. Il se débattit, hurla, implora désespérément que tout ça s'arrête mais ni Madara, ni Kabuto ne le détachèrent de la table d'opération.

Sakura, entravée sur une chaise un peu en retrait, se contint durant presque deux heures. Les yeux fermés, ne supportant plus de regarder ce spectacle abject, elle pria pour que Sasuke perde connaissance le plus vite possible, que tout cela en finisse. Ils pourraient la tuer après, elle s'en fichait mais qu'ils arrêtent ses longs cris de souffrance et ces suppliques si anormales dans la bouche du jeune Uchiha.

Madara s'approcha du corps en pleine convulsion.

- C'est notre unique chance. Il faut que vous preniez le contrôle de son esprit avant qu'il n'ait terminé de subir la vie de son frère. Nous n'aurons pas d'autre occasion de profiter d'une telle faiblesse venant de lui. Murmura l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru.

- Je sais. Nous en avons déjà parlé à mainte reprise. lui rétorqua le père du clan Uchiha.

Lentement, il se pencha au-dessus du visage grimaçant de souffrance, plongeant son unique œil dans ceux du plus jeune. Les tremblements se firent moins brutaux, le souvenir actuel ne concernait pas Sasuke directement, c'était un retour de mission à l'Akatsuki. L'homme qui en était le leader plongeait toujours plus son sharingan dans les yeux sans défense du prisonnier, il se laissa descendre dans l'esprit du plus jeune, voyant se qu'il voyait, ressentant se qu'il éprouvait au travers du passé de son grand frère. Le souvenir s'estompa, Madara ne pensait pas qu'il était déjà si loin dans le processus car le décor qui se dessinait maintenant tout autour de lui n'était autre que le sanctuaire Uchiha au milieu de la forêt du pays du feu. Il prit peur, tout était allé bien trop vite, pourtant déjà il voyait Sasuke s'avancer pour se battre et son cœur se fissura lentement comme celui d'Itachi avait céder à ce moment là. Il se senti mal, bataillant pour une once d'énergie supplémentaire, quelque seconde de plus pour voir vivre encore quelques instants son petit frère tant aimé. Quelques secondes de plus pour le protéger et lui assurer un futur digne de ce nom, même si pour tuer Orochimaru il lui faudrait plonger au plus profond de ses propres réserves, même si pour le garder de Madara il faudrait invoquer un sceau qui l'anéantira encore un peu plus. Le père du clan Uchiha se rendit tout à coup compte de l'état critique du membre de son organisation secrète. Il trembla devant l'avancée fulgurante de la maladie qui terminerait tôt ou tard par le tuer. Itachi le savait, il en ressentait l'inéluctabilité depuis déjà quelque temps.

Il vit défiler le combat sous ses yeux, chaque coup qui faisait mouche lui faisait autant mal à lui qu'aux deux frères. Soudainement, il sentit que cette vie qu'il avait tant regrettée ne tenait plus qu'à un misérable fil. Elle s'étiolait doucement, il du agir vite, se relever. Sasuke était aussi épuisé que lui, tremblant de fatigue au milieu des décombres du sanctuaire. Il s'avança, la toux toujours plus forte, le sang lui brûlant les bronches alors qu'il le retenait de sa main comme c'était déjà arrivé au cours du combat. Vite, elle le quittait ! Il devait absolument lui montrer, une dernière fois. Marcher ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi difficile, respirer aussi douloureux. Il leva le bras, esquissant un mouvement en direction des yeux de son cadet. Sasuke était livide, imaginant déjà la douleur de perdre ses pupilles, pourtant il n'avait plus la force de fuir, bloqué par ce rocher au couleur de ce clan maudit. Itachi se battit une dernière fois, cette pichenette amicale, signe de leur complicité d'antan serait sa dernière preuve d'amour pour Sasuke. Tout se flouta, son équilibre lui jouait des tours. Il se sentit glisser contre le corps de son frère mais jamais le choc contre le sol de pierre ne lui soutira une grimace. Il était mort avant.

Madara se recula violement. Il était hors d'haleine et en nage. Kabuto lui secouait encore le bras énergiquement pour le ramener à la réalité, une certaine stupeur marquant ses traits habituellement impassible. De son autre main, il épongeait le front dégoulinant derrière le masque en spirale orange.

- Comment allez-vous ? s'inquiéta l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru.

Le père du clan Uchiha s'appuya contre le mur de la petite salle d'opération. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Kabuto, puis il laissa ses yeux glisser sur le corps évanoui de Sasuke. Du sang lui coulait du nez, il était méconnaissable tant la fatigue alourdissait ses traits. Le médic-nin comprit qu'ils avaient échoué. Même le puissant leader de l'Akatsuki n'avait réussi à soumettre l'esprit du prisonnier. Ils avaient voulu profiter de cet instant de l'éveil pour s'infiltrer et faire de lui le plus puissant outil de travail qu'ils n'auraient jamais. Ils avaient voulu mettre à parti cet ultime instant de faiblesse chez le jeune Uchiha pour en faire leur esclave. L'homme aux cheveux gris emmena Madara, tremblant, dans sa chambre laissant les deux détenus dans la pièce froide.

Sakura, les yeux embués par les larmes, se rapprocha tout en se traînant avec sa chaise sur laquelle elle était solidement attachée. Dans un chuchotement, elle appela plusieurs fois le noiraud en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Le silence fut seul à lui faire éco. Les poumons du jeune homme ne se soulevaient presque plus, sa poitrine restait inerte alors que le sang coulait toujours de son nez, de ses oreilles et à présent de la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Sasuke ! gémi-t-elle désespérément.

Elle essaya de le faire bouger en poussant son flan de la tête mais rien n'y faisait. Des larmes de rages lui striaient le visage alors qu'elle appuyait son front une dernière fois contre le bras encore tiède du jeune homme. Elle ne broncha pas au son des pas se rapprochant de la pièce ou elle se tenait. Après ce qui c'était passé, elle ne donnait plus aucune valeur à sa vie. Si Sasuke avait soutenu un tel traitement, elle avait l'assurance que pour elle se serait pire ou plus rapide du moins. Elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup aussi loin que lui, sa résistance était différente mais à ce jeu là, elle brulerait elle aussi.

Seul le clapotis du sang de l'Uchiha coulant de la table d'opération sur le carrelage venait raisonner dans le silence régnant. Sakura ne vit ni ne ressenti le mouvement furtif d'une ombre qui se glissa lentement par la porte d'entrée. Ce n'est que lors ce qu'elle sursauta au contact de la main humide du jeune homme requin qu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence. Dans un claquement sec, la corde qui la retenait prisonnière se rompit. Sans un mot, il commença de détacher le noiraud alors que la médic-nin le fixait avec des yeux écarquillé par la stupeur. D'un regard dur, l'équipier de Sasuke lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait se reprendre au plus vit. Elle attrapa un morceau de compresse et épongea le sang tout en le recouvrant d'une couverture découverte dans une armoire de la salle d'opération.

Suigetsu prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, Sakura le suivit dans le couloir. Leurs foulées les menèrent à la sortie de la cachette, aux beaux milieux de la forêt de Konoha d'après ce que pouvait en déduire la rose. Ce n'est qu'une fois que la bouche du tunnel ne fut plus du tout visible que les questions commencèrent à se former dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle ne parvenait pas vraiment à comprendre la raison de se soudain revirement de situation, craignant une énième machination de Kabuto ou même de Madara. Plus elle fixait son regard d'émeraude dans le dos du jeune homme aux cheveux bleu et plus elle sentait la crainte grandir en elle. Son état physique et psychologique ne lui permettant plus de prendre le recul nécessaire pour juger au mieux les événements.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

Le membre de la nouvelle équipe de Sasuke ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant peser ses mots.

- Parce que… Parce qu'il n'a jamais été question pour moi de traquer Sasuke et encore moins de cautionner les traitements de ce timbré de Kabuto. J'ai aussi été son cobaye en d'autre temps.

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'étais au courant de rien ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- J'ai découvert votre présence en vous apportant à manger.

- Je ne peux te croire. Tu es un membre de l'Akatsuki maintenant, comme Sasuke l'était. Si tu n'es pas aux ordres de l'ancien assistant d'Orochimaru, c'est que tu es à ceux de Madara. Lui déclara-t-elle soupçonneusement.

Suigetsu s'arrêta net, le regard outré par les allégations de la jeune femme.

- Sache qu'il est venu me sortir des geôles du Serpent et que je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissant. Ce ne sont pas tes accusations futiles qui vont m'ébranler mais je veux aussi te prévenir que ce n'est pas un problème pour moi de te tuer si cela signifie préserver la vie de Sasuke. cracha-t-il tout en désignant le visage de ce dernier d'un signe de la tête.

Puis, il se retourna et repris son chemin, sautant de branche en branche pour s'éloigner encore et toujours du repère. Derrière lui, la jeune femme ne prononça plus le moindre mot jusqu'à ce que le soleil se soit couché et qu'enfin ils s'arrêtèrent à l'abri d'un gros chêne séculaire. L'homme requin déposa précautionneusement son fardeau contre le tronc de l'arbre. Il tira de sa veste un étui noir qu'il tendit à la médic-nin.

- Regarde ce que tu peux faire pour lui avec ça ! ordonna-t-il tout en s'éloignant.

- Où vas-tu ? s'alarma-t-elle.

- Chercher du bois pour faire un feu, sinon demain je devrai aussi te porter toi. Marmonna-t-il en disparaissant dans l'ombre de la forêt.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait quitté le repère sans manteau ni rien que ce soit pour la réchauffer. Ses dents s'entre choquaient bien malgré sa volonté et le froid lui paru soudain presque douloureux. Lentement, elle ouvrit l'étui noir et en sorti quelques médicaments de base. Cela avait du être une trousse de premier secours un peu améliorée à une époque mais elle remarqua très vite qu'elle n'était pas complète.

S'agenouillant maladroitement à coté de l'Uchiha inconscient, elle plaça sa main glacée sur le front en nage du jeune homme. La fièvre était réapparue pour la première fois depuis le début de sa convalescence. La couverture ne suffirait pas pour cette nuit. Suigetsu avec raison, il faudrait la chaleur d'un feu pour assurer au minimum que la situation ne se dégrade pas plus pour la santé du jeune homme. Si elle n'était pas entrain de prendre son poult, elle aurait pu le croire mort tant il était pâle, des traces de sang séché venant juste coloré un peu ses joues et son cou. Elle utilisa tout ce qui lui semblait adéquat, posant l'unique perfusion afin d'alimenter l'organisme épuisé du blessé, bandant le poignet mis à rude épreuve afin qu'il se remette au mieux et pour terminer, elle se serra tout contre la couverture afin de se réchauffer un peu.

Quand le jeune homme à la chevelure bleu revint les bras chargés de bois et suivit de Juugo. Il trouva les deux anciens équipiers endormis l'un contre l'autre, Sakura nichée sous la tête du noiraud. D'un mouvement du menton, il les désigna à son acolyte qui s'approcha d'eux. Le géant avait un gros sac de toile beige en travers du dos, il en sorti une seconde couverture qu'il utilisa pour emmailloter la jeune femme, ensuite il déballa tout un nécessaire pour cuisiner sur les braises. Suigetsu alluma le feu sur lequel ils firent fondre de la neige afin de concocter une soupe bien chaude.

- Tu as pu prendre quelque chose pour la fille ? demanda le plus mince.

- J'ai pris la trousse de médecin qui restait dans l'armoire de la salle d'opération. Ça suffira tu penses ?

- Je l'espère.

- Lors ce que j'ai quitté la tanière, Madara était encore dans sa chambre et Kabuto était introuvable. J'espère qu'il découvrira notre fuite le plus tard possible. Soupira le quatrième membre de la nouvelle équipe de Sasuke.

- Il est inutile d'espérer avec un vicieux comme lui. Avant l'aube il saura qui les a fait sortir. Je compte juste que nous puissions atteindre Konoha ou un autre village avant que ce ne soit lui qui nous rejoigne.

Les flemmes laissèrent glisser une belle lueur orangée sur la chevelure électrique du jeune homme. Son équipier le fixait intensément tout en l'écoutant parlé de sa voix lasse.

- Tu as peur ? s'enquit-il

- Moi ? s'offusqua le sabreur de Kiri. Je ne sais pas… Peut-être un peu au fond. Ce n'est pas comme si on s'était mis à dos de simple ninja cette fois.

- Si seulement Sasuke n'était pas dans cet état. Il saurait quoi faire. soupira l'homme fort. Je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de l'emmener dans son village natal.

- Madara aura toujours plus de peine à le retrouver là qu'ailleurs.

- Mais le village a été rasé par l'attaque de Pein, tu veux le cacher où ? en plein milieux des décombres de ce champ de bataille ?

- Non, je compte sur la fille et sur ses anciens amis, le petit blond qui lui courre tout le temps après plus particulièrement. J'espère qu'ils le cacheront quelque part et nous avec.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi à regarder les flemmes pendant de longues minutes, réfléchissant aux paroles qu'ils venaient de prononcer. Toute cette histoire s'était passée si vite. Juugo avait appris la présence de Sasuke dès que son équipier manieur d'eau avait pu le rejoindre après son passage au village le plus proche pour faire quelques courses. Ils avaient pris leur décision en quelques secondes et puis Suigetsu avait proposé de partir pour Konoha au plus vite. Le garçon n'avait pas tord au font. Dans l'état ou il était Sasuke ne pouvait définitivement pas supporter un nouveau voyage de plus de quelques heures. Même si le géant se faisait du souci sur la manière dont ils seraient accueillit par les ninjas du pays feu, il se disait que la rose pourrait leur venir en aide. Après tout, ils l'avaient aussi sauvée…


	5. Konoha et son conseil

****Titre :** Point de rupture  
><strong>Base :<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Hurt / Confort / Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>Chers lecteurs,<strong>**_

_****Désolée pour tout ce retard, un crach informatique... Bon d'accord, une chute de mon ordinateur depuis la table du salon... a perturbé mon planning d'édition pour cette fic. Le disque dur est mort sur le coup mais heureusement, j'ai pu récupérer le nécessaire.****_

_****Bonne lecture!****_

****Point de rupture 5 :**Konoha et son conseil**

Le soleil se levait, jetant des reflets rose sur la fine couche de neige blanche tombée durant la nuit. La braise était encore rougeoyante dans le foyer pourtant sa chaleur n'était plus palpable dans le froid matin d'automne. Sakura voulu tendre la main pour effleurer la poudreuse recouvrant par endroit sa couverture mais une charge jusqu'alors ignorée pesait sur son bras. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la droite et perçu le bleu vif de la chevelure du jeune homme qui les avait aidé à s'échappé la nuit précédente. Paniqué en imaginant qu'ils avaient peut-être été repris durant son sommeil, elle jeta un regard affolé à l'entour jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit à gauche de Sasuke un autre homme faisant partie de la nouvelle équipe de l'Uchiha. Son visage lui était familier, elle fut persuadée de l'avoir déjà rencontré. Il était assis un peu en retrait, un oiseau posé sur son épaule et un autre sur son genou. Sous ses airs de géant bourru, la jeune médic-nin lui trouva quelque chose d'enfantin. Elle y songeait encore quand leurs regards se croisèrent. L'homme eu un petit sourire alors que Sakura sondait ses iris si calmes.

- Suigetsu ! Appela-t-il.

La rose sentit le sabreur de Kiri sursauter dans son sommeil. Juugo l'appela encore deux fois avant qu'il ne remue vraiment et qu'il se redresse.

- Quoi ? bougonna ce dernier en se frottant le visage avec lassitude.

- La fille est réveillée et le soleil est entrain de se lever. Il est temps de quitter cet endroit.

Sakura vit la touffe bleu et hirsute de l'homme poisson s'agiter affirmativement, puis il se leva et s'étendit de tout son corps. La femme l'imita et se mis sur pied à son tour.

- Nous mènerais-tu à Konoha s'il le fallait ? l'interrogea le grand shinobi accroupi aux pieds de Sasuke, ficelant la couverture autour des jambes du blessé afin qu'elle ne se défasse pas pendant le voyage.

- A Konoha ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Nous pensons… Enfin, je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que nous nous rendions dans ton village. affirma le ninja originaire de Kiri.

- Mon village… grinça-t-elle. Est-ce que vous savez seulement se qu'il en reste ?

- Nous sommes au courant et je ne pense pas que Sasuke serait favorable à cette idée mais vois-tu, il n'est pas en état de voyager plus de quelques heures et de plus tu dois savoir que ceux qui nous poursuivent ne sont pas des ninjas ordinaires. expliqua lentement Juugo en se redressant.

- Tu pourrais t'arranger pour que l'on nous cache. glissa l'homme requin.

Elle les fixa tour à tour de ses pupilles vertes, se rendant compte doucement que les deux jeunes hommes semblaient éprouver de la crainte. Comprenant que leur fuite était le fruit de la précipitation et de l'occasion laissée par Kabuto quand il les avait abandonné dans la salle d'opération, elle interpréta différemment cette étrange lubie de se rendre à Konoha. Il fallait reconnaître que leurs raisons étaient plus que valable. Si l'état de Sasuke était indéniablement critique, il était une autre vérité. Même si ils avaient pu fuir au pays de la Terre ou ailleurs, ils y auraient été accueilli en ennemi et pourchassé. Au pays du feu, ils seraient tout au plus arrêter puis emprisonné avant d'être jugé selon leurs statuts de nukenin. L'Uchiha aurait la peine de mort pour sentence quand aux deux autres, ils n'avaient à sa connaissance pas encore eu de griffes avec Konoha. Ils s'en sortiraient peut-être avec des années de prisons. De son coté, la jeune femme se saurait parfaitement en sécurité. La proposition était tentante.

- Je… Je vous guiderai mais je n'ai aucun moyen de vous promettre que tout se passera au mieux pour vous une fois au village.

* * *

><p>Tsunade jaugeait l'étrange formation se tenant devant elle. Le froid annonçant l'hiver faisait claquer ses cheveux blond tout comme il faisait trembler son élève. Mon dieu, qu'elle semblait harassée. Son visage avait une teinte si pâle, presque grise. Le vert de ses yeux avait perdu de son éclat pourtant elle y lisait une détermination sans faille. Elle l'a su parfaitement consciente de son entreprise risquée.<p>

Son regard se porta ensuite sur les deux jeunes hommes se tenant debout, les mains sur la tête. Elle savait qui ils étaient et elle avait écouté patiemment leurs explications. Ils étaient jeunes pourtant elle devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient été plein de bon sens dans leur tentative de se rendre à Konoha. Les raisons pour lesquelles Orochimaru les avait employé comme cobaye étaient évidentes de part leurs spécifications physique. Pourtant elle les sentait animé d'une lassitude que les derniers événements avaient encore exacerbé. Ils vouaient une telle reconnaissance à leur leader qu'ils étaient prêt à assumer toutes leurs fautes pour que ce dernier soit sauvé.

Elle termina par pauser ses pupilles brunes sur le brancard des forces spéciales sur lequel reposait le jeune Uchiha. Shizune se pressait à son chevet avec l'aide de deux médecins urgentistes de l'hôpital de Konoha. L'assistante de l'Hokage claqua ses deux mains faisant naître une voile de chakra médical vert. Avec une rapidité surprenante, Sakura se précipita pour la retenir,

- Shizune, n'utilisez pas le chakra médical. La dernière fois que je l'ai fait pour tenter de le soigner, il a failli être emporté par un arrêt cardiaque. Seule la médecine traditionnelle peut le soulager…

- Comment ? s'exclama la jeune femme aux cheveux brun et courts.

- Kabuto lui a injecté quelque chose voici trois semaines. Depuis, il est incapable de supporter le chakra de qui que ce soit tout comme le sien.

Les médecins froncèrent les sourcils alors que Tsunade inclinait la tête sous l'étrangeté de cette nouvelle.

- Emmenez-le loin d'ici. Je ne veux pas que Madara vienne à Konoha en pensant le retrouver sous les tentes qui nous servent d'hôpital. Shizune, je veux que tu procèdes à une batterie de testes avant qu'il ne soit mené dans les galeries sous le mont des Hockages. Quand à vous deux, je ne sais trop que faire de vous. C'est pour cette raison que vous serez emprisonner jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ici vous n'êtes pas pourchassés pour les mêmes faits que dans certains autres pays, cependant vous êtes des membres de l'Akatsuki. C'est déjà plus que suffisant pour vous faire écrouer.

Elle reporta son attention sur la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

- Sakura, je veux que tu quittes immédiatement le village pour la côte. Inutile que l'on te voit ici. Pour tout le monde, tu es en vacances.

- Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ? demanda Juggo.

- Il sera jugé pour tous les crimes dont il est l'auteur. Lâcha froidement l'Hokage en quittant les lieux.

* * *

><p>Ses cheveux sals lui collant au visage, les yeux bouffis de fatigue, Sakura termina de raconter les derniers évènements à son ancien maître. Assis à une table bien en retrait de la tente d'Ichikaru, Kakashi posait sur elle un regard bienveillant et fier. Cette jeune femme était décidément devenue une kunoichi phénoménale, pourtant dans son état de fatigue, il aurait pu qualifier sa tentative de folie furieuse.<p>

- Sakura, si je comprends bien, tu me demandes de faire sortir Sasuke de prison ? Tu te rends compte qu'il est sous très haute surveillance. J'ai beau être un général de la nouvelle alliance shinobi, il y a des limites que même moi je ne peux transgresser. Tu comprends ?

- Oui… murmura, épuisée, la rose. Mais je ne vous demande pas de le faire évader, je vous demande de convaincre Tsunade de gérer son cas différemment. Même si j'ai constatée une amélioration de son comportement durant sa courte convalescence, je ne peux me porter garante de lui. Cependant, je sais qu'il a besoin de quelque chose d'autre qu'une cellule.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux ninjas pensifs. Leurs regards se perdaient dans la contemplation des plats disposés devant eux sur la table. Le léger brouhaha du restaurant ne les dérangeait pas le moins du monde, ils n'entendaient à vrai dire rien, trop perdu dans leurs idées.

- Non, ce que je vous demande c'est que pour la sécurité du village et pour la sienne, qu'il soit évacué en un lieu plus sur qui ne soit pas une geôle.

- Je comprends ta préoccupation pour Konoha mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne suffise pas à amadouer Tsunade. Tu la connais, il faudrait bien plus que ça pour la faire plier ou changer d'avis. De plus, le conseil n'acceptera jamais que Sasuke soit gardé ailleurs que dans une cellule sous le mont des Hokage. Soupira le shinobi en passant une main lasse dans sa chevelure argentée.

- Et si nous leur prouvions que Sasuke est incapable de riposter à quoique ce soit comme attaque ? Il ne supporte plus le chakra et son état physique est catastrophique. Il mettra des semaines, si ce n'est des mois voir des années pour se remettre des traitements qui lui ont été infligés ces derniers temps.

- Tu voudrais le forcer à utiliser sa puissance ? Mais il est inconscient !

- Du matériel médical suffirait à analyser ses réactions. Shizune doit être en ce moment même entrain de commencer les premières batteries de teste avant qu'il ne soit murer sous la montagne. Expliqua-t-elle, la tête entre les mains.

- Je vois… Et bien je ne te promets rien, mais je vais tout de même essayer de les convaincre de changer leurs positions. En attendant, je veux que tu quittes le village par le train et que tu profites du trajet pour dormir. C'est bien clair ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Elle hocha la tête et le remercia pour ce qu'il allait tenter. Le juunin la regarda sortir ; qu'elle courage que celui qu'elle possédait. Il savait bien que Sasuke n'était pas en sécurité à Konoha. Pire, le village tout entier était en danger car même si les dernières informations faisait état d'une véritable armée avançant sur le village de la feuille et sur l'alliance shinobi, Madara ferait tout pour retrouvé le jeune homme. Armé de cette certitude, il se leva et gagna le baraquement de l'administration. Les bureaux étaient serrés les uns contre les autres et on y avait tout juste la place de passer. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à celui tout aussi petit de l'Hokage.

La blonde releva la tête d'un rapport de patrouille et posa ses pupilles brunes sur le général lui faisant face.

- Kakashi, que me vaut cette visite impromptue ? s'enquit-elle en basculant sa chaise en arrière pour étirer ses jambes.

- Je voulais vous parler de notre nouveau prisonnier. Se contenta-t-il de dire pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres ninjas présents dans la pièce.

Le regard de la sannin se durci alors qu'elle se levait et invitait le shinobi à la suivre dans une petite salle de séance séparée du reste du baraquement par une cloison en bois elle aussi.

- Tu viens discutés mes ordres ? grinça-t-elle.

- Non. Je sais que le conseil est le principal problème dans cette affaire. Pourtant je vous demande de reconsidérer l'emprisonnement de mon ancien élève.

Il se tourna face à l'unique fenêtre donnant sur cette étendue de tente blanche abritant à présent les réfugiés du village de la feuille dont il ne restait que cet immense cratère un peu plus loin, juste avant la falaise des Hockages aux visages vérolés par la puissance de l'attaque.

- Madara lève une armée contre nous mais il sera encore bien plus pernicieux si il sait que nous gardons dans nos prisons celui qu'il semblait vouloir utiliser comme arme de pointe contre le pays du feu. Le village n'est pas en état de subir une attaque de front alors que nous pourrions nous arranger pour qu'elle se déroule en dehors des limites de ce qu'il reste ici. Garder Sasuke ici revient à envoyer une invitation à notre ennemi.

- Il se doutera de toute façon que c'est ici qu'il s'est rendu.

- Effectivement, mais je ne pense pas qu'il suivra cette thèse en premier. Avec tout ce qu'il à du raconter à Sasuke pour le mettre sous sa botte, il n'analysera cette possibilité qu'une fois les autres écartées.

- C'est mal connaître Madara que lui imputer un raisonnement aussi cartésien. Soupira la blonde en s'approchant à son tour de la fenêtre. Je sais que nous courrons des risques en le gardant ici mais le conseil n'acceptera jamais de le voir quitter une nouvelle fois le village.

Kakashi se frotta pensivement le menton.

- Peut-être que oui si nous lui prouvons que Sasuke ne représente plus aucune menace pour nous comme pour n'importe qui d'autre. Sakura m'a parlé d'une batterie de testes qu'il est en ce moment même entrain de subir. Est-ce que si Shizune arrive à prouver son incapacité, il serait alors possible de faire plier le conseil ?

- Mmh… Peut-être. Certains membres accepteraient déjà maintenant, je le sais. Pour les autres, il faudra être vraiment convainquant.

Elle se retourna et contempla l'homme se tenant à ses cotés.

- Va au QG, je m'occupe de cette histoire. ordonna-t-elle.

Kakashi eu un hochement de tête en guise de remercîment, puis il sorti du baraquement pour regagner celui ou se trouvait son bureau.

* * *

><p>Les membres du conseil se tenaient autour de la table d'opération sur laquelle reposait le corps du jeune Uchiha. Les principaux responsables des clans du village étaient eux aussi présent. La salle en était presque exigüe. Shizune se tenait devant la table, une aiguille reliée à un ordinateur dans la main droite. Elle attendait le signe de main de sa supérieur pour commencer la démonstration qui devait permettre au blessé de quitter cet endroit au plus vite.<p>

L'examen consistait à injecter, pour commencer, une très faible quantité de chakra médical afin d'analyser les réactions engendrées dans l'organisme du jeune homme. Puis, elle prélèverait une dose de chakra du blessé pour la lui injecter elle aussi dans le même bute.

Les yeux des personnes présentes étaient pour le moment rivés sur le visage marqué par l'épuisement de ce garçon qu'ils avaient connu et qui à présent était devenu un homme. Son tors dénudé portait de manière encore bien visible les marques des traitements que lui avait administré Kabuto. Les doigts de sa main gauche étaient gainés de métal et de bandages afin de leur assurer la meilleure guérison possible. Tsunade inspira et ordonna de sa voix forte que les examens commencent.

Son assistante plongea l'aiguille dans le creux du bras droite de l'inconscient. Ensuite, elle invoqua un filet de son propre chakra qu'elle laissa glisser le long du filin. Le moniteur indiqua une très faible quantité passant dans le capteur fixé à l'ouverture de l'aiguille. Lentement, elle augmenta le débit. Le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme sursauta alors qu'elle dépassa le seuil du flux naturel du chakra. L'expérience devait être menée encore plus loin car elle se doutait bien que quelques variations de rythme cardiaque ne suffiraient pas à convaincre les plus endurcis. Quand elle atteignit le seuil minimal pour que le chakra médical puisse enfin commencer son œuvre réparatrice, des tremblements commencèrent à secouer Sasuke. Tsunade qui avait pris soin d'expliquer tous les faits et geste de sa subordonnée aux personnes présentes dans la salle, demanda à ce que l'expérience s'arrête.

- Il n'en est pas question ! s'opposa le plus vieux membre du conseil en fronçant les sourcils. C'est un Uchiha et des tremblements ne veulent rien dire.

Des regards assassins se posèrent sur celui qui venait de parler alors que d'autre hochaient affirmativement de la tête. Tsunade pesta intérieurement contre cet entêtement mais elle ne pu refuser.

- Shizune, monte gentiment à une dose pour guérir une blessure ouverte. Ordonna-t-elle froidement.

- Mais…

- Tout de suite ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La brune s'exécuta tout en marmonnant que ce n'était que folie. Doucement, elle augmenta encor le flux de son propre chakra. Elle en était à la moitié de la limite fixée par Tsunade quand le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux exorbités par la douleur lancinante qui montait en lui. Ses réflexes complètement inhibés par les médicaments et son état de faiblesse l'avertirent tout de même du danger. Sa vue était floue, ses pupilles le brulaient. Les murmurent raisonnant dans la pièce lui parvenaient comme un rugissement sans fin.

Il voulu se redresser mais Shizune l'en empêcha alors dans un dernier réflexe d'Uchiha, il invoqua ses nouvelles pupilles. Le chao dans lequel il se trouvait lui avait fait oublier la très mauvaise expérience du repère de Kabuto. C'est un cri tout aussi déchirant qui lui échappa quand les sharingans apparurent l'espace de deux secondes. Sa tête explosa de douleur, il voulu la saisir entre ses mains dans un geste enfantin de protection mais il était sanglé sur la table d'opération. Shizune cria quelque chose pendant que Tsunade secouait l'Uchiha par les épaules mais déjà il se sentait basculer dans l'ombre, sa poitrine se soulevant trop rapidement, son cœur s'emballant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? voulu savoir le conseiller.

- Il vient d'invoquer son dôjutsu. répondit Hiashi Hyuuga, son Byakugan activé, perplexe devant le déroulement de la situation.

- C'est se qui à provoqué cette crise de douleur ? s'enquit le père de Shikamaru, Shikaku Nara.

- De toute évidence, oui. déclara à nouveau le chef du clan aux yeux blanc.

- Très bien, il n'est pas nécessaire de poursuivre. Je pense que tout le monde est convaincu. Qu'il soit emmener le plus loin possible du futur champ de bataille et ce dans le plus bref délai. Ordonna le Nara, outré qu'il faille en arrivé là pour convaincre les deux plus vieux conseillers de Konoha.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ce n'est pas du cinéma toute cette histoire ? cracha froidement la vieille conseillère en jetant un regard assassin au Nara.

Ce dernier leva des yeux défait au ciel. Quand à Hiashi Hyuuga, il s'était approché du corps et l'observait minutieusement à l'aide de ses pupilles.

- Vous avez entendu ce cri de douleur tout comme moi et vous avez aussi vu la réaction qui à suivi la venue de ses sharingan. L'appel de chakra a été si violent qu'il en a perdu connaissance immédiatement. Que vous faut-il de plus pour vous convaincre ? s'emporta le père de Shikamaru.

- Nous n'avons besoin d'aucune preuve pour étayer quoique ce soit. C'est un Uchiha, un Nukenin et un membre de l'Akatsuki de surcroit. Il n'y a pas besoin de preuve, pour le condamner à mort. Elles sont toutes là, criantes de vérité. rétorqua agressivement le vieux conseiller en pointant de son doigt osseux le corps sans vie.

- Je n'ai pas votre virulence Monsieur le conseiller. Lâcha le Hyuuga, toujours penché sur Sasuke. Les preuves sont là. Ses Tenketsus sont incroyablement atrophiés, comme rongés par quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

Le silence tomba comme un couperet après la découverte du chef de l'un des plus puissants clans de Konoha.

- Très bien. La discussion est close. Nous ne garderons pas un tel appas dans les ruines de notre village et encore moins si il a perdu toutes ses capacités qui pouvaient être convoitées. Je propose qu'il soit envoyé le plus loin du village possible dans un lieu ou Madara ne pensera jamais à aller le chercher. Conclu Shikaku.

Tous les membres du village présent acceptèrent, même les deux conseillers récalcitrants, bien obligé de se plier devant la réalité de l'état critique de l'Uchiha. Ils ne purent tout de fois pas s'empêcher de demander que l'on n'utilise pas de ninja de très haut niveau pour s'occuper de cette affaire. La guerre imminente nécessitait la présence des meilleurs éléments dans les rangs du pays du feu.

* * *

><p>Sasuke repris partiellement conscience alors qu'on lui faisait quitter Konoha. Il ne vit que cet immense cratère dans lequel avait disparu le village de son enfance. Seule la falaise des Hockages restait pour laisser ses visages, soudain si tristes, veiller sur ce qui avait été le village de la feuille. Cette désolation, cela ne lui procura rien de particulier à sa grande surprise. Il pensait que son cœur se sentirait plus léger de voir ce village de malheur en ruine mais rien ne se produisit. Son corps comme son esprit restèrent engourdi à ce spectacle de désolation ou pourtant on voyait déjà des villageois remettre en état ce qui le pouvait. La volonté du feu, comme l'aurait dit avec fierté Naruto ou d'autres personnes qu'il avait connu en ces lieux à une époque. Une volonté qui l'avait habité et qu'il avait entretenue pour réaliser ses projets de vengeance. D'une certaine manière, il était déçu qu'on l'évacue comme un réfugié. Il aurait préféré que l'on en finisse avec lui, avec ce mal inconnu qui le rongeait, avec ce qu'il n'était plus et ne serait peut-être plus jamais. Au fond, il sentait que la fierté des Uchiha ne lui serait plus de mise s'il devait finir sa vie avec ces handicaps que Kabuto lui avait administrés. Mais alors que deviendrait-il ?<p>

Tant de questions et de problèmes à résoudre que son esprit embrumé ne su comment traiter. Il s'endormi, tombant à nouveau de fatigue sans avoir eu la force de même demander à ses porteurs ou ils l'emmenaient. Voulait-il seulement le savoir puisque il avait définitivement tout perdu ? Famille, maître, amis, il n'oserait plus jamais penser à eux car cela lui remémorerait cette époque révolue ou il faisait partie des grands du monde shinobi, cette époque ou il était tant craint que les femmes baissaient les yeux devant lui et les hommes se recroquevillaient pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses terribles pupilles rouges. A présent, ne lui restait que ses connaissances des armes blanches et son corps terrassé par l'épuisement. Il n'était plus bon à rien que dormir, dormir et être un poids pour les ninjas l'escortant vers une destinée qui lui était égale. Heureusement pour lui, la fatigue l'empêcha de se poser la question quand à une quelconque utilité de son existence. La réponse en aurait forcément été négative et sa fierté l'aurait poussé à envisager la mort plutôt que l'oubli de tous. Une ultime explosion de sa folie en choisissant bien la manière de s'éclipser de la scène. Sa mort aurait été la plus belle manière pour lui de disparaître.

Mais avant de définitivement se laisser emporter par les nimbes de la fatigue, il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait plus la présence rassurante qui l'accompagnait depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. Sakura ! Où était-elle ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir, elle aussi, abandonné après l'aveu qui lui avait fait en la poursuivant dans les rues de Endo. Il avait besoin d'elle. Plus seulement pour soigner son corps brisé mais pour apaiser son âme meurtrie et son cœur encore pris dans les glaces de la vengeance. Il sentait un vide se creuser à l'idée qu'elle ne se soit pas rendu conte de l'aveu muet qu'avait été cette poursuite dans le petit hôpital de campagne ou ils avaient passé un peu de temps ensemble. Cette courte période n'avait pas été faite que de simplicité dans son déroulement mais au final, il ne gardait que le souvenir d'avoir gagner un peu de confiance dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Ca valait bien un peu de reconnaissance et de positif parce que pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il ne mettait pas d'énergie dans la noirceur de ses remords et de sa haine mais dans des émotions qu'il croyait perdues.


	6. Un homme comme les autres

****Titre :** Point de rupture  
><strong>Base :<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Hurt / Confort / Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Point de rupture 6 : <strong>Un homme comme les autres**

A son réveil, Sasuke posa ses yeux encore gonflés de fatigue sur le mobilier rudimentaire d'une chambre au confort sommaire. Son lit, une table de nuit, une table de travail, une chaise en bois et une armoire à deux battants constituaient l'ameublement. Les murs étaient en lambris de facture ancienne, comme en témoignait la peinture craquelée par endroit, et jaunie par le temps. Son regard continua son inspection en se focalisant sur une fenêtre au verre si vénérable qu'il en déformait les formes se trouvant au-dehors. Cependant, l'ombre des barreaux sellés dans l'encadrement de pierre extérieur étaient quand à elle, bien réel.

L'Uchiha soupira plus de fatigue que de mécontentement. Dans l'état pitoyable ou il était, les barreaux ne signifiaient plus grand-chose pour lui. Il ne se sentait même plus capable d'imaginer un plan pour les contourner et quitter cet endroit. Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, il était bien contraint de reconnaître qu'il n'était pas malade que physiquement. Au fond de lui, une corde avait cédé sous la trop forte pression qu'il s'était imposé et que des hommes tels que Madara ou Orochimaru avait encore exploité. Le jeune homme se senti vide, effroyablement vide et sans énergie. Un trou noir l'attirait par les pieds et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir venir le sortir de se trou sans fond dans lequel il ne cessait de dégringoler.

La porte s'ouvrit, une femme en chemise blanche se dessina dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une mèche de cheveux gris dépassant de son bonnet blanc trahissait ses cinquante-cinq ans. Elle déposa un plateau de métal sur la table de chevet et saisi le poignet pâle entre ses doigts experts. Quand elle prit la seringue, Sasuke se contenta de se retourner lentement, sa maladresse trahissant une douleur plus qu'insupportable. Son dos couvert de sueur brillait à la lueur du soleil matinal.

- Cette piqure n'est pas une option, Monsieur. Expliqua-t-elle en attrapant le bras droit de son interlocuteur.

L'Uchiha eu une légère crispation alors que le liquide transparent lui coulait dans les veines. Il se sentit tout à coup plus léger alors que paradoxalement sa tête semblait s'alourdir de seconde en seconde. Un peu surpris, il voulu demander des explications à la soignante mais ses lèvres semblaient avoir perdu toute volonté de se mouvoir. L'unique souvenir qu'il put enregistrer était celui du visage impassible de la femme se penchant sur lui pour éponger son front fiévreux.

Les éveils suivant se présentèrent de la même manière. A chaque fois, il notait la présence de petits changements. L'attelle de sa main gauche changea de forme, on lui posa une perfusion et ses draps changèrent de couleur. La première fois qu'il se senti pleinement éveillé et ce de manière suffisamment longue pour pouvoir s'en remémorer quelques détails se fut une nuit que la Lune venait éclairer sa chambre. La douleur était si insupportable qu'il se redressa dans son lit aussi vivement que son corps engourdi le lui permis. Il se leva tant bien que mal, arrachant par mégarde sondes, perfusion et tout le matériel médical l'empêchant de se mouvoir dans cet effort presque surhumain compte tenu de son état. L'amertume de la fièvre lui donnait un goût désagréable dans la bouche. La poignée de la porte lui servi d'appui le temps qu'il reprenne sont souffle. La bouffée de chaleur qui l'habitait encore quelques minutes plus tôt se transforma lentement en une étreinte glacée qui le fit greloter. Son équilibre précaire lui joua un mauvais tour et c'est de justesse qu'il se réceptionna maladroitement au sol après avoir chuter durement. Il resta là, recroquevillé devant la porte et tremblant de fièvre.

L'infirmière eu un léger sursaut quand elle heurta le jeune homme avec la porte. Il laissa échapper un faible gémissement. Alors qu'elle se penchait sur lui, elle vit ses yeux à peine entrouvert la darder d'un regard sombre et torturé. Il était conscient, souffrant mais conscient. Sasuke eu beaucoup de peine à suivre ce qui se passa ensuite. On le souleva, la femme avait du appeler de l'aide car il se rendit compte qu'il entendait plusieurs voies s'agiter autour de lui. On le recoucha et c'est là que pour la première fois il vit un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Un adolescent le regardait depuis le pas de la porte. Ses yeux noirs et cette mèche de cheveux tout aussi sombre lui barrant le front avaient quelque chose de familièrement lointain. L'Uchiha plissa le front sous la concentration. Et puis il vit un sourire encourageant naître sur les lèvres du tout jeune homme. Alors il le reconnu, Inari de Kirigakure. La première mission de valeur menée par l'équipe sept, Zabuza et son équipier, tant de souvenirs dont il avait pratiquement oublié jusqu'à l'existence.

A partir de ce moment là, son hôte du pays de la brume vint le visiter chaque jour. Au début, ils ne trouvèrent rien à se dire. Le plus jeune tenta à plusieurs reprises de briser le silence mais c'était sans compter sur le blessé aussi peu bavard que chaleureux. Doucement, Sasuke repris des forces et il du bien se résigner à cette nouvelle vie de simple gens quand il réussi à marcher pour la première fois depuis son alitement forcé. Inari persévéra encore et toujours jusqu'à ce que par miracle, le nukenin se décide enfin à parler avec lui. Il devait y avoir plus d'un mois qu'il était là selon son impression quand l'Uchiha posa sa première question « Que va-t-on faire de moi ? ».

- Tu resteras ici tant que le conseil de Konoha n'en aura pas décidé autrement. C'est sous la garde de notre village que tu as été placé. Quand tu iras mieux, tu viendras à la maison. Il faut aussi que tu saches que tu seras constamment surveillé par un élément des forces spéciales de la nouvelle coalition shinobi. Ils ont pour ordre de se faire discret mais n'oublie pas qu'ils ne te laisseront aucune chance si tu essayes de t'enfuir. Les recommandations qu'ils ont reçues sont particulièrement sévères à ce sujet. lui expliqua l'adolescent.

L'aîné ne répondit rien, pensif en un certain sens. De toute manière il n'était plus capable de faire grand-chose alors s'échapper tenait du mythe le plus complet.

- Si tu te sens suffisamment en forme, je voudrais te faire visiter le village et ton futur lieu de travail.

D'un hochement de tête affirmatif, l'Uchiha se leva lentement et le suivi.

* * *

><p>Les cerisiers en fleurs juraient furieusement avec la boue et le vacarme toujours trop proche du champ de bataille. Le printemps était à présent installé et Sakura se laissa une poignée de seconde pour se redresser, masser son dos douloureux et contempla la nature qui semblait ne pas tenir compte des conflits des hommes. Elle laissa ensuite ses pupilles vertes se poser sur la dizaine de brancards disposés devant elle. Une escarmouche en forêt les avait amenés ici en début de matinée. D'une main experte elle tâta la plaie d'un ninja du pays de la terre à peine conscient. Avec l'aide de la seconde, elle invoqua un voile de chakra vert et commença sont lent travail de réparation. Celui là avait de la chance, sur les quatre derniers qu'elle avait soigné seul deux étaient parfaitement sur de s'en sortir. Les deux autres le sauraient s'ils survivaient à la journée et à la nuit prochaine. Parfois, le corps ou les réserves de chakra étaient en si piteux état que même une médic-nin de sa trempe ne pouvait assurer une rémission.<p>

Quand elle se rendit à la tente de restauration, le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps et seuls les éclats de la bataille toute proche venaient illuminer par crépitement bleu, vert ou rouge son chemin. Elle prit le menu du soir sans vraiment regarder de quoi il s'agissait. Harassée par une journée épuisante, elle s'installa au font de la tente, un peu à l'écart des autres personnes. C'est avec mélancolie qu'elle se surprit à penser à ses anciens équipiers. Naruto était en sécurité et continuait de se former. Au moins, elle le savait entourer des bonnes personnes et elle se réjouissait de le revoir à l'action. Le blond était plein de surprise même pour elle qui le connaissait depuis déjà quelques années. Et puis ses pensées allèrent vers celui qu'elle avait vu en dernier. Il était à ce moment là dans un état plus que préoccupant. Allait-il mieux ? Se remettait-il de ses blessures et chose la plus importante à ses yeux, comment vivait-il ce nouveau statu de citoyen lambda ?

Sakura était persuadée que l'Uchiha ne se ferait jamais à ça. Son clan, l'éducation qu'il avait reçue et sa fierté ne l'accepteraient jamais. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix que de se plier au déroulement de la vie. La terre ne s'arrêterait pas de tourner en attendant qu'il trouve un moyen de guérir. Elle allait terminer son bol de riz quand elle remarqua que la cinquième Hokage se trouvait devant elle, la fixant affectueusement depuis probablement un petit moment.

- Tu penses à lui ? demanda-t-elle.

- A qui ?

- A Sasuke.

- Un peu, je me demandais comment il vivait sa nouvelle vie de simple être humain. Je dois dire que je l'envisage avec peine en paysan, en marchand ou encore en ouvrier de la métallurgie. En fait, je me rends compte que je suis incapable de l'imaginer dans un corps de métier mis à part dans la force ninja. Vous avez des nouvelles ? s'enquit-elle avec le faible espoir que sa supérieure veuille bien lui céder quelques informations.

Godaime s'avança et tira la chaise en face de la jeune femme pour s'y assoir.

- L'unité chargée de le surveiller a accomplit ses trois mois de garde rapprochée. Les rapports ne signalent rien de préoccupant. Il est encore en semi-convalescence, tu sais.

- Oui, j'ai bien pensé qu'il lui faudrait au moins un minimum de trois ou quatre mois pour qu'il regagne suffisamment de force pour mener une vie normale. Aucune évolution de son problème de chakra ?

- Non, rien. Il a passé un teste la semaine passé et les réactions sont toujours aussi sensibles. Soupira la blonde en jetant un regard circulaire aux occupants de la tente.

Sakura ne dit rien, plongeant à nouveau dans ses pensées.

- Le conseil n'est pas prêt à voté sa libération complète. C'est même à se demander s'il le sera un jour. Je vais devoir envoyer une nouvelle unité spéciale affectée à sa surveillance. enchaîna-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son ancienne élève.

- Quelle nation s'en occupera, cette fois-ci ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix monotone.

- Les équipes ne sont pas formées par nation, elles sont mixtes. Tu voudrais le revoir ?

- Je ne sais pas. L'époque où je me liquéfiais, transie d'un amour tout enfantin, devant lui est passée de puis bien longtemps. J'éprouve une certaine curiosité à le savoir quelque part entrain de mener une vie des plus simples qui soit. Il n'est pas né pour cela. La dignité du clan Uchiha est présente jusque dans son sang et la moindre parcelle de son corps. Je n'arrive pas à le concevoir entrain de faire du jardin ou bien entrain de monter des murs de briques. Est-ce que vous y parvenez, Hokage-sama ?

La blonde sourit doucement en regardant un couple de ninja entrer sous la tente, main dans la main. Une lueur d'insouciance jurant affreusement avec le lieu où ils se trouvaient en ce moment même, à quelques kilomètres du front.

- La vie peut nous réserver bien des surprises ma chère, même si je dois admettre qu'il m'est tout aussi difficile de le penser dans un rôle de civil, je crois que Sasuke n'est pas prêt d'arrêter de nous surprendre en un certain sens.

- Je ne l'ai jamais trouvé prévisible. Marmonna tristement la rose.

- Pourtant il a fait des choses bien saugrenues ces derniers temps, tu ne trouves pas ? s'exclama doucement Godaime en posant son visage en appui sur son poignet gauche pour mieux fixer son ancienne élève.

- C'est-à-dire ? lâcha sa vis-à-vis en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Comment expliques-tu que Sasuke se soit laissé recueillir par ces villageois en plain pays du feu ? Il savait parfaitement qu'ils feraient appel à Konoha.

La jeune femme réfléchi quelques secondes à la question.

- Dans son état, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il se soit rendu compte de ce genre de chose.

- C'est là que tu te trompes ma chère. Sasuke à toujours pertinemment su se qu'il faisait. Alors certes, les choses ne se sont visiblement pas passées exactement comme il le souhaitait, mais c'est là que je dois lui tirer mon chapeau parce que je suis presque certaine qu'il savait que je t'enverrais, toi.

- Arrêtez, Hokage-sama. Il devait être au courant qu'un médic-nin viendrait de Konoha mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qu'il s'agirait de moi. Et même si votre hypothèse était exacte, je ne vois pas pourquoi ma présence lui était plus préférable que celle d'un autre médic-nin. lâcha-t-elle avec énervement.

- Voyons Sakura, ne soit pas aussi naïve. Il aurait très bien pu laisser les gens croire à un simple passage à tabac, pourtant il a pris le soin que l'on prévienne Konoha avec dans le message ces informations évasives parlant des morsures de serpent.

- Attendez, il était vraiment impossible de passer à coter de ces plaies, elles lui recouvraient le corps, des pieds jusqu'au visage. S'exclama la jeune femme en interrompant la blonde sannin.

- C'est là que je veux en venir. Il aurait pu se soigner tout seul, passer dans une pharmacie et faire valoir une bagarre dans un bar ou une petite morsure bénigne, cependant, il ne l'a pas fait. A ton avis, pourquoi ?

La rose eu tout les peines du monde à cacher son énervement. Bien sur qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas que Sasuke se soit laissé retrouvé si facilement mais de là à assurer qu'il savait pertinemment se qu'il faisait, elle devait avouer que tout cela la lassait perplexe. Depuis toujours, elle suspectait un esprit plus que calculateur et incroyablement intelligeant sous les airs snob du noiraud. A une seule reprise, elle l'avait vu perdre ses moyens, c'était après sa rencontre avec son frère aîné. La faille était là. Le soir de son départ, elle avait su que même en lui dévoilant ses sentiments, rien ne pourrait plus changer le plan qu'il avait échafaudé dans son esprit nourrit par le désir de vengeance. Pas même l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il l'avait pourtant remerciée et cela, son dernier souvenir de lui pendant des années, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se l'expliquer.

- Sasuke est un être bien trop ravagé par le fantôme de la vengeance. Je doute qu'il soit possible de vouloir expliquer ses agissements de la sorte. Articula-t-elle lentement en se reculant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Sasuke est un homme avant tout et même si le passé, aussi cruel soit-il, l'a laissé avec des blessures profondes, il en demeure un être humain avant tout. Tu sembles l'oublier parfois, ai-je tord ?

- Non, c'est très dur pour moi de voir autre chose que l'Uchiha fier et imperturbable qu'il était quand nous étions enfants. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que c'était peut-être pour lui un moyen de se protéger après tous se qu'il avait enduré mais cela n'explique pas son comportement de ces derniers mois.

- Peut-être que tu l'analyse un peu trop durement. Peut-être qu'il n'est, à près tout, qu'un homme comme les autres. Il a juste un nom de famille et des habitudes forgées bien malgré lui à cause de son passé. continua sur un ton encourageant la leader du pays du feu.

- Peut-être… murmura la jeune femme.

Le silence flotta entre les deux médic-nin pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que la sannin se lève et repousse sa chaise dans un raclement.

- Je vais aller former cette nouvelle équipe de surveillance. Je veux que tu en sois et que tu réfléchisses à notre discussion. C'est d'accord ?

- C'est d'accord. Lui répondit dans un souffle la jeune kunoichi aux yeux verts en posant son regard encore travaillé par la discussion sur les yeux noisette de sa supérieure.

- Sasuke savait que tu viendrais. Il faudra tirer cette histoire au clair quand la situation se sera un peu calmée sur le front.

La sannin s'en alla, laissant la jeune femme perplexe et pour le moins en colère. Alors une fois encore, elle avait été manipulée par cet égoïste d'Uchiha ? Il avait abusée de sa bienveillance et de sa magnanimité. Tout ça pour s'éviter une condamnation à mort méritée. Elle frappa la table de son point rageur se qui la fendit de part en part. Elle se jura qu'elle arracherait elle-même les aveux du noiraud et cette fois, elle ne laisserait aucune place à la moindre émotion. Sa vengeance serait un plat particulièrement froid et longuement médité.

* * *

><p>La houle s'abattait avec fracas sur les digues du port. L'eau d'un gris sombre et froid s'élançait avec une force destructrice contre les murs érigés par l'homme depuis des générations pour protéger les navires de pèches ainsi que le village. Le bras de mer s'enfonçant sous le pont Naruto devenait un goulet d'étranglement en cette fin de la saison des grandes marées. Les vagues atteignaient parfois les quatorze mètres de haut au passage du cap faisant face à la baie. Le vieux phare, silhouette massive dans cet enfer de fracas, ressemblait à une allumette plantée au beau milieu de la mer, pourtant il était le gardien des navires rentrant de la pèche. Du haut de ses quarante mètres, il signalait la présence des dangereux récifs que la mauvaise mer cachait traitreusement.<p>

Emmitouflé dans un ciré jaune, Inari marchait le plus vite possible tout en prenant garde à la chaussée trempée et aux coups de vent qui le faisaient vaciller. Il allait atteindre la capitainerie quand une vague plus puissante que les autres se fracassa contre la rambarde. L'eau retomba en une pluie glaciale, finissant de le tremper malgré son accoutrement de circonstance. C'est en pestant qu'il referma la porte derrière lui.

- Et bien, regarder qui voilà ! s'exclama un vieil homme en souriant. Le jeune Inari !

- Dis-moi mon garçon, tu es venu à la nage ? lui demanda le gardien de la capitainerie depuis son tableau de contrôle, les jumelles à la main.

L'adolescent marmonna quelque chose que les deux hommes ne purent comprendre.

- Tu viens pour la « Belle de Kiri » ? s'enquit le vieux marin en retournant à ses activités autour du réchaud sur lequel se tenait une cafetière fumante.

- Oui.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, ils revenaient des bancs au large des falaises d'Itsuki quand la tempête a éclaté. On n'a rien de nouveau depuis hier soir. Expliqua le gardien en replaçant les jumelles devant ses yeux pour scruter le large.

Inari se rembruni. En temps normal, la « Belle de Kiri » revenait en une demi-journée de ce secteur. Avec la mer dans un état pareil, il y avait quand même de quoi se faire du souci car même si le capitaine du remorqueur était l'un des meilleurs de la région, mère nature restait toujours la plus forte dans ce genre de situation. Pourtant il lui avait dit ne pas y aller. Oui, l'adolescent avait mis en garde l'ancien ninja de Konoha quand ce dernier c'était porté volontaire pour aller secourir un gros cargo en détresse au large des falaises. Sasuke n'était pas encore complètement remis et même si depuis déjà quelques semaines il effectuait des menues soties avec des pécheurs chevronnés, il n'en était pas un homme de la mer aguerrit pour autant.

Certes, les capitaines qui l'avaient embauché avaient tous été satisfaits de son travail et de sa rapidité d'adaptation mais son hôte n'en restait pas moins convaincu que c'était brûler les étapes que de s'embarquer pour cette mission de sauvetage. Inari devait tout fois reconnaître que le travail de la mer semblait parfaitement convenir au nukenin. C'était pour le moins désopilant car lui-même n'avait, à son arrivée, aucune idée du genre de métier qu'un homme comme l'Uchiha aurait pu pratiquer en dehors de son ancienne activité de ninja. Il fallait croire que le contact de l'eau salée, des cordages et du poisson lui apportait une certaine quiétude car depuis sa première sortie en mer, Sasuke paraissait plus calme, moins préoccupé. Il rentrait souvent fatigué et épuisé par des travaux qu'Inari faisait les yeux fermé mais il ne devait pas oublié que son invité était encore convalescent. Après deux mois d'alitement et deux mois d'exercice pour retrouver un peu la forme, l'Uchiha semblait avoir pris goût à cette vie au bord de la mer.

A plusieurs reprises, Inari l'avait retrouvé en plaine nuit, marchant sur le sable des plages ou les vagues hivernales venait s'effondrées avec force et vacarme. Toujours, il sentait une seconde présence non loin d'eux, sans doute les troupes spéciales chargées de la surveillance du nukenin selon les ordres du conseil de Konoha. Pourtant, Sasuke ne semblait pas les remarquer. Le jeune villageois fini par se douter que le convalescent ne pouvait plus les ressentir à cause de cet étrange handicap qui lui avait fait perdre le maniement de sont chakra, la base de toute activité ayant trait au monde des ninjas à l'exception du Taijutsu.

Le roulement des vagues, leur puissant chuintement ainsi que le sifflement du vent hivernal était un orchestre dont la mélodie assourdissante et répétitive agissait comme un calmant sur les pensées qui assaillaient l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru une fois l'heure de se coucher arrivée. Son hôte avait remarqué l'agitation dont faisait preuve le noiraud une fois la journée de travail terminée. Il comprit très vite que le labeur des pécheurs en mer convenait si bien à Sasuke parce qu'il lui demandait une débauche d'énergie et de concentration qui l'empêchait de trop penser. Mature pour son âge, l'adolescent avait comprit que ce qui tiraillait tant l'ancien combattant n'était pas tant son futur mais plutôt son passé.

Le vieux marin lui tendit une tasse fumante qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Le gardien de la capitainerie pris sa tasse tout en s'installant derrière le poste radio.

- Phare du Tourment, ici capitainerie de Kiri. Répondez !

Un lointain grésillement raisonna. Inari serra un peu plus fort le récipient brulant entre ses mains.

- Phare du Tourment, ici Kiri. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? tenta une seconde fois le gardien en tournant doucement quelques boutons sur le poste radio.

Le vieux marin renifla tout en hochant négativement la tête.

- Avec un « coup de tabac » pareil, ils ne sont pas prêts de nous répondre. Grogna-t-il. J'étais gardien du phare l'année ou tu es né. Cet hiver là, je n'en ai plus jamais vu de pareil. Les vagues étaient si hautes et si puissantes qu'elles ont brisées une des fenêtres montant au sommet du phare. Je suis resté trois jours assis sur ces marches de granit avant que la mer ne soit plus clémente et qu'un navire vienne me chercher.

Le silence, seulement brisé par les sifflements de la tempête qui faisait rage au dehors, se fit plus lourd. C'est à ce moment là qu'une voix nasillarde répondit aux appels de la capitainerie.

- Ici phare du Tourment, je vous entends très mal. A vous !

- Akizumi ! C'est Kimoto qui te parle. Est-ce que tu vois des navires au large ? Nous sommes en attente du retour du navire de sauvetage, la « Belle de Kiri ». A toi !

- Rien en vue ! J'ai intercepté une communication il y a près de six heures entre le remorqueur et le cargo. Ils ont pu l'aborder mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis.

- OK et toi ? ça va ? s'enquit le gardien.

- Ça chahute sévère mais pour le moment le phare tient bon. Dis à ce vieux râleur de Mabuchi que ce n'est pas cette fois qu'il va venir me récupérer trempé sur une marche d'escalier.

L'ancien gardien de phare laissa échapper un petit ricanement alors qu'Inari souriait doucement. Kimoto termina le contact radio avant de se relever pour aller observer la mer déchaînée. Les deux hommes proposèrent au plus jeune de rester avec eux jusqu'à la tombée du jour. La nuit serait là d'ici trois petites heures. L'espoir se ternissait un peu car même si le remorqueur était le plus puissant de toute la côte, il n'en demeurait qu'un bateau, vulgaire fétu de paille harcelé par ces vagues déchaînées de la saison des grandes marées.

Mabuchi leur prépara un petit soupé de fortune au moyen d'une boîte de conserve de lentilles et de poissons frais de la pêche du jour. Assis tous les trois autour d'une table devant la grande vitre donnant sur le port et le large, ils mangèrent avec appétit la nourriture chaude. Alors que le soleil se couchait, les nuages laissèrent percer quelques rayons orangés sur les crêtes de houle blanche. Les trois hommes restèrent admiratifs devant la splendeur de ce fugace instant de grâce avant que la nuit noire ne vienne définitivement transformer le panorama en un enfer pour les navires perdus sur cette immense étendue déchaînée.

A dire vrai, l'adolescent resta jusqu'à ce que sa mère téléphone à la capitainerie pour lui demander de rentrer. C'est l'esprit soucieux qu'il regagna sa maison en dehors du village, au bord de la plage. Pourvu que le remorqueur puisse rentrer sans trop de problème. Il était bien conscient que la mer pouvait décider de garder les matelots comme elle pouvait se montrer clémente et les laisser regagner le port. C'était de cette manière qu'il avait perdu son père alors qu'il était encore bébé. Ouvrier sur un chalutier de haute-mer, il était parti un matin d'hiver. La tempête qui éclata cette nuit là était la même que le vieux Mabuchi avait évoqué plus tôt à la capitainerie. Dix-huit marins perdirent la vie sur plusieurs embarcations au large de Kiri durant ce « coup de tabac ».

L'aube était proche quand Inari se réveilla sur le canapé ou il s'était endormi en rentrant. Il se leva pour s'approcher de la porte vitrée donnant sur le large. La mer semblait toujours aussi agitée comme en témoignait les moutons de houle blanche brillant sous la Lune dans la nuit maintenant étoilée. L'adolescent passa devant la porte d'entrée pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine. C'est alors qu'il entendit une voiture s'arrêter devant la maison. Une porte claqua dans la nuit avant que la voiture ne mette les gaz et disparaisse dans le noir. Inari revint sur ses pas pour tomber nez à nez avec un Sasuke au tint cireux et aux traits tirés. Il remarqua immédiatement les cernes violacés et les cheveux trempés par les embruns. Le nukenin resta prostré dans l'entrée, le ciré dégoulinant d'eau.

- Viens avec moi, tu fais peur à voir. S'exclama le plus jeune en posant son verre.

L'Uchiha se laissa guidé, n'opposant aucune résistance à la direction de la salle de bain qu'ils prenaient. Epuisé, il n'écouta pas un mot du torrent de parole que son hôte débitait en même temps qu'il l'aidait à retirer ses vêtements trempés par l'eau de mer.

- Est-ce que tu m'entends ? s'énerva soudainement Inari en posant ses mains sur ses hanches dans une posture de reproche.

- Hein ? murmura doucement le noiraud en relevant les yeux sur le plus jeune.

Il se fit la remarque qu'il ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Naruto au même âge. Cette constatation lui arracha une esquisse de sourire, se qui fit soupirer le concerné de dépit.

- Allez, va te coucher ! On parlera demain. Ordonna l'adolescent sur un ton qui n'autorisait aucune objection.


	7. Il est toujours trop tôt

****Titre :** Point de rupture  
><strong>Base :<strong> Naruto  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Hurt / Confort / Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Point de rupture 7 : <strong>Il est toujours trop tôt**

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke ne s'éveilla pas avant l'heure du dîner et c'est la tête encore dans les nuages qu'il descendit à la cuisine pour retrouver Inari et sa mère. Cette dernière ne pu résister à le taquiner sur son état de fraîcheur mais elle eu pour tout résultat qu'un grognement dont il avait le secret.

- Alors, comment ça c'est passé ? l'interrogea avec curiosité le fils de la maîtresse de maison en lui versant du café dans son bol.

- On a réussi. se contenta-t-il de marmonner.

- Et ?

- Et c'est tout.

- Sasuke, fais un effort. Inari s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi. Il a passé toute la journée d'hier à la capitainerie et il n'a pas été le seul à redouter que le pire soit arrivé. Vous êtes tout de même rentré avec près de deux jours de retard. lui fit remarquer Tazuma en déposant deux tranches de pains devant le concerné.

Le nukenin mordit avec joie dans le pain et mastiqua un long moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Le gouvernail du cargo a été endommagé sur le récif. Nous avons du nous y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à le tracter correctement pour le faire sortir du banc de sable.

- Et bien voilà ! s'exclama la femme en souriant. C'est quand même pas si compliqué.

Inari pouffa dans le dos de l'ancien ninja se qui eu pour effet de lui arracher un grognement de dédain avant qu'il ne se remette à manger en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé son repas.

- C'est aujourd'hui que tu dois te présenter au poste de police pour tes examens mensuels ? s'enquit la femme en faisant la vaisselle.

Sasuke hocha positivement la tête.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais profiter de ton passage au centre ville pour me rapporter quelques courses ?

Il n'y eu pas de réponse mais depuis le temps que le ténébreux prisonnier de Konoha vivait avec eu, elle avait compris que ce genre de réaction équivalait à une sorte de oui. Elle déposa un billet devant ce dernier qui se contenta de le plier et de le glisser dans la poche de son pantalon de velours côtelé noir. Il débarrassa sa table, puis remonta se préparer.

Il sorti de la maison, emmitouflé dans un épais manteau de toile doublée. Il inspira avec délectation l'air chargé d'embrun alors qu'il approchait de Kiri, les mains dans les poches. C'est alors que pour la première fois depuis son arrivée en ce lieu, il ressenti une présence non-loin de lui. Il se retourna avec une rapidité qui trahissait son proche passé de combattant. Rien. Juste le fracas des vagues toutes proches et cette étrange impression d'être observer. Il savait que les troupes spéciales le surveillaient de près mais pour la première fois en cinq mois, il ressentait une présence non loin de lui. Un léger froncement de sourcil vint déformer l'impassibilité habituelle de son visage. Il reprit sa marche en essayant de mieux analyser se qu'il ressentait. Cette présence avait quelque chose de connu, presque familier mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus.

Il traversa le village d'un pas rapide, salua deux pécheurs pour qui il avait déjà travaillé et entra dans le bâtiment des forces de l'ordre. L'examen se faisait toujours en présence d'un membre de l'ANBU. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais réussi à reconnaître qui que ce soit derrière les masques des forces spéciales, pourtant cette fois-ci, il eu l'impression que la présence qu'il avait ressenti était celle de ce membre là. Sa silhouette ne lui donnait pas beaucoup d'information mis à part qu'il devait s'agir d'une femme. L'infirmière qui l'avait soigné à son arrivé lui posa les questions habituelles, puis elle lui fit le fameux teste de passage du chakra. Sasuke soupira lentement, il allait encore avoir un mal de tête insupportable durant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Les réactions furent les même que d'habitude. Tout d'abord des tremblements puis cette douleur qui lui rappelait chaque fois sa première crise dans la grotte de la forêt face à Kabuto.

La migraine commençait de lui tirailler le crâne quand il rentra. Le village de Kiri était une drôle de région en cette période de guerre. La seule indication qui permettait de le savoir était les affiches placardées un peu partout dans le village avec des slogans pour inviter les habitants à s'engager ou à être prudent. Pour dire vrai, l'Uchiha était tout de même un peu soucieux car même si les nouvelles du journal semblaient positives, le champ de bataille était tout de même immense et constamment en mouvement. Mais le plus préoccupant était le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore eu vent d'une quelconque opération menée pour le retrouver. Kabuto et Madara lui ferait forcément payer sa fuite et le fait d'être encore envie. La seule chose qui le rassurait un peu était de se dire qu'il devait y avoir au moins six ou sept ninja de l'ANBU assigner à sa protection et que le conseil de Konoha avait du prendre toute les mesures nécessaires pour que sa présence au village de Kiri ne soit connu de personne.

L'impression de ne pas être seul se fit plus nette mais cette fois-ci, Sasuke compta deux personnes bien différentes. La première était la même qu'en venant mais la seconde était bien plus dangereuse car il reconnu dans cette aura malsaine toute la noirceur du chakra de Madara. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il ressenti la froideur de la lame d'un kunai sous sa gorge.

- Pitoyable… En d'autre temps, tu m'aurais ressenti depuis déjà une heure entrain de te tourner autour. se moqua le père du clan Uchiha.

Pour toute réponse, le noiraud tenta de lui asséner un coup de coude tout en esquivant la lame selon les enseignements de Taijutsu qu'on lui avait fait suivre.

- Trop lent Sasuke ! s'exclama le plus vieux en lui attrapant le poignet gauche pour le tordre sèchement.

Une grimasse de douleur lui tordit le visage alors qu'il s'effondrait à genoux sous la souffrance causée par cette torsion.

- Voilà se qui arrive quand on ne s'entraîne pas suffisamment. Et oui, tu as beau croire que tu as retrouvé toute ta forme en travaillant comme un pitoyable pécheur sur ces rafiots puants, tu n'en as pas moins perdu toute ta rapidité. ricana moqueusement Madara en tordant un peu plus le membre de son prisonnier qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure profondément.

Le leader de l'Akatsuki allait en rajouter quand un sifflement lui fit faire un pas en arrière pour éviter le senbon qui se ficha dans la terre humide du bord de la route. Dans un nuage de fumée, six ninjas de l'ANBU se matérialisèrent devant les deux hommes. Madara assura sa prise en faisant faire un volte face à son prisonnier qui ne pu étouffer un gémissement de douleur quand la pression lui démit l'épaule. Une nouvelle salve de senbon siffla dans le vent de la tempête. Le vieil Uchiha les évita à nouveau avec facilité mais le poids de sa capture le gênait. Il lui jeta un cou d'œil empli de dédain et le projeta d'un mouvement amplifié par le chakra contre le tronc noueux de l'arbre le plus proche. Le choc fut d'une telle violence que le bois se fendit alors que le corps du jeune nukenin retombait dans un son mat. Il ne bougea plus, assommé.

Les ANBU se placèrent en un cercle parfait autour de leur cible. Chaque combattant tenait à présent dans ses mains des armes de combat rapproché. Celui qui avait lancé les premiers projectiles émit un sifflement aigu alors que quatre de ces acolytes se jetaient sur l'ennemi pendant que le dernier invoquait une cloche de chakra autour du champ de bataille. Madara les évita chacun leur tour en disparaissant pour mieux se matérialiser quelques mètres plus loin, il lança lui aussi quelques lames mais personnes ne fut blessé par une attaque ou l'autre. Deux des ninjas invoquèrent un puissant jutsu mêlant une attaque directe et derrière une manipulation de l'ombre de toute évidence en provenance du clan Nara. L'Uchiha ricana.

- Un Nara ! Laisse-moi rire si tu crois me berner avec ces attaques de débutants. clama-t-il sur un ton de provocation.

L'ANBU se contenta de hausser les épaules avec ce flegme reconnaissable par tous ceux qui l'avait côtoyé. Il s'agissait bien de Shikamaru en personne. Il siffla à son tour et ce fut autour de l'unique femme de la troupe de s'élancer en prenant tout son élan, le poing près à asséner un coup mémorable à son ennemi. Concentré sur sa parade, le vieil homme fut tout de même surpris par cette attaque directe qu'il pouvait de toute évidence éviter sans difficulté. A quoi jouaient ces ANBU d'opérette ? Il changea de pied, la femme passa tout droit sous son élan, pourtant à aucun moment elle ne feignit de vouloir l'atteindre. Son coup de poing fracassa le sol qui se craquela et explosa violement. Cette manœuvre obligea l'Uchiha à sauter en l'air. C'est à ce moment que l'un des shinobi sauta pour le rejoindre, une foule de kunai explosifs entre les mains qu'il envoya en direction de son ennemi. Madara fronça les sourcils tout en commençant d'éviter les projectiles. Il se baissa et cet à ce moment qu'il vit en même temps le poing de la kunoichi se diriger vers son visage alors que l'ombre du Nara filait en direction de ses pieds.

Un juron lui échappa. En une fraction de seconde, il prit la décision d'éviter les attaques simultanées en disparaissant une fois de plus. Son corps commençait à devenir transparent quand il vit avec horreur s'illuminer des fils de chakra rattachés aux kunai explosifs. Le ninja tira d'un coup sec et les lames d'acier revinrent dans sa direction tout en passant au travers de Madara en explosant. Sakura réussi à s'arrêter suffisamment loin de la déflagration pour se protéger le visage sans grand risque alors que le Nara se tenait prêt à parer à une nouvelle apparition de leur ennemi.

- Il tente de franchir le voile de chakra ! avertit le ninja invocateur du bouclier en se concentrant pour repousser le passage de l'intrus.

- Préparez-vous ! ordonna le lanceur de senbon en saisissant une poignée de ses aiguilles de métal.

- Bon sang, il est entrain de me filler entre les doigts ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Il repousse mon chakra ! hurla désespérément le créateur du bouclier, en nage.

- Ou tente-t-il de percer ? demanda le Nara, toujours sur ses gardes.

- En face de toi, le long du chemin.

Shikamaru s'avança doucement, un autre ANBU le couvrant. C'est alors que le fondateur de l'Akatsuki se matérialisa dans son dos, lui assénant un coup de kunai. Un cri de surprise lui échappa alors que Madara disparaissait à nouveau pour mieux reprendre forme devant le leader du groupe au senbon. L'une des aiguilles sembla l'atteindre mais l'ANBU s'effondra à son tour dans un râle douloureux. C'est à ce moment que l'Uchiha perçu quelque chose d'anormal. Il regarda ses pieds et grinça des dents. Une ombre le maintenait immobile.

Le Nara respirait avec difficulté, se concentrant de toutes ses forces restantes pour ne pas laisser filler leur proie. Les combattants restant se lancèrent dans sa direction. Le manipulateur d'ombre eu de la peine à tout saisir dans le déroulement de l'assaut. Alors qu'il pensait que ses équipiers avaient pu mener à bien leur travail, une brûlure atroce lui arracha cette fois un réel cri de souffrance. Il ne pu que se prendre la tête entre les mains dans un râle douloureux. Sakura se lança vers lui pendant que les autres cherchait leur ennemi qui c'était à nouveau téléporté.

- Que c'est-il passé ? s'enquit-elle en commençant à cicatriser ses plaies tout en auscultant sont flux de chakra.

- Je… Je crois qu'il à repoussé mon jutsu avec une telle violence que j'ai vécu ce truc comme un retour de flamme. Souffla-t-il entre deux grimaces arrachées par sa tête encore douloureuse. Est-ce qu'il a réussi à s'emparer de Sasuke ?

- Non ! Il est toujours inconscient. Répondit un autre ANBU en s'agenouillant devant le Nara blessé. Notre chef de groupe est en mauvais état. Je crois qu'il a besoin de soin immédiat.

La jeune femme se redressa pour aller continuer son travail auprès de leur supérieur, inanimé.

- Faut pas qu'on traîne ici trop longtemps. L'ennemi va revenir et cette fois ce sera probablement avec des renforts. Déclara Shikamaru en se relevant doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que nous faisons de notre objectif ? s'enquit l'un des combattant masqué en se penchant sur l'Uchiha.

- La planque est grillée, on se replie avec lui dans un endroit plus sur. Faites le nécessaire pour que nous soyons prêt à partir d'ici dix minutes ! Ordonna le Nara en s'approchant de la médic-nin en pleine action.

Les autres ANBU s'activèrent. L'un d'eux se dirigea vers la maison d'Inari pour récupérer les effets du jeune homme ainsi que prévenir les hôtes de son départ. Pendant ce temps, deux autres shinobi déployèrent des brancards des forces spéciales afin de transporter les deux inconscients. La médic-nin se démenait avec la profonde lardasse qui marquait tout le thorax de leur compagnon d'arme.

- Ça va aller ? demanda le Nara.

- Il est dans un sal état. Je ne suis pas sur d'arriver à le sauver.

- Allez, courage ! Je sais que tu vas faire de ton mieux.

Une fois les deux blessés chargés sur les civières, tout le détachement se lança dans les arbres de la forêt toute proche. Sur le pas de la porte, Inari les regarda s'éloigner, petites tâches blanches bondissant dans les branchages lointains. Quel dommage que Sasuke doive déjà quitter cet endroit. L'adolescent c'était accoutumé à sa présence tout comme à ses silences aux multiples significations. Sa mère vint lui poser doucement une main sur l'épaule.

- Ne te fais pas de souci pour lui. Il sait qu'il peut revenir quand il le voudra chez nous et je suis persuadée qu'un jour il le ferra.

- Je l'espère aussi. murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p>Ce fut d'une main tremblante qu'il effleura son articulation, les yeux mi-clos et terriblement lourd. Une grimace nauséeuse anima un instant ses traits habituellement figé. Mon dieu, il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal depuis plusieurs mois. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux et à calmer ses pupilles troubles, il constata une fois encore qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait. Cela devenait une très mauvaise habitude qui ne lui convenait pas du tout. Ses souvenirs encore confus le poussait à croire qu'il se trouvait dans une cache de l'Akatsuki. Madara avait très probablement laminé les ANBU assignés à sa protection.<p>

Ses yeux avaient enfin regagné une visibilité acceptable quand il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé au coté d'un autre blessé et que d'après les soupirs qu'il percevait vaguement, d'autres personnes dormaient dans cette pièce. D'un geste trop téméraire, il voulu s'assoir. Une main le repoussa doucement sur la civière.

- C'est trop tôt pour essayer de nous fausser compagnie. Murmura une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

L'expression qui se dessina sur le visage de Sasuke fit comprendre à l'ANBU que l'Uchiha n'avait même pas pensé à cela.

- C'est trop tôt pour se lever aussi. On a déjà suffisamment de casse comme ça, ne va pas faire empirer les choses. Notre médic-nin va frôler l'épuisement si ça continue.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda le noiraud dans un souffle.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? lança le ninja en se redressant.

- Madara m'a retrouvé, ensuite tout est flou.

- Tu te souviens de l'essentiel alors.

Sasuke tourna lentement la tête en sondant la pièce de ses pupilles noires.

- Vous l'avez battu ? questionna-t-il encore en reportant son attention sur l'homme debout à sa droite.

- Non, il s'est échappé.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. marmonna d'une voix grave l'Uchiha.

L'ANBU s'éloigna puis revint avec une gourde qu'il lui glissa entre les mains.

- Nous partons à l'aube. Tâche de dormir encore un peu. lui conseilla ce dernier.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Après avoir bu un peu d'eau, il replongea très rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. De son coté, l'ANBU regagna le fond de la grange dans laquelle ils avaient trouvé refuge le temps de cette nuit. La médic-nin terminait le bandage de Shikamaru, ses gestes las trahissant la fatigue accumulée entre le combat et les nombreux soins qu'elle avait du exécuter.

- Il s'est éveillé.

La jeune femme suspendit son geste et tourna lentement le visage en direction de son équipier.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? voulut-elle savoir.

- Pas grand-chose, c'est un Uchiha. Cela se saurait s'ils étaient loquasses.

- Ah ça, à qui le dis-tu ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant après avoir agrafé la bande.

Les deux équipiers marchèrent en direction de la porte entrouverte, traversant le bâtiment dans sa longueur. De temps à autres, Sakura se penchait sur l'un des ANBU allongés, veillant et s'assurant qu'ils profitaient tous de leur nuit de sommeil malgré les blessures et la fatigues que cette course pour échapper au père du clan Uchiha avait occasionnée. Une fois dehors, ils se contentèrent de respirer l'aire glacial des dernières heures précédent le lever du soleil. L'homme fixa intensivement le masque de la jeune femme. Une mèche de cheveux rose dansait doucement sur le blanc immaculé recouvrant son visage, une tâche de sang marquait d'une étrange arabesque la peau de son cou et puis il y avait la creusure de ses épaules qui en disait long sur son état de fatigue.

- Sakura, tu devrais aller te coucher. Je te réveillerai quand il serra l'heure.

La jeune femme eut un sursaut à l'appel de son nom.

- Ne m'appel pas par mon prénom ! Nous sommes en mission ! protesta-elle. Et puis je crois que je n'arriverais pas à dormir même en essayant.

- Si tu ne veux pas être reconnue, commence par cacher cette mèche rose et ensuite ne guérit pas les blessés avec autant de facilité. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Saï, ce n'est pas un sujet de plaisanterie. Le réprimanda-t-elle doucement en remettant en place ses cheveux.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Le silence s'imposa à nouveau entre eux. Le grincement d'un des lits de camps raisonna dans la noirceur de la grange et dans le lointain retentit le cri d'une bête sauvage. L'aube serait bientôt là comme en témoignaient les nuages se teintant doucement de bleu. Un craquement lui fit faire volte-face. Ce n'était que la rose qui venait de s'assoir sur un vénérable banc de bois taillé à même le tronc d'un gros arbre.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver quel en était la cause mais le nouveau membre de l'équipe sept trouvait son équipière différente des autres missions, pourtant nombreuses, qu'ils avaient mené ensembles. Lors du départ pour Kiri, il s'était dit que son travail éreintant sur le front en était probablement la cause. Pourtant, au fil de leur garde rapprochée, force avait-il été obligé d'admettre que la raison de cet état de préoccupation n'était en rien du au fait de son travail mais qu'il était bien personnel. Saï n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle était préoccupée, sa manière de tordre inconsciemment ses doigts parlait d'elle-même. Mettant en application se qu'il savait faire le mieux, il s'était mis à l'observer. A force de patience et de persévérance, il avait fini par desceller une recrudescence de cet état à chaque fois qu'elle revenait de garde rapprochée ou si une discussion tournait trop longtemps sur le sujet « Sasuke Uchiha ». Depuis presque deux semaines, il essayait de comprendre ce qui pouvait causer une telle réaction, certes imperceptible pour quelqu'un qui ne la côtoyait pas autant que lui. De toute évidence, il faudrait bien percer l'abcès un jour. Alors Saï prit son courage à deux mains et s'assit.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Sasuke ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

Sakura eu un sursaut et resta coite durant de longue secondes.

- Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Tu es bizarre ces derniers temps. Chaque fois que tu reviens de garde rapprochée, je te trouve distante, froide et aigrie.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Qu'est-ce alors ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Saï. Maugréa-t-elle en se relevant, déterminée à éviter une confrontation.

Le jeune homme la devança et lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de fuir.

- Pardonne-moi mais comprendre fait partie de mes meilleurs qualités. Je ne suis certes pas un grand expressif cependant, ne sous-estime pas ce pour quoi j'ai été entraîné durant toutes ces années.

Il l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face d'un mouvement de bras.

- Je me fiche de savoir se que tu penses de moi mais sache que je ne te laisserai pas mettre en péril la mission pour des motifs personnel.

Sakura releva brusquement sont masque et le fusilla de son regard devenu froid et implacable.

- Fiche-moi la paix ! grinça-t-elle en lui tordant le poignet pour se libérer.

- Sakura ! Je veux ta parole d'honneur que tu ne tenteras rien d'inconsidéré. J'ai vu ta manière de le regarder quand il dort. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'une médic-nin devrait fixer un patient.

- Mais, est-ce que je te fais des remarques sur tes dessins ou sur tes questions idiotes ? Aboya-t-elle en réussissant à se dégager cette fois. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de commettre l'irréparable.

- Alors que vas-tu lui faire ?

- Un peu de genjutsu.

- Il n'est plus capable de soutenir se genre d'attaque si il a perdu le maniement de son chakra. C'est déloyal et tu le sais parfaitement. Lui fit-il remarquer en la suivant dans l'entrée de la bâtisse.

- Tu me parles de loyauté mais est-ce qu'il n'en a jamais fait preuve quand il a tenté de tuer Naruto ? Est-ce qu'il m'a respecté quand je l'ai retrouvé ? Non ! Sasuke est un monstre machiavélique. Il a profité de moi une fois encore mais c'était la dernière. Il ne me manipulera plus jamais après ça. Hurla-t-elle dans un chuchotement tout à fait perceptible pour son vis-à-vis.

- De quoi parles-tu ? s'exclama à son tour le shinobi en ouvrant les bras tant il n'y comprenait rien.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher juste devant le lit du concerné.

- Il savait que Konoha me dépêcherait pour aller soigner ce fameux blessé par morsure de serpent. Parfaitement au fait, il m'a outrageusement roulé dans la farine. Depuis le début, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était regagner Konoha mais il lui fallait une personne pour empêcher le conseil de le tuer dès les portes franchies. Et ce ne pouvait pas être mieux que moi. Moi et ma relation privilégiée avec l'Hokage, moi la faible gamine, amoureuse transie quand nous étions enfant. ragea-t-elle en le dardant de son doigt fin.

- Et alors ? Tu l'es toujours ? osa-t-il glisser.

- Je suis toujours quoi ? s'emporta-t-elle en haussant la voix.

Un grognement endormi lui rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans la pièce.

- Es-tu toujours amoureuse de lui ? reformula le ninja en reculant d'un pas par anticipation.

- Je… Imbécile ! Comment peux-tu sortir de telles inepties ? s'étrangla-t-elle en devenant rouge de colère et en retroussant la manche de son poignet droit.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce raffut ? tempêta Shikamaru en se redressant sur son lit de camp, les yeux bouffis de fatigue.

Sakura remit en place son masque et jeta un dernier regard empli d'animosité à son équipier avant de se diriger vers son matelas et de s'y allonger en lui tournant le dos. De son coté, Saï ne pu réprimer un petit sourire victorieux.

* * *

><p>L'Uchiha posa un regard fiévreux sur la cellule au fond de laquelle il était enchaîné les bras en crois. Il grelottait de froid pourtant tout son corps était couvert de sueur. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Sa vue se brouilla un instant alors que quelques seconde plus tard il sentit son estomac se crisper douloureusement. Un frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale juste avant qu'il ne vomisse ce qui avait du être un maigre repas. Le goût infect et acide de la bile lui donnait encore plus le tournis. Pris de malaise, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit la grille métallique s'ouvrir devant lui. Ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes qu'il parvint enfin à distinguer la silhouette vêtue du manteau de l'Akatsuki. Le visage était dans l'ombre, impossible d'identifié qui que ce soit dans ces conditions.<p>

Le nouveau venu releva lentement la main. Une nouvelle vague de frissons et de crampes le reprirent. Dans un soupir de désagrément, il se pencha en avant et vomi encore une fois. Il n'avait pas relevé la tête que son estomac bondissait une nouvelle fois comme si il avait décidé de quitter son corps. Il se vida encore, les épaules secouées par une toux grasse qui lui embrasa les bronches. Tremblant, les jambes en coton et l'équilibre devenu bien incertain, il réussi cependant à relever doucement la tête. La main tendue dans sa direction changea de positon et une voix grave raisonna à l'intérieur de sa propre tête.

- On n'échappe pas impunément à Madara Uchiha. Tu pensais réussir à fuir en revenant au village de ton enfance mais c'est oublié qu'il y a aussi vécu et qu'il a réussi à s'infiltrer très haut dans l'organisation du pays du feu. Maintenant tu vas payer pour ta pitoyable évasion. Clama solennellement la voix.

La main reprit sa position initiale et aussi soudainement que la première fois, Sasuke sentit son corps le trahir une nouvelle fois. Lentement, d'autres souffrances se joignirent à celles corporelles. Des questions revenaient sans arrêt. Pourquoi ? Qui l'avait aidé ? Quel était son plan ? Toute fois, Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il ne ferrait pas le plaisir à son tortionnaire de céder devant lui.

La séance avait commencé depuis longtemps quand l'Uchiha lâcha un premier cri de douleur, trop épuisé pour parvenir encore à le contenir. Malgré les entraînements particulièrement durs qu'Orochimaru lui avait fait subir du temps ou il était encore son disciple, le jeune homme fut contraint de reconnaître que son propre corps était entrain de le trahir. Ses dernières forces s'échappaient dans les traînées de sang coulant le long de tout son corps.

La souffrance s'apaisa un instant. Il se rendit compte que son tortionnaire avait cessé de s'en prendre à lui et qu'il donnait à présent un ordre dans le couloir. Par une invocation, les fers le retenant au mur se détachèrent. Il heurta durement le sol de béton glacé, ses genoux brulant sous le choc comme les paumes de ses mains qui avaient, elles aussi, rattrapées sa chute. Puis sans crier gare, ses bras cédèrent, le laissant à plat ventre, le corps transi de froid et les dents s'entrechoquant entre deux inspirations douloureuses. Des pas revinrent dans la cellule d'interrogatoire. Une main l'agrippa sans ménagement par les cheveux, l'obligeant à relever la tête et à fixer l'entrée.

C'est alors que pour la première fois depuis le début de son interrogatoire, il articula un mot. Un simple et misérable mot prononcé dans un murmure grave.

- Non…

Deux hommes de mains entrèrent en tirant par les bras un corps dans un état similaire au sien. Un corps dont il ne voyait pas le visage mais dont il percevait le rose terni de la chevelure poisseuse de sang.

- Maintenant tu vas me dire comment tu as fait pour la convaincre de te faire entrer dans le village sinon je la tue sous tes yeux ! gronda la voix dans son esprit.

Sasuke ne dit rien, ne fit rien. Froid et inexpressif, il dardait de ses yeux brillant la jeune femme. Le bourreau interpréta son silence et son attitude comme du dédain pour cette pauvre fille. Il pointa sa main dans la direction de la prisonnière. Elle se mit à gémir alors que par la force du chakra invoqué, elle se redressait pour être plaquée contre le mur à son tour. Les fers se refermèrent sur ses poignets déjà meurtri. Un râle douloureux lui échappa alors que Sasuke continuait de la regarder d'un ai absent.

- Elle n'y est pour rien… murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Menteur, tu savais parfaitement ce que tu faisais ! hurla cette fois la voix bien audible du tortionnaire.

- Non.

- Tu veux me faire croire que tu as quitté la grotte et que tu t'es lancé dans la forêt comme ça ? Toi ? Sasuke Uchiha ?

Le jeune homme aurait tué net son ennemi si ses yeux avaient pu encore activer le sharingan. Il inspira profondément, ne daignant pas répondre à son interlocuteur.

- Alors pourquoi la faire venir du village caché ? Aboya le bourreau en resserrant son étreinte sur la jeune femme qui gémit.

- Je ne savais pas que ce serait elle ! s'emporta l'Uchiha.

- Allons donc, cela servait bien tes plans que ce soit elle et pas une autre personne plus strict dans sa manière de faire respecter les lois du village de la feuille. Tu as toujours eu une certaine influence sur elle, c'était la solution de facilité pour retourner à Konoha sans être abattu avant de franchir les portes du village. Je crois que tu devrais me remercier parce que je vais te simplifier le travail. Tu n'auras pas besoin de te débarrasser d'elle, je le ferai pour toi et avec plaisir. ricana le tortionnaire en affichant un sourire malsain qui en disait long.

Le visage pâle et fatigué du dernier survivant du clan Uchiha se tordit tout à coup d'une expression entre la haine pure, la rage et le besoin de rétablir une vérité. Si il avait été tout proche de tuer lui-même la jeune femme il y avait encore peu de temps, aujourd'hui il n'en était plus question. A sa grande surprise, il devait reconnaître que les cinq derniers mois l'avaient radicalement changé. Pour la première fois depuis son enfance, il ne ressentait plus ce besoin viscéral de vengeance, cette ombre noir qui le rendait différent de tous les enfants de son âge. Cette marque indélébile que les gentils ne semblaient pas voir et qui attiraient les plus mauvaise âmes du monde shinobi l'avait prédestiné à devenir se qu'il était devenu. Et il avait changé, redécouvrant la simple présence de Sakura à ses cotés à Endo, discutant pendant des heures avec des capitaines de navires qui avaient la chance de le connaître ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam. Un jour, il avait même sourit au comportement d'Inari qui lui rappelait furieusement celui d'un certain blond au même âge. Ce soir là, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, cherchant quand il avait sourit ainsi pour la dernière fois, sans arrières pensées ou mauvaise intention. Quelle tristesse ne l'avait pas envahie quand il avait du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était incapable de se remémorer un souvenir de même valeur.

Sasuke avait changé ! Peut-être que ses silences et ses grognement étaient encore les même, pourtant on n'y descellait plus cette condescendance, ce dédain que seul un ninja tout puissant pouvait se permettre. Sasuke n'était plus rien de cela. Dans son malheur, il s'était brûlé les ailles et à sa grande surprise il renaissait comme le phénix, plus fort de la compréhension d'une chose toute simple. Il était humain et avait le droite de le revendiqué comme de l'être, avec ses failles et ses forces, avec ses petites joies et ses grosses peines et puis avec ses espoirs pour un futur dont il s'était moqué durant plus de la moitié de son existence.

Avant, il aurait regardé la rose se faire tailler en pièce en lui reprochant silencieusement sa faiblesse et sa naïveté. Aujourd'hui, quelque chose dont il ne connaissait pas le nom le poussait à s'interposé, à demander grâce pour cette femme dont il avait sous-estimé bien des qualités et des forces.

Le bourreau sembla le comprendre lui aussi car il parti d'un rire démentiel qui raisonna de plus en plus fort.

Le noiraud se redressa sur le lit de camp dans un cri silencieux. Un rêve, tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Il posa ses pupilles encore marquées par l'effroi de la scène sur les corps endormis des ANBU. Retombant mollement sur l'oreiller, il ne pu s'empêcher de passer distraitement les doigts sur les parties de son corps blessées durant l'interrogatoire pour se convaincre que tout cela n'avait rien été d'autre qu'un affreux cauchemar. Pourtant, il se sentait profondément ébranler et épuisé. Il se demanda s'il avait déjà vécu un rêve aussi réaliste. Il ne se rendormi pas durant la dernière heure avant le levé du jour, trop obsédé par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Quand il se fut enfin allongé, Sakura rouvrit lentement les yeux et darda l'Uchiha de ses pupilles verte pendant presque dix minutes. Il ne l'avait pas manipulé. Sasuke n'avait commis qu'une erreur dans toute cette affaire, il avait laissé pour la première fois sa vie prendre une direction dont il n'avait pas totalement le contrôle. Mais avait-t-il seulement eu le choix ?


End file.
